Sucked inside
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: a 15 year old fan of Lab Rats get's sucked into Lab Rats by Who know's what happens when it's all Leo's fault? Note: Christina is in Lab Rats in this Reason's to be explained later :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is Co-written by:misaai!

Chapter written by: misaai

Edited by: ILCD(Parshly :)

Ok so we all have a favorite show or favorite character or actor/actress we admire or just obsess over. When you can recite lines from random episodes of that favorite show and even start wearing some of the same clothes you swear you saw they wore in that one scene. Yeah, pure bliss to be so ignorant to reality for that half an hour. That was my life when it came to my favorite show Lab Rats, my top two favorite actors Tyrell Williams and Billy Ugner together on the same show it was amazingly funny and both were pretty cute too I mean I can see Tyler as a little brother but nothing else. Long story short it's an awesome show the real story starts on a normal Sunday afternoon. I'm chilling in my bed watching Regular show, and eating some ice cream while reading stories on Fan fiction. I laughed lowly to myself at the antics Mortiki and Rigby get into on this show before my eyes flicker back to my computer screen. A few moments later I get up to put my bowl in the sink, as I walk downstairs to my kitchen I can't help but hearing a constant swirling sound coming from my living room. Being the curious body that I am I slowly make my way to the living room door as I place my bowl on the kitchen table. As I get closer to the sound it gradually get louder and then a gust of wind hits me blowing my hair back and out of its ponytail. I gasp as a colorful swirl of energy which seems to have expanded out of nowhere lashes out at me before I can even turn to run I am sucked in and everything goes black.  
Character appearance: Mocha skin color with brown eyes and black and brown hair that reaches shoulders in curls. Around 5'6

When I came to I was sprawled out on a cold tiled floor, I slowly sat up and rubbed my head feeling a headache coming on. My vision was a little blurry but I could tell I was no longer in my house where was I, I had no idea but I soon heard voices and scrambled to get up before throwing myself behind a desk of some sort.

"Come on Guys you got to believe me..Marcus is evil and he's planning something I know it"

"Come on Leo you've been saying that for weeks now and every time you swear you got proof you actually got nothing"..

Marcus?! Leo?! Wtf! No way I mean…that would explain the random rainbow colored hole that appeared in my house but really I mean am I actually here I thought in a panic

All of a sudden I heard footsteps coming my way and squeezed more into the corner of the desk I was under. Maybe this was all some realistic dream and I was going to wake up at any moment and…

"Hey guys you know….there's a girl hiding behind that desk."

EDDY! I growled under my breath before I heard more footsteps and looked up seeing the shocked faces of Leo Adam Bree and Chase. They screamed and I jumped up backing up as I looked at them. I covered my mouth with one hand to hide the giant smile that wanted to break out on my face.  
"Leo what did you do" asked Bree  
"Me..i didn't do..i don't..it wasn't me" he finally got out  
"Bree get hurry" said chase as he got into a fighting stance pushing Leo behind him.  
"Who are you and what are you doing in our house" he asked but all I could think was how cute he was when he was so serious. And then Bree appeared with Davenport

"LEO WHAT DID YOU DO" He yelled  
"Why am I the first person everyone blames?"  
I'm not one to faint but the sound of my heart pounding in my ear and the looks I was getting was enough to make a wild wolf run in fear and since I couldn't run I blacked out…for the second time that day.

"Awe you made her faint Big D" said Leo as he watched from the side of the couch. They had Adam move the girl upstairs and onto the couch. Once she was laid out they quickly looked her over noticing her choice of clothing at the moment which happened to be a pair of pajama pants and a black tank top with long colorful socks. She had her left ear pierced many times and surprised she even had an small tattoo of a rainbow butterfly on her side.

"So where do you think she came from "asked Chase as he glanced down at the girl.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out" he said before walking over to where the panel in the wall.  
"Eddy brings up the footage in the lab from 20 minutes ago" he said. The screen blinked and it showed Leo sitting at his desk talking into his phone about how evil Marcus is before he ran upstairs to go tell Chase something. About five minutes later new machine that had sucked Leo in two days ago turned on and quickly spat out the girl that was now lying on their couch. The screen blinked again and Eddy popped up.  
"So in other words this is your entire fault" he concluded. glared at him before turning to the kids in the room. Who also looked at him with an, it's your entire fault look. He rolled his eyes before walking back over to look down at the girl.  
"When will she wake up" he asked chase,  
"In about five minutes but I think it might be overwhelming for her to be around so many of us." looked up and nodded  
"your right" he said." ok you guys go into the lab and stay there until I call you Leo go get your mom tell her its important Christina should be with her tell her to head down to the lab as well". They nodded and everyone ran off, moments later Tasha walked into the room and stopped starring at the couch.  
"Why is there a random girl in pajamas laying on our couch she asked pointing "Long story short she someone came through my new machine I don't know how it turned on but she's here now. She passed out once she saw all of us so I decided she should meet just us first before meeting the kids". Tasha nodded and went to say something but the girl moved groaning as she lifted a hand to her head.

Oh god I thought did I hit my head on a steel pipe or what, and then my eyes flew open once I remembered what happened. My eyes quickly adjusted and widened as I saw the faces of Tahsa and her husband. I looked around but I didn't see the kids. "Hey," said Tasha "are you ok" she asked, I nodded and looked at her before pushing myself into a sitting position. "Do you know where you are" asked Tasha, "honey how could she know where she is she just traveled through space and time."

"Actually, I do know where I am, and I know what Bree Chase and Adam are too" I said

…..tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Lab Rats: chapter 2

"What do you mean you know" Asked as he stared at me. I flinched away from his accusing gaze and looked at Tasha who stood and swatted at her husband.  
"Donald you're scaring her relax, I'm sure she means no harm". I nodded quickly  
"yeah I'm a huge fan of the show…I mean...oops".  
"Show what show?" he asked. I sighed and picked at the lint on my shirt before looking up at him and Tasha and quickly decided to tell them the truth.  
"If this isn't a dream and I'm actually here then you should know where I'm from." I said with a sigh, "your lives are a TV show and you are all actors but considering I don't see any camera sets and stuff I'm going to assume here the show is actually your real lives and I'm now somehow a part of it, also I know a few things about what's to happen in the future and I suggest we not tell the others that because then they're going to try to get me to tell them things I shouldn't."  
"So let me get this straight" He said as he placed a hand in his hip and another under his chin. "In your universe our lives are a show and… I'm a famous actor" he smiled.  
"Well you're not so much famous I mean I haven't even heard of you before the show..." i stopped talking once I noticed the dejected look on his face, "I'm sorry" I said trying not to laugh. "Really you have plenty of fans though I'm just one person. Besides Tyrell, and Billy kind of steel the fan base". I said with a wave of my hand  
"Whose Tyrell and Billy" asked Tasha with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh right umm Leo and Chase, that's their actor's names. They have a lot of fan girls. But don't tell them that it will just go to their heads" I laughed making them chuckle as well.  
"Alright" said Mr. Davenport "I guess you have no choice but to stay here and we have no choice but to let you. With the information you have we can't just have you out there with just anyone". He finished scratching at his head. I clapped excitedly and reached up and hugged him quickly before standing up. He stumbled slightly and awkwardly patted my back.  
"Oh this is so exciting I can't believe I get to live with the Davenport's", Tasha laughed and stood as well walking over to me.  
"Come on sweet heart let's see if we can find you some better clothes to wear" she said reminding me I wasn't exactly dressed properly. "oh and we have to apply you for school and go shopping… she squealed out loud before turning to look at me. "Oh this is going to be so much fun" she said making me laugh as I followed her upstairs. Mr. Davenport shook his head before heading down to the lab to tell the others what he found out about the girl who now will live with them.

"What do you want Chase?" I asked as I turned to him in the lab. I didn't even pay attion to the half-inch between us.  
"Um... There's nother girl in the house with several left ear piercings and a rainbow tattoo." He said. Another girl? 'This can't be good...' I thought as Davenport walked in.  
"Ummm... Did I interrupt something?" I asked as he noticed how close Chase and I were.  
"Not a thing." I said Oh hello! I'm Christina! I've been living here for a year or so since my mom got arrested for drunk driving. My dad you may wonder... He's in the war right now. So ya. My dad and Mr. Davenport were best of friends. I wish dad would come home...  
"Ok guys I have something to tell you all." said Davenport  
"Ya Davendude?" I asked leaving on the cyber desk looking at him. Davendude was my nickname for him like Big D is Leo's nickname for him.  
"Well. This girl... isn't from our universe." Davenport said.  
"What!" We all yelled. Davendude jumped at all the screaming. I couldn't blame him. We were all pretty loud.  
"She's from another universe where we are all members of a TV show." Davendude said. Ok this'll be a lot to take in...

As I was upstairs with Tasha she had me sit in a chair in her room as she went on about how it would be nice to have another girl in the house and now it would be even in the house that was once dominated by boys. I giggled admiring how pretty she was. She was a fun and loving mother and as much as I loved my mom I kind of wished Tasha could have been my mom if I was born in this universe. Especially with a brother like Leo it would have been a pretty good life. Tasha had me change into an old pair of shorts of hers that were green, with a floral white top and some cute flats. She even curled my hair and let me play around in her makeup. Finally we headed back downstairs and by the time we got to the middle of the steps I could hear more voices meaning the other had come back up stairs. I stopped nervous that I would make a fool of myself and I really didn't want that. "Don't worry sweet heart they're nice kids trust me…a little weird but nice" she said making me laugh. I nodded and we came down to the bottom of the stairs everyone turned to stare, I kind of waved as I smiled slightly.  
"So you're really from an alternate universe where I'm a famous actor" yelled Leo.  
"Awe" I said with a smile on my face. I could resist his cuteness anymore and quickly pulled him into a hug squeezing him.  
"Ugh what the heck...MOM!" He yelled "the weird girl is hugging me…not that I don't like it but helpppp." I let him go as he sucked in a big gasp of air and ran to hide behind Adam.  
"Sorry couldn't resist" I said as Leo glared at me behind his older brother.  
"Eek this is so cool another girl to hang out with" said Bree as she raced over to me. I smiled and nodded before I noticed Chase behind her with a look on his face that said he didn't trust me and then I noticed the girl beside him.  
"Who the heck is this?" She asked Chase. I finally realised who it was. Christina Jackson "She doesn't look like she... Is that my hair band?" She asked looking at a hair band Bree had in her hair.  
"Really Chris?" Chase asked. Christina shrugged  
"It's my headband." She mumbled. Chase rolled his eyes. Christina was staring at him like always did during the show. God... Chasetina's happening...  
"So" said Adam "what's your name"  
"Oh I'm Evelyn Evee for short" I answered with a small smile. I quickly glanced at Leo who was whispering with Chase, probably about me and frowned feeling a little disappointed they didn't trust me, but I promise myself by the end of the week they will. Well at least I hoped.  
"How old are you" asked Bree "oh I'm 15 I said I'll be 16 in a few months" I answered. "This is so awesome she said come on Chris" said Bree pulling the girl closer to us. "Isn't this great, now we have a fourth girl to complete our little circle." The girl didn't seam to happy about this. "Can you please let me go." She muttered. Bree shook her head. "Come on girls! I'll take you all shoping!" Tasha said happily. "Oh... Yay." The girl muttered to herself but I could hear it. She didn't seam to happy I was here...


	3. Chapter 3

Lab Rats: Chapter three

As Bree and Evelyn chatted with each other in the kitchen Chase and Christina snuck off to the lab.

"I don't get it" said Christina why does everyone like her so much we know nothing about her". She said throwing her hands up in anger her hair whipping over her shoulder as she turned to chase.  
"I totally agree" he said as he ran a hand through his hair. "This could be some trick of some sort to get us to let our guard down and then BAM!" He yelled Making Christina jump before rolling her eyes.  
"Anyway" she said "we should keep an eye on her, since I'm going with the girls shopping I'll try to 'get to know her better'" Christina said making air quotation marks with her fingers. Chase chuckled at this making her laugh as well.  
Back upstairs Evelyn was looking into one of the many mirrors around the Davenport house fixing her hair as Bree went to get a sweater for her from Tasha.  
Evelyns POV  
"Hey" I heard and turned seeing Leo walking towards me, I smirked and turned placing a hand on my hip. "Is there something I can help you with King of Awesome…or is it Greatness" I asked placing a finger to my lip. I watched his eyes light up before they narrowed in suspicion once more. "Don't try to sweet talk me I'm watching you" he said  
"I don't quite trust you yet". He added at the end. I sighed sadly "I have a feeling you're not the only one" I said with a shrug "but I promise you I'm not an enemy".  
"Oh really" he asked as he sat at the stool in the kitchen and turned to face me. "Then you wouldn't mind sharing with me what you know about Marcus".  
"Marcus?" I asked "well I know he does this thing with his eyebrow it's cute if you ask me" I laughed.  
"But the show as I shall say didn't tell much about Marcus yet" I lied easily. "So the only thing I can say for sure is you think he's evil yet have no proof and no one believes you".  
"Oh just great your no help either" he exclaimed throwing his arms up in defeat. I rolled my eyes before turning to see Bree and Tasha coming from upstairs. "Here" said Bree handing me a cute jacket. I thanked her and rubbed Leos head before walking towards the door with the other girls Christina coming from the lab.  
"Ok Leo let the guys know were leaving and we should be back in a little while."  
"Ok mom, have fun but not too much fun save some money for us to eat" he joked but yelled in a serious manner. I shook my head laughing to myself before I caught the glare of Christina. "Shot gun" yelled Bree racing to the passenger side of the car. I and Christina sat far away from each other as possible. She really didn't seem to like me and whereas Leo had a trust level of about a five her level seemed to be negative ten.

"So" I said turning to her "how old are you?" I asked her. "I'm fifteen" she said before turning to look out the window ending the conversation quickly. "Oookay" I said, Tasha noticing the little tension between us smiled and said "how about some music for the rode girls". She quickly turned on the radio and we listened quietly all the way to the mall.

Later that day when we finally arrived back at the house met us at the door. "Ok" he said looking at me. "I had a spare room cleaned out for you" he told me as I placed my bags on the floor.  
"Oh Can I decorate it?" I asked  
I could tell he was about to say no but I pulled the puppy dog eyes and he sighed before nodding. "Yes!" I yelled, "Come on Bree lets go look on line for cool themes" I said before we raced upstairs with our bags in our hands.  
"Seriously Davendude don't let her take advantage of you" said Christina.  
"She's not taking advantage of me; Tasha would kill me if I didn't help the girl feel at home here I mean she is a universe away from her family Chris we have to help her feel welcomed. That means you and Leo relax on the whole third degree thing. I know you, you'll go over board and end up regretting something you said or did. I don't believe the girl is a threat just the information she holds so be nice to her…please" he said. "Fine" said Christina as she rolled her eyes "but I make no promises" she quickly added before running off to the lab where she knew the others would be.

Christinas POV  
I don't think Mr. Davenport fully understood the situation at hand, what if she turned against the family and gave them into the FBI. I wouldn't want to tell everyone told you so. But still he did have a point I mean she is away from her family. Fine I thought I'll be a little nicer to her besides today is Sunday tomorrow is her first day of school she's going to have it rough anyway I smirked before getting off the elevator and walking into the room where the boys were located. I was looking at Chase as always.

"Adam what are you doing" asked chase as he look at his older brother who was trying to juggle cans of soda.  
"So how was shopping" asked Leo as he turned to look at me. I pulled at my brown hair looking at the split ends with hate before looking up at him.  
"It was pretty cool I got to admit the girl has some pretty good taste but I'm not letting her off the hook she's still on my list."  
"Oh come on guys" said Adam "she's not that bad; she seems to really like us." The others looked at him but didn't really have much to say seeing as Adam was right in a way for once.  
"You don't have to give me a speech Adam your dad already did."  
"Well good" said Adam with a nod.  
"So who wants to go upstairs and find out what she knows about our future" Adam yelled in excitement. "Already tried that" said Leo hopping off the top of one of the tables in the lab. "If she knows anything she won't tell us".  
"Well that's understandable" said chase "I mean think about it if she was to tell us something and it changed it could ruin our future…it's just like when future Leo came back here to tell us about how I Bree and Adam didn't make it out of that one mission." Leo nodded weighing the pros and cons in his head, "if you ask me" said Eddy randomly "I say we tie her to a chair and make her tell us"  
"Yeah well no one asked you" said Chase turning to look at the panel Eddy was currently visible on. The others nodded in agreement before we all walked out of the lab and upstairs.

~just before the Lab Rats come upstairs~  
Tasha and Donald sat on the couch talking.  
"Ok so I called the school and enrolled her she can start on Monday and go to school with the kids, did you buy her everything she will need".  
"Yes Donald but I have to ask what did you tell them, I mean where do they think she came from". Asked Tasha  
"Well I figured it would raise suspicion if we just allowed some girl to live with us out of the blue. It wasn't that weird with Christina because I was friends with her dad."  
"So" asked Tasha waiting for her husband to get to the point. "So" he said" I told them we adopted her that instead of getting you a puppy I got you a teenage girl they'll the same thing anyway", "no they aren't" laugh Tasha as she playfully hit Donald on the arm both of them laughing. "I have the adoption papers upstairs we can sign them tonight and I'll send them to an official agency tomorrow and then we can tell the kids they have a new sister" he ended with a smile. "Yeah well let's hope the kids don't scare her out of the house first and by kids I mean Christina. She really doesn't like the girl she practically ignored the poor thing the whole time we were out".  
"Yeah well you know Christina she's very protective of this family" said as he stood.  
"Yeah well as much as she doesn't want to accept it Evelyn is now a part of this family until you find a way to send her back to hers."


	4. Chapter 4

Lab Rats: Chapter four  
I was upstairs with Bree listening to her go on and on about how school was going to be tomorrow. She said she had a feeling I will be able to go tomorrow and if not I can come visit during lunch and she can give me a tour. I half listened to her as I thought of ways I can make everyone see I'm not here to stir trouble as well as what's to come once I start school and this world knows about me. A knock on the door stopped Bree from talking. I stood up and opened the door to see Leo standing there.  
"Hey mom says dinner is ready she made baked mac and cheese with chicken and vegetables… ew" he said making a face before running off.  
"Come on" said Bree grabbing my hand and super speeding us to the kitchen. Whoa I said feeling a bit dizzy.  
"I'm still not use to that" said Tasha as she shook her head making me laugh as she served us our plates.  
During Diner it was pretty quiet, I avoided eye contact with most of the people at the table, Leo seemed to enjoy staring at me and when I looked at him he would look away as if he wasn't doing anything. I shook my head and laughed quietly to myself. After we ate we all migrated to the living room to watch a movie while Tasha served us our dessert which consisted of a bowl of ice cream. I laughed at the irony and finished my bowl pretty quickly. I was never one to leave dishes in the sink so I started to wash mine out after making my way to the kitchen.  
"Oh you don't have to do that" I heard and turned to see Chase coming up behind me.  
"I'm sorry I said I can't help it but if you want you can help me" I offered.  
"Oh um sure" he said smiling before splashing his bowl into the sink getting water all over us. "CHASE!" I yelled in surprise as I tried not to laugh, "sorry" he said, "oh its ok" I said before splashing him surprising him. I laugh at the wide eye look he was sporting before he glared at me and picks up a cup of soapy water. I scream and run off as he chases me down the next hallway. "Ok ok I give" I said as I held the cup of water both of us struggling with it. I trip him making him stumble before running past him. As I run past the kitchen Leo is walking by so I grab him and turn him around putting him in front of me hearing a splash.  
"HEY" he yelled and I look seeing the front of his shirt and face is wet. Chase is laughing and I can't help but laugh too.  
"Sorry Leo you were in the wrong place at the wrong time". As Chase stood straight from him laughing Christina is standing beside him with her arms crossed. She gives him a 'we need to talk' look and he rolls his eyes.  
"I'll be right back" he said before racing after Christina who was already walking away.

~What happened with Chase and Christina.~

Christina keot walking away. "Christina stop walking." Chase said finaly catching up and grabbing her arm she turned around and gave him the look she always gave him. The look that happened when she thought he like another girl.  
"What happened?" She asked madly  
"What? Do you like me? You afraid I like the new girl?" Chase asked. Christina got her arm free from his grasp  
"Just leave it alone." She said before walking back to the living room

~ What happened with Leo and Evlyn~

I shrugged and handed some paper towel to Leo. "Thanks he said though you're the reason I'm wet" he said as he glared at me. "No no No blame Chases bad aim" I said rubbing the top of his head. "Is this going to be a thing now" he said brushing at his head. "Yup I said it's our thing" I mimicked him from when he and started to bond. His eyes widened I guess realizing the same thing and I laughed before heading back into the living room sitting down next to Adam.

After the movie had went off we all headed to bed, I bid the other good night and Leo and I headed upstairs to our bedrooms. "Goodnight Leo" I said hugging him,  
"ahh!" He said pushing away from me. "Don't worry you'll love my hugs soon enough" I said before going into my room and closing the door.  
I sighed as I changed out of my clothes and into one of the new nigh gowns that was bought foe me. It was a silk red and went just above my knees. It had a small little ribbon tied into a bow at the neck. I tied my hair into a bun and then turned out my light and got into the bed. It was weird not because I was in different universe but because I felt pretty comfortable being here. I guess because I know deep down these people already truly care for me and I do for them. Let's hope nothing goes wrong….oh wait what am I talking about this is the Davenport household. Something is bound to go wrong.

The next morning I woke up to Eddy practically screaming in my ear, I groaned and rolled over before sitting up and scratching my head. I got up and went to the bathroom that was connected to my room and turned on the water before heading back into the bed room to pick out an outfit. I choose some cute jean caprice and a red shirt that had a cute design on the side in glitter and had ruffles at the bottom with some cute black flats. I quickly showered and dressed putting my hair in two ponytails letting the curls fall cutely over my shoulders. I placed some bubble gum lip gloss on my lips and put on some eyeliner and mascara. When I was done I picked up my black book bag that had white hearts and skulls on it. I quickly grabbed the new cell phone I had and wallet filled with 30 bucks and raced downstairs. It seems I came down just in time because Bree was just getting up to come and get me. I smiled and looked seeing everyone was eating cereal. Chase actually smiled at me and said morning which surprised me but I happily smiled back and said morning in return to everyone. I grabbed myself a bowl and poured some cereal and ate silently as I tried to fight down the butterflies that were in my stomach. I was nervous to be going to this school. They have actually bullies where even guys like Trent will bully girls and I never encountered that before. When we all finished Tasha quickly sent us on our way and we walked to the school. It wasn't that far away just about 15 minute walk. When we got there all eyes were instantly on me, I held my head up and walked to the main office to get my schedule and gym clothes. I was happy to find out my locker was near Bree's so that was a plus. As I walked back to where I left the others I noticed an extra person standing with them and as soon as I recognized who it was I felt my heart jump into my throat in fear…


	5. Chapter 5

Lab Rats: Chapter 5  
Christina's POV  
When we arrived at school I ignored the looks everyone was giving our new guest. Some glanced and looked away others starred longer than necessary and a few guys were even checking her out ew. I had to give it to her though she was handling all the attention pretty well. I watched as she walked off to the main office before turning to the others to put our things in our lockers. As I closed mine I heard a voice behind me and turned to see Marcus.  
"Hey buddy" said Adam "what you been up to" he asked. I zoned out as they chatted it up. Bree was waiting very impatiently for Evelyn to return…speak of the devil I thought as I saw her round the corner. She looked up and she stopped like a deer in the headlights and stared straight at the back of Marcus's head. I watched in amusement as she looked around for somewhere to run but then decided against it and fixed her shirt before walking over to us.  
Evelyn's POV  
"Hey guess what Bree" I said "my locker is right next to yours" I said totally ignoring Marcus.  
"Oh my gosh that's so cool" she said making laugh at how hype she could be over the littlest of things. "Heyyy whose you friend" said Marcus.  
I turned finally starring Marcus in the face. Acting all surprise I smiled, "oh hey I didn't see you there I'm Evelyn you must be Marcus I heard a lot about you from Leo".

"Good things I hope" he said laughing as he glanced at Leo. "Ha yeah not really he seems to think your evil but I will be the judge of that" I said smiling cutely at him throwing him off before turning back to Bree and pulling her down the hall. Leo looked at Marcus with a smirk on his face happy someone was standing up for him...kind of.  
Marcus turned and watched Evelyn walk off before Leo who had his arms cross looked at him then Evelyn and Marcus again before he glared and snapped him out of it. Hey don't be looking at her like that she's not interested…I'm watching you Marcus he spoke before walking off leaving Marcus standing there with his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. So he said to himself Leo is a little over protective of the time girl. He laughed a plan already forming in his head. Nothing too serious just something to annoy Leo even more and get under his skin.  
"Hey Marcus lets go to class" said Chase as he and Adam walked by Marcus smiling and walking behind them his smirk easily slipping back onto his face.  
As the day went on Evelyn found herself easily slipping into the background in some classes while in others like Math she struggled…  
" can you tell me the answer to the question on the board" asked the teacher Mrs. Rowe  
I sighed and looked down at my book squinting as if somehow the answer was going to pop up on my paper at any time. I looked up and looked at the board again before finally shaking my head. No Surprise there she said to herself but the class heard it and laughed. Now I know I should have just stayed shut but I hate being picked on so...  
"Umm and what's that supposed to mean" I said sitting up straighter in my seat. She turned surprised and flustered that I said something back. The class oooed, instigating the whole situation. "Excuse me" asked the teacher.  
"I'm sorry to be rude but what exactly are those words supposed to mean. So I'm having trouble in math I'm pretty sure more than 50 percent of the kids in this school have issues in classes. Most of those classes being a math class, so why pick on me is it because I'm new or because I'm a davenport because either way it's not fair and I won't hesitate to let my parents (that's sounded weird to say) know the treatment I'm getting on my first day in anew town at a new school. I took in a huge breath to calm me down since I could feel my face changing colors. Now I know I have problem when it comes to math and I had hoped we can all be adults here and I could have come to you after class to ask for extra assignments to catch up but I'll ask now so I won't waste your time at the end of class which you would probably spend hoping that I don't tell my parents how you have treated me."  
As I finished the class was speechless and so was i… I never acted this way before but at the same time I was never treated like this by a teacher.  
"Well then" she said and walked over to her desk pulling out some paper and stapling them together. "I'll expect these back by the end of the week" she said before walking back to her desk and finishing up the lesson.  
After class a few students smiled at me saying how they were impressed I stood up for myself. I simply smiled back and nodded before quickly heading to the lunch room. As I entered Bree waved her hand around catching my attention. It was just her Chase and Adam at the table. I looked seeing Christina and Leo on the line getting lunch. I placed my bag down and headed on the line as well. As I stood there I picked up an apple from the fruit bar and looked up when I heard the football players come storming into the lunch room screaming and hooting. I rolled my eyes and waited for the line to move, what I didn't expect was for the players to completely cut the line. Just as I was about to say something I saw Christina tap Trent on his shoulders. He turned and looked down at her and instantly felt something rise up in the pit of my stomach as his tall frame stared down her small one.  
"What do you want Chris" he said.  
"umm we were all here first" she said softly but with enough power in her voice.  
"Yeah so this is my school" he said raising his arms in the air.  
" No actually it's not" she said, he glared and tightened his hold on the ball he had in his hand.  
" Aright you win" he said before calling his friends to move. But as he went to walk away he turned and threw the football at her making her fall back and hit her head before falling to the floor. I gasped and ran over to her hearing chairs scraping against the floor as Adam Bree and Chase ran over.  
Christina sat up shakily looking into the eyes of her tormenter. She had tears already rolling down her face. A Trent and his friends began to laugh. Chase looked super mad and I could tell this wasn't going to end well. Chase turned to Trent and pushed him as hard as he could making Trent hit the wall "Who the heck do you think you are!" Chase yelled. But it wasn't Chase. It was Spike. Trent walked up to Chase now turned Spike and pushed him but he kept his ground. Spike then pushed Trent even harder into his friends. "Get out of here." Spike said and I can swear I saw steam coming out of his nostrils. Trent and his friends ran out scared while Spike looked back to Christina his eyes quickly softening. "What happened?" He asked. He had turned back to Chase. "Chase, you turned into Spike." Bree whispered to him…  
Adam carried Christina to the nurse's office and we all followed, she took an ice pack and applied it to the back of her head but other than that she seemed aright just a little shaken up.  
"Guys, is Christina ok" I heard and turned to see Marcus,  
"really man what do you want" asked Leo.  
"I've grown use to seeing you a minimum twice a day now you're popping up all over the place" said Leo as he threw his hands up in Marcus's face. Marcus ignored him and pushed past Leo to stand in front of me and Bree.  
"Is she ok" he asked again "I heard what happened".  
"Wow news travels fast around here" I said. Marcus smiled at me and shrugged "I also heard how you stood up to " he said showing me a dazzling smile. "Yea" I said my voice shaking, I clenched my fist at my side wanting to slap myself but settled for closing my eyes and clearing my throat. He chuckled and looked up as Chase helped Christina walk out the office and over to us.  
"Hey guys don't worry I'm ok" she said with a smile, I nodded glad there wasn't any serious damage before the bell rung. "Well off to class said Marcus See you guys after school I'm glad you ok" he added looking at Chris before walking off. I shook my head turning only to run into Leo.  
"What" I asked as he looked at me.  
"Nothing" he said kind of unsure before turning and walking off.  
I kind of felt bad I couldn't tell Leo the truth about Marcus and I didn't want to ruin how everything was supposed to play out but at the same time I had a feeling I was going to one way or another.  
If I haven't already…


	6. Chapter 6

Lab Rats: Chapter 6  
After school we hung out a bit with Marcus, even with what I knew about him I found he was easy to get along with and knew how to make me laugh. Leo I can tell didn't like that I was getting along so well with his enemy and it was hurting me knowing how he felt betrayed and alone in a way. I choked down the guilt I felt, and found it easy to almost forget about everything around me when Marcus and I talked. Bree and Christina were talking about some movie they wanted to go see excitedly so when Marcus turned to say something to Chase I smiled and stood up walking over to the girls.  
"Hey" I said "you guys plan on going to the movies" I said, "yeah later this week Bree and I been planning it for some time just us two" said Chris,  
"but I mean if you want you can come too" Bree added quickly nudging her.  
"Oh no it's ok Bree maybe next week we can all go together". I pulled on my hair nervously before picking up my bag. "I got lots of homework to catch up on so I'm going to head to the house" I said before quickly heading out the school.  
"See what you did" said Bree after they watched her walk off.  
Marcus stood and quickly ran to catch up to Evelyn…  
"Hey Evelyn wait up" I heard someone yell out from behind me. I sped up not wanting to be bothered, I didn't understand why Christina had such a hard time getting along with me. I was nice to everyone I didn't see what her problem was. Maybe it's the thing with her parents...  
"Wait" he said stopping in front of me.  
"What do you want Marcus I'm not in the mood."  
"Well I can see that and i don't want to hold you up any longer then necessary I just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out sometime this week."  
"Uh why? I mean not that I don't want to its just…why" I asked confused.  
"Well you seem like a nice person who could use a friend who doesn't live in the same house as you." he shrugged,  
"I guess" I said "if you want you can help me with my extra assignments I have a lot of work."  
"That's fine he said then maybe once you catch up we can actually go out like to the mall or something."  
I narrowed my eyes and placed a hand on my hip, "that sounds nice and all Marcus but what's your real reason for wanting to hang with me."  
"What?" he said as he laughed "I told you I think you can use a friend."  
"That's not why and you know it buddy", he sighed.  
"Fine" he said getting serious, and for a moment I thought he was going to tell me he was evil like he told Leo.  
"I kind of think your cute" he said blushing, I titled my head to the side.  
"What" I whispered,  
"Yeah I know it was a stupid thing to say" he said kicking at the ground. "I'm just going to go" he said about to walk away.  
"Wait" I said turning to face him. "Look we just met and I don't want to lead you on or anything but if you really want to hang out we can later this week. We can watch some movies or something" I said.  
"That's great he said, give me your phone" he said.  
"Ok" I said before handing him my phone, i watched him put in his number before handing me my phone back. "Text me ok" he said before happily running off, I smiled lightly shaking my head before turning to walk away.  
"AH!" I said seeing Leo standing behind me, "how did you when did you"..  
"What were you and Mr. Eyebrows talking about?"  
"Oh Leo leo Leo Leo Leo what I and my new friend Marcus have to talk about is none of your business."  
"Come on Evelyn I know you know something about Marcus and your acting like you two are madly in love."  
"I…what" I said,  
"I see the way you two have been looking at each other all day"  
I shook my head "I just met him today Leo nothing like that is going to happen anyway."  
"And if it does he said stepping closer to me "can I trust you then?"  
"Leo come on" I said as I went to touch him. "No just forget it I thought you were different but you don't believe me either" he said before walking away.  
"Leo wait" I said running after him.  
Leo and I walked all the way home together, I decided I was going to let Leo know some things just not everything.

As we walked into the house I closed the door behind us. "Leo look I said I do believe you about Marcus," he stopped and turned to me smiling, "you do" he said excitedly... "I mean", he took out his phone and pressed some buttons,  
"Mind saying that again please". I rolled my eyes and pushed the phone away. "That's all I'm telling you I can't say anything else but don't worry I swear to you everything will fall into place soon."  
"Well, ok he said if you're telling the truth then…you're free to crush on the creepy eyebrows kid."  
"What pfft… I do not have a crush on Marcus" I said as I walked after him.  
"Yeah and I'm not amazingly awesome and dripping with good looks" he said with a smile. "But you're not" I said making him drop his smile,  
"Now you're just being mean" he said placing his bag down on the couch. I laughed and did the same.  
"Hey ever had grilled cheese with bacon" I asked.  
"No!" He said excitedly, I smiled and we ran to the kitchen.  
Leo and I spent our time in the kitchen just talking as I made a bunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and bacon when I was done I poured up some ice tea from the fridge adding some lemon and we sat down in the living room to watch TV. "Awesome!" He yelled "Pig Zombies Movie marathon" he yelled.  
"Really" I said "In my universe this doesn't exist I always wondered what these things were about."  
"Oh you're going to love it" he said looking at me before we both turned to the TV.

"Leo, Evelyn… did you two do your homework?"  
We heard behind us making us jump. "Uhhh" we both said looking at each other before looking back to Tasha. She shook her head before turning off the TV.  
"You know the drill Leo no TV until you finish all your homework. Leo went to say something but I covered his mouth with my hand. "Listen the faster we do our homework the faster we can get back to the movie, if we're lucky we can see it from the middle and you can catch me up". He nodded and we both grabbed our bags and plates and raced off to the lab. Tasha laughed as she watched us run off shaking her head. "Man if I didn't know any better I would think those two were actually related" she said out loud.  
"Who" asked Donald as he walked in from the left hallway.  
"Leo and Evelyn…i think we might have another Pig Zombie movie fan."  
"Really?" Asked Donald smiling,  
"She's actually into those."  
"Apparently" said Tasha, "wow they do have a few things in common don't they" he said just as the others walked through the door.  
"Seriously Christina that wasn't cool" said Chase, "really!" said Christina "just yesterday you were feeling the same way."  
"Yeah but that was before…look just cool it ok" he said before walking off Adam and Bree following behind him.  
"Christina what happened" asked Mr. Davenport.  
"Nothing" she said before racing upstairs to her room. "Maybe I should go talk to her" said Tasha, "no let her be alone for a while and cool off I'll go see what happened from the kids" he said before walking towards the lab.  
As Leo and Evelyn were sitting down doing their homework they looked up hearing the elevator doors opening. Bree quickly zipped in and grabbed Evelyn,  
"Evee I'm so sorry for Christina's behavior you can totally come to the movies with us if you want."  
"Nah its cool Bree wouldn't want to make Chris madder at me besides Marcus is going to help me with my homework over the week so I'm going to be busy."  
"OH MY GOSH you and Marcus" she said her smile getting bigger.  
"Uh no were just friends Bree" I said as I walked away from her. "Yeah sounds like more than just friends to me" teased Chase as he and Adam high-fived and laughed. "Haha I said but really guys were just friends",  
"Not for long" said Bree and I turned noticing she had my phone. "Look Marcuse's number is in here already and you guys just met today." Ohhh they all teased making my blush. "Look she's totally blushing".  
Gasp "Eves your face is on fire" yelled Adam pointing to me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone from Bree before texting Marcus.  
'My siblings are totally being dorks what you up to…  
I placed my phone in my pocket and sat back down to finish my homework.  
"Done" Leo and I said at the same time. "Pig Zombie marathon!" we yelled before racing upstairs and past Mr. Davenport.  
"Hey uh guys what's wrong with Christina" he asked, Chase sighed and stood up from his seat. "Christina was a little mean to Evelyn and upset her but apparently, he smirked Marcus made up for it."  
"What Marcus...and Evelyn no, no, no that cannot happen."  
"What why Mr. Davenport I think they make a cute couple" said Bree  
"Yes that's nice and all Bree but remember Evelyn is from another universe."  
"Oh right I kind of forgot about that Mr. Davenport" said Bree as she looked down sadly. "But I mean it's not like they're going to fall in love and get married."  
"Yeah said Chase I give it like a month before she moves on to someone else girls are crazy like that." Hey said Bree as she hit Chase in the arm.  
Leo and I were on the couch with popcorn watching the movie it was pretty good so far and I had to admit I loved it. I turned when I heard footsteps and saw Christina coming from upstairs. I turned back around not wanting to get into it with her again and focused on the TV. I heard her head to the elevator and sighed. "Don't worry" said Leo "Christina will come around she's only upset because she thinks you like chase or he likes you."  
"What but I don't like chase not like that" I said shaking my head. "Well maybe you should try telling that to Christina maybe get her off your back."  
"Maybe" I said before standing and racing down to the lab.  
"Hey Bree I think I left my phone down here have you seen it I'm afraid Marcus might have texted back."  
Bree smiled "awe someone wants to talk to their future boyfriend."  
"Bree I told you it's not like that"…"yet" she added making me laugh and shake my head. "Well maybe I left it upstairs come help me look please" I told her. She nodded and we walked upstairs. Now maybe Christina would get the hint and I realize I'm not into Chase in that way.  
Later that night had us all gathered in the lab  
"Ok kids I have news to share with you all, since we have a new house guest who's going to be staying with us for some time, until I can figure out how to send her back to her right universe. She will be living with us as your new sister."  
"Eek I knew it" said Bree as she hugged me around the neck. "Another sister this is so awesome."  
"I'm happy too Bree now could you stop choking me."  
"Oh sorry" she said, I looked at Mr. Davenport and smiled. "So you guys adopted me" I asked. "Yup…kind of had no choice" he added. "I'm going to ignore that last part" I said before hugging him. "This is so cool I go from not having a dad to having one of the coolest dads in the world…well this world."  
"What do you mean you didn't have a dad" asked Leo. I froze realizing what I just said before I scratched the back of my head trying to think of what to say before I simply walked off.  
"Ok then awkward" said Adam laughing, everyone looked at him before they looked at MR. Davenport. "What you don't expect to go talk to her do you."  
"Well you're her dad now too big D" said Leo as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You guys should try to bond like we did" he said. "fine but if she starts talking about boys and other girly things I'm jumping ship" he said before heading to go talk to Evelyn.  
I made my way to my room trying not to die of embarrassment, I never really talked to anyone about how I felt about not having a father growing up and having basically told the whole house hold I felt kind of indifferent.  
Just as I sat on my bed there was a knock on my door and Mr. Davenport opened it sticking his head in.  
"Oh gosh" I said covering my face with my hands.  
"Yeah I don't want to do this as much as you do but it's the right thing to do in my position" he said before pulling the chair out from the desk in my room and sitting down." Look I don't know what your original life was back home and I'm not asking you to tell me but I just want you to know that we are your family now and we are here for you".  
"Thanks...dad" I said before I laughed "that's so weird to say" I said shaking my head. "Yeah it's weird on this end too" he said before standing up. "Come on let's go finish watching the Pig Zombie Movie." "Alright." I said happily before we raced downstairs to the living room.

That night as I got ready for bed my phone went off, I quickly picked it up and looked seeing it was text from Marcus.  
'Hey so what happened at home everything ok.'  
'Yeah everything is fine thanks for asking'  
'Well it's the least i can do for my friends'  
'Awe your sweet, well I got to go to bed now I'll see you at school tomorrow k'  
'ok have a good night's sleep see you tomorrow'  
'night'  
'GN…'  
Marcus smirked as he sent his last text of the night his father sitting behind his desk watching him.  
Marcus turned and looked down at the tablet on the desk a recording frozen on when Evelyn hugged Mr. Davenport.  
"Seems like Mr. Davenport likes to play house."  
"Yes but this can work to our advantage. Marcus I have a new mission for you."  
Marcus turned to his father with a smirk on his face...


	7. Chapter 7

Lab Rats: Chapter 7

Christinas POV

I was sitting on my bed pulling my socks up to my ankles and slipping into my high-tops. I had changed to sweat pants, a loose black T-shirt (Chase's shirt, don't tell him), my new high-tops and my thick socks (Because it's so cold outside.) I put my hair up in a braid witch I only do once in a while. I grabbed my E-phone off my drawing desk. I put it on vibrate before slipping it into my pocket. I opened to door to my room and looked into the hall. I saw no one so I closed the door to my room and began to walk down the hall. When I was coming close to the living room I heard the Pig Zombies movie playing. I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room. On the couch were Evelyn, Leo and Davendude. Davendude looked up.  
"Where are you going?" He asked. I frowned. He can't remember anything.  
"My jog." I said picking up my belt off the floor (Where I always leave It.) and put it on. Davendude nodded as I walked up to the door. Chase walked in the room and looked at me  
"Is that my Shirt?" He asked raising his eyebrow. I already had the door open.  
"Maybe..." I said looking down at the shirt I was wearing.  
"Christina's got a crush on Chase, Christina's got a crush on Chase." Leo sang. And let me say his singing isn't really good...  
"Shut up Leo. Or you just may find potato's in your pants." I said not to happy about Leo saying that. I never blushed but I could tell I was now. And so was Chase. I walked outside and closed the door behind me. The cold air hit my face and I smiled. I began to jog down the drive way.  
The door of the house opened once more.  
"Christina wait up!" Chase yelled running up to me as I was still jogging. I stopped and he did also. I turned to him.  
"Ya dude?" I asked. He smiled a bit  
"I was wondering if I could join you." He asked I nodded. He smiled again. He pulled the hair thing from my hair and my braid fell apart.  
"Better." He said with a smile. I swear I was blushing but I only rolled my eyes. He laughed a bit.  
"Race ya." He said running off  
"No fair!" I called to him racing after him.

Evelyn POV  
I watched from the window as Chase ran down the driveway Christina running after him  
'What does she have against me?' I asked myself and sighed a bit.  
"You ok?" Leo whispered to me. I nodded.  
"Just thinking." I said looking back to the TV as a Pig was getting Nun-chucks out.

Christina POV  
Chase was pretty fast. We ran 5 blocks before stopping.  
"You should try out for track this year." I said. He looked me in the eyes  
"You think?" He asked. I nodded. He looked at my shirt again  
"I'm serious... Is that my shirt?" He asked. I sighed and nodded "Looks better on you than it ever did me." He said Which just made me blush more  
"Thanks." I said. He smiled.  
"No problem Chris." He said. "Race ya back?" He asked  
"Your on." I said. I began to run towards the house  
"Unfair!" He called out to me. I just laughed a bit and kept running "I'm leveling the playing field!" I called back. I knew he would have rolled his eyes but I kept running and didn't look back. I reached the house and stopped turning around. Chase wasn't far behind and when he caught up he looked at me.  
"You, Christina Melody Jackson, are unfair." He said. I rolled my eyes at my full name.  
"Whatever dude." I said. I turned around and walked towards the door. Chase fallowed me. My heart was beating fast from running 10 blocks. I usually only do 6 blocks. I saw Evelyn, Davenport and Leo still watching the movies. I put my Jacket away and too my hair thing back from Chase.  
"Aw the two lovers are back." Leo said. I walked up to him and pinched his ear. He yelped as I let go and walked back upstairs.  
"And rude lovers at that." Leo said. He rubbed his ear as I rolled my eyes. My phone began to vibrate witch really irritated my butt. I got my phone out and looked at who my new text was from. It was Bree. I opened the text  
'Leo's right! Lovers!' It read. I turned Red a bit  
'Are you stalking me now?' I texted her  
'Nope'  
'Than how do you know what Leo said?'  
'I had just left the room' I rolled my eyes putting my phone away. I walked into my room and closed the door. I walked up to my little drawing desk witch held my, colored pencils, blank paper, and a picture of my dad. My dad looks nothing like me. He was a tall man about 6'8 with jet black hair and light brown eyes. But I loved him. I couldn't wait for him to come home from the war!

Evelyn POV

I wonder if it's Christina's father dying that she's mad about me being here. Maybe she doesn't think they can trust anyone... Wait. I forget... Christina doesn't even know about her father's death...

Friday...

Finally it was Friday, we were hanging out in the hallways of the school, some kids started to walk around and pass out yearbooks. I thanked the guy that handed me one before walking over to the others who was looking at their books.  
"Oh look, see Evee told you I'm not the only one who thinks you and Marcus would make a cute couple." I looked at her before glancing down at the book seeing her on the pages of future couples. In a square decorated with red hearts was a picture of me and Marcus. I was leaned up against the lockers with a smile on my face while Marcus stood beside me one hand on the locker next to a small smile on his face as well.  
"Oh come on" I said "I only been here for like a week people".  
"Yeah and you made quite an impression" said Bree as she nodded behind me I turned and looked seeing these two guys checking me out. "Oh gross" I said, Leo glared at the two guys and stood from where he was sitting.  
"Hey losers eyes off my sister" he yelled making them blush with embarrassment before they walked off. "Yeah that's what I thought" he yelled after them,  
"Awe I can always count on my little brother" I said with a smile.  
"Look at this" chase said coming towards us, "my name isn't even in the year book."  
"Wait no here it is" I said pointing out a blank picture in his book. "Chip Davenport oh great I'm such a nobody that no one knows my name."  
"We know your name" said Leo. "Yeah that doesn't help" he said. Just then Principle Perry walked out from her office carrying a sign. "Ok listen up maggots this week is the Talent show, so sign up" Christina walked up to us reading a book. Surprisingly she had the yearbook balancing on her head. She didn't seem to notice it. Leo frowned  
"Dude what's with the Yearbook hat?" Leo asked. Christina glanced up  
"Huh?" She asked. She touched the top of her hair and pulled down her yearbook.  
"Who did that?" She asked putting it in her bag. She looked back to her book. I saw the title. It was called 'Diamond eyes' and there were two diamonds on the front.  
"What ya reading?" Leo asked her. Christina looked up once more.  
"Diamond eyes by Kelnedy Hutch." She said looking back to her book.  
"Ha! Beat you to Diamond thief!" Bree said holding up her book. Christina glared before looking back to her own book.  
"You hear about the Talent show?" I asked her. She looked up at me. She looked pretty annoyed  
"Yes. I did." She said before looking back to her book which Chase took from her.  
"Hey!" She said as he held it up. She, being shorter than Chase reached out for it but couldn't reach it. "Give it back!" She said. Chase shook his head. Christina kept reaching for it. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long day...  
A little bit later I was at my locker reading over some poems for my English class when a hand covered my face.  
"Guess who" I heard and smiled as I turned before hugging the person behind me. "Marcus I haven't seen you all day."  
"Yeah I been busy" he said "but I had to make time for my favorite girl in the world." Inside my head my brain just exploded, there's no way he just said that to me. Then I had to think it through, he could be using me to get close to the others but dam he was making it so hard for me to care.  
"Well that's nice and all" I said showing him my book.  
"Oh come on" he said "you're always doing homework lets have some fun."  
"Ok I said putting my book down what kind of fun." He looked around before smirking and walking over to the wall, "look here the talent shows why don't you enter."  
"Why don't you I asked Leo told me how you chase and Adam formed a band a few weeks back."  
"He did huh, what else he tell you" he asked. "Uhh a lot like how you broke your guitar and blamed him before admitting it was you, oh and how your grandma died and a few other things."  
"Well I don't like to be in the spotlight he shrugged but you I could see you doing something like singing and dancing." "No I said shaking my hand I don't sing"…"well what about dancing" he asked. I shrugged "maybe I said I like to dance hip-hop but I mean I'm not that good." "Well what are you good at" he asked me, "nothing really" I said looking down.  
"Oh come on" he said pulling me into a side hug. I looked up at him and smiled shyly as I brushed some hair behind my ear.  
"I guess I can do dancing" I said, "see I knew it you little liar" he said. "well I got to go my dad will kill me if I don't come straight home afterschool today and I have an essay to write before the end of the day."  
"Ok" I said, just as I said that he leaned over and kissed the side of my head before simple walking off. Bree who was standing to the side with her boyfriend Ethan came over her mouth wide open.  
"I totally saw that" she said "and wow he likes you like likes you likes you" she said.  
"I don't know Bree I mean I can't what if I went home like tomorrow",  
" I thought of that but Mr. Davenport is not figuring out how to send you home no time soon soo you should let me hook you and Marcus up this weekend".  
"I don't know Bree I really need to think about but I let you know by the end of the day how's that."  
"Fine" she said before folding her arms across her chest as I walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

Lab Rats: Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Christina POV  
I walked up to the Talent show signup sheet. I wrote my name down before anyone could see me and looked around than I got caught by Bree.  
"You signed up? What are you going to do?!" She asked excitedly  
"SHHH!" I said as people looked over. "Bree I didn't want everyone to know I signed up. Or I would have told you guys." I whispered to her. She nodded.  
"Still what are you going to do?" She asked excitedly. Truth was I was still debating. I would either show people how fast and good I draw, or I could come out and play my Keyboard. I didn't know witch...  
"It's a surprise." I lied walking towards my locker. Bree fallowed behind me  
"Come on Chris I want to know." She whined as I got my notebook from my locker.  
"Bree I'm not telling you." I said. She frowned.  
"Either you tell me or I tell Chase you have a major crush on him." She said. I turned a deep red.  
"Fine... I don't know yet. I'm still debating." I said closing my locker. Bree starred at me blankly  
"Debating between what?" She asked I sighed.  
"This one I really can't tell you Bree. I'm deciding between two of my hobbies no one knows about. Except for one. One of the options is showing people how fast and good I can draw." I said as I began to walk away.  
"Come on Chris!" Bree yelled running after me trying not to use her bionics. "Please, please, please tell me the other one!" She said. Everyone began to stair.  
"Bree... I can't. This one I don't tell anyone. And If I decide on it I'll tell you. If I decided to draw than it's my little secret." I said. She sighed  
"Fine. I won't tell Chase about the crush." She said walking away. I sighed and headed out of school.  
Evylen's Pov  
When I got home I was instantly hit with a text message from Marcus,  
'Hey hope you sighed up for the talent show if not don't worry ill make sure your name is on there'  
I laughed and shook my head before I sighed thinking about what I could do. I could sing but I get so nervous that my voice starts to crack. I could dance but I liked to be hiding by being in a group of dancers. The only other talent i had was playing the guitar but I hadn't played in a while and I wasn't sure I could do it. I decided to head to the kitchen and think it over with a snack. Just then Tasha walked in from the laundry room.  
"Hey Evelyn how was school" she asked.  
"It was ok" I said with a smile, "Leos too cute he totally stood up for me when these boys were checking me out it was adorable."  
" Awe she said you two are really bonding huh".  
" Yeah I said in my own thoughts its nice having a little brother again" I said before walking off. Tasha looked up in confusing and surprise. What exactly did Evelyn mean by that? She quickly walked down to the lab to see if Donald knew anything.

"Hey Donald can I talk to you for a minute" she asked her husband as she walked through the automatic lab doors.  
"Yeah sure what's wrong" he asked, "well I was just talking to Evee and she said something that kinda...well…surprised me".  
"What exactly" he asked.  
"She said it was nice to have a little brother...again. I'm not sure what to make of that I kind of have a feeling I do but I don't want to assume."  
"Well said Donald pushing himself back from his desk. It could mean one of two things, either she misses her brother back from her world…or she misses her brother back from her world. Who's dead?"  
"That's what I was afraid of said Tasha as she placed a hand over her heart. poor girl I wonder what happened she said, I don't even think she realizes what she said she walked off with this blissful smile on her face telling me how Leo stood up for her today at school."  
Donald sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm glad she and Leo are getting along but I'm seriously worried she's becoming too attached. Bree already told me how she may have a crush on the kid's new friend Marcus".  
"The one Leo swears is evil" she asked, "yeah said Donald I just don't want to see anyone get hurt when she gets sent home."  
"Well how about we try not to think about it and when the time comes then...we deal with it.  
The next day was Saturday and I was surprised I woke up as early as I did. I made my way downstairs and poured me a bowl of cereal before sitting on the couch turning on the TV. Just as I was getting into my Saturday morning cartoon I heard the doorbell ring. I looked around not noticing anyone and stood up placing my bowl on the table. I opened the door and gasp, standing there was Marcus. Caught completely off guard i freaked and pulled a Leo slamming the door in his face. My hair was a mess I was wearing some pajama shorts and a tank top and had no bra on.  
"Hey honey who was at the door" said Tasha coming from upstairs.  
"Marcus is here why is Marcus here?" I all but yelled at her before running upstairs to my room to fix myself up. Tasha laughed and walked to the door opening it.  
"Hello Marcus is it, excuse her I'm guessing she wasn't expecting you, come in" she said stepping aside.  
"I figured" he laughed just as Leo walked in from out the lab. "Ahh! Marcus what are you doing here"  
"I invited him" said Bree as her Adam and Chase walked in behind Leo. "Yeah Bree told me you guys had plans on going out today and invited me."  
"Oh shoot did I say today" said Bree "I totally forgot we got that thing to do…right guys" she said looking at the boys,  
"Hmm oh yeah that thing" said Chase catching on quickly.  
"What thing asked Adam making them glare at him, ohhh right that thing ha-ha" he laughed before they then quickly ran down the hall leaving a confused Tasha and Marcus while Leo just glared.  
"I don't know what your plans are with my sister but if you hurt her I will END you!" he said before running upstairs to check on Evelyn.  
I was going crazy in my room, clothes were all over the place and hair scrunches were thrown all over my bed.  
I had brushed out my hair and placed it in a twisted bun leaving some hair out in front now all I needed was the perfect outfit. Just as I decided on what to wear Leo ran into my room.  
"Leo what's up" I asked as I looked at him. Marcus is here he said, "yeah I know I have a feeling Bree and the others are in on that."  
"Yeah well they are and I think they're setting you up on a date"…we looked at each other before grinning from ear to ear…  
Leo came back down but dressed differently he wore a black shirt that had white letters on it that read 'This is Nothing You Should See My Better Side' with a white tie painted on the shirt. He wore some dark wash blue jeans and his black and white converse.  
"Looks like I will be going on your little outing" he said with a smile as he walked over to Marcus who was sitting on the couch. Marcus went to say something but Leo turned to the stairs as Evelyn walked down. Both him and Marcus jaws dropped and Eddy being Eddy came on the screen at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Woo look who's all dressed up",  
"Eddy" I said as I rolled my eyes. I had put on a pair of waist high blue shorts with a pink tank top tucked into them and a blue white and pink shirt that tied in the front. The collar of the shirt was popped and it was short sleeve. I had a cute pink ribbon tied on my wrist and wore my knee high converse with knee high white socks. I let my hair down curling my hair and puffing out my bangs.  
"Wow… you look… amazing said Marcus",  
"Thanks" I said as I blushed not looking in the eyes, when I did look up at him I saw something flash in his eyes but as quickly as it came it was gone.  
"No, NO, NO, no, Mommmmm Big D!" yelled Leo as he tried pushing me back up the stairs. Practically the whole house came running.  
"Leo" I said as I tried to get around him,  
"Do you see how she is trying to leave the house?" "Make her go change...here" he said running to the closet and pulling out this long trench coat.  
"I hear trench coats are in this season" he said smiling. He tried to come at me with it but I side stepped him making him trip over the coat.  
"Leo laughed his mom I think she looks fine."  
"Yeah said Bree love the outfit,"  
"I've seen better" said Christina as she folded her arms over her chest. Chase nudged her and she rolled her eyes,  
"I mean yeah cute" she added, I ignored her and walked over to Marcus,  
"Leo calm down" I said you're coming with us remember. "Ohh yeah" he said before running over to the door.  
"What wait that wasn't part of the plan said Bree...i mean oh no not Leo he's going to ruin everything." "Yeah well we both decided and he's coming" I laughed as I looked at her with and, 'I know it was you look.' Bree laughed nervously as Tasha walked over to us.  
"We'll have fun she said and be back before dinner".  
"Ok" I said, "awe you look so cute" she said playing with my hair. "Uhh Tasha" I said.  
"Oh right sorry" she said stepping back.  
"Come on" said Marcus as he went to grab my hand. Leo quickly jumped between us and grabbed my hand. "Come on big sister lets go before we miss the bus" he said before smiling at Marcus and leading me out the door. "Oh Leo he's so cute" Marcus said through clenched teeth before following us out the door closing it behind him.

Christina POV  
Everyone looked at me once theyt were gone  
"What? I have seen better." I said.  
"Dude lighten up on her." Adam said. I frowned  
"You guys don't know do you." I said and they all looked at me weird  
"What do you mean?" asked Tasha  
"My mom's name is Evelyn." I said walking to my room after saying it. And I'm glad I got that out!

Evelyn POV  
I wish I could record the day and post it for everyone to see because it was too funny. We started the day off with going to I-hop for breakfast. Marcus asked for a high chair for Leo which in turn got him a little punch from me though it was funny. Then this one old couple walked by our table and the old lady was like. "These young couples, having kids younger, and younger these days."  
This made me and Marcus laugh but then blush and avoid eye contact because having kids would involve…well yeah you get it. After we ate we went to the mall, I don't why but I suggest we take pictures in the photo booth and quickly slid in. Marcus and Leo fought for five minutes trying to sit next to me and I quickly slid out the booth and walked away. They then ran after me and pulled me back promising to stop fighting. I nodded and walked into the booth, as Leo went to walk Marcus pulled him back making him stumble before sliding in next to me. Leo glared at the back of his head before I Marcus put the money in. the first picture came out alright, then the next one was of Leo with his fingers behind Marcuse's head the third one was of Marcus pushing Leo out the booth and me watching them with a mad expression on my face, the last picture was of Marcus kissing me on the cheek making my eyes widen. When the picture came out and we each got a copy Leo tried to jump on Marcus but I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him away saying if he behaves ill but him a new video game. That shut him up for a while, then Marcus ran off saying he left his cell phone in the booth which was on the other side of the mall. I shrugged and Leo and I went into the pet store to look at the cute animals. When Marcus came back he had a little pink bag in his hand and handed it to me.I smiled and quickly looked at it before pulling out a long white box with a cute black ribbon tied around it.  
"Marcus you didn't have to buy me anything"  
"Yeah" said Leo as he tried to squeeze between us, but Marcus pushed him away.  
"I couldn't help myself I saw this and it reminded me so much of you I had to get it." I opened it and gasp, inside was a cute silver charm bracelet, it had three charms already on there one was of a heart the other two was a music note and some ballet slippers. "Awe its beautiful" I said as he helped me put it on. I hugged him kissing him quickly on the cheek before we walked out hand in hand. "Hey guys wait for me" yelled Leo…after that we saw a movie and then went home getting back an hour before dinner.  
"Leo come on why are you mad at me" I said but he ignored me and stormed upstairs. Even after buying him two new games he still was mad at me. I know I shouldn't be but I was falling for Marcus hard and I'm a teenage girl so it doesn't take long for me to fall for a cute boy. I groaned pulling at my hair, Marcus was going to be the death of me and Leo wasn't helping he reminded me so much of my late brother that it wasn't even funny and I didn't like having him mad at me. I sighed finally realizing what I had to do to get him to stop being mad at me. At the talent show on Monday I was going to have to do the one thing I hated doing in front of a crowd…sing.


	9. Chapter 9

Christina POV  
I sat at the Piano upsairs in the Davenport's house. Everyone was asleep. I hadn't played in a long time. I lightly touched one key and the sound was soft but itkinda echoed. I know Tasha and Davenport's room was sound proof. So was Evees and mine. Not to sure about the lab though... I began to actualy play. Each sound echoed in the halls. I was playing with both hands. It sounded right to me... But what do I know? I kept playing. I lightly sang  
"It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger than this, I'll admit I'm just the same as I was before." I sang before someone cleared their throat making me mess up. I quickly turned to see who it was.  
"Chase! What are you doing up here?" I asked. He gave me a look than said 'Really?'  
"I could ask you the same thing." He said as he walked over sitting next to me. I looked at him as he looked at me  
"What dose it look like I'm doing?" I asked.

Evee POV  
I watched from around the corner as Christina looked at Chase and Chase looked back at her  
"What dose it look like I'm doing?" She asked.  
"Playing them Piano as loud as you can." He said and Christina rolled her eyes  
"Do you know how much work it takes to play this thing right?" She asked. Chase frowned a bit and nodded.  
"Bionics. I know how to play all instraments." He said. Christina rolled her eyes. She played a few notes witch Chase than played in a diffrent tune. She played a few more notes and he again played them in a diffrent tune. I knew what was coming. I just watched. Christina began to play with both hands and Chase fallowed at the same speed till they both played the same note and looked eachother in the eyes. I smiled a bit as they both leaned in. when their lips touched I walked back to my room shutting the door as softly as I could with a big grin on my face.

Christina POV  
Chase pulled away blushing. I think I was redder than him though. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged back.  
"Get some sleep?" He asked.  
"I can't. I'm still deciding." I said. He let me go and looked me in the eyes  
"Deciding on what?" He asked. I sighed  
"What to do for the talent show." I said playing a few keys on the piano. He grabbed my hand.  
"I think you should play the keyboard. You're amazing." He said witch made me blush.  
"Thanks. I think I will." I said with a smile. He smiloed back and kissed my cheek "Go to bed." He said as he stood up and walked off. I stood up and walked to my room.

Evee POV

I sat on my bed as I braided my hair, I wanted it wavy for tomorrow, Marcus told me he like when my hair was down then when it was up. I sighed the whole story line of these people's lives flashing through my head one again. What was my purpose of being here I mean once the current story line ends what happens do I just go back to my world like nothing happened. I knew there had to be a reason I was here I just had to figure it out. I held the brush in my hand and looked at the mirror on the back of it. My hair was perfect so I put the brush down on my desk before turning to get into bed. As I turned I heard a thud and looked seeing the brush had fallen off my desk, as I bent down to pick it up I saw a swirl of colors surround it for a second before it vanished. My eyes widened realizing it looked like the same rainbow of colors that opened a hole that bought me here. I shook my head choosing to ignore that little mishap but something told me this wouldn't be the last time I saw those sparks of colors.

**Hey people! Ok so full chaoters will not be up over this weekend seeing my co-writier will be away for a bit. So this is just telling you what Christina will be doing and how Chasetina forms :) Hope you liked it! Oh and the last Evee part was writted my Co-wrighter Misaai**


	10. Bonus Chapter!

Bonus chapter  
Marcus and I met at the corner of the block that lead halfway to each of our houses. I had worn a pair of grey skinny jeans that had rips in them and black material. I had on a black undershirt with a green fishnet shirt over it and green sneakers. I had on a black cap with my hair curled in small curls. I had called Marcus to meet me because I wanted to talk to him about our date yesterday without Leo interfering. So I lied saying I was going to store and went to meet up with him.  
"Hi" I said as I smiled before hugging him, I was surprised because he smelled extra good today.  
"You look awesome as always" he said before grabbing my hand, "thanks" I said as he lightly touched the bracelet I haven't took off since our date.  
"So what do you want to do" he asked as we begin walking down the block.  
"I don't know anything is fine with me" I said shrugging as I put my hands in my pockets. He smirked and wrapped his arm around me. "Well how about we stop for some pizza and figure out what we want to do then". "Sure" I said before we sped up a bit and walked towards the nearest pizza shop.

As we were eating pizza we were laughing and having a good time, Marcus kept glancing at his phone and giving me these weird looks when he thought I wasn't looking but I noticed them.  
"Is something wrong?" I asked after a while, he put down his soda he just took a sip from and sighed.  
"Are we dating?" He asked, I blushed and shrugged if "you want" I said. "I mean"… he smiled before getting up and sliding next to me in the same booth. I moved over shocked by the sudden closeness.  
"So there's another question I want to ask you but I don't think is the right time".  
"If it's me marrying you I'm sorry but were a little too young" I joked. He blushed and shook his head "no it's not that" he said rubbing the back of his head.  
"I'm just playing with you but why can't you ask me now" I asked.  
"Because I need to figure something out first" he said remembering when Mr. Davenport told the other that where she was from they were all a show. He knew she must know something and since the davenports didn't come barging into his home asking questions then either she didn't know about him and his bionics or she's good at hiding what she knows he thought as he looked into her brown eyes. His father wanted him to use her to see what she may know but it was hard to do when he realized he had actual feelings for her.  
"Marcus you ok" I asked noticing he been spacing out for a while. He nodded "yeah I'm fine" he said squeezing my shoulder pulling me closer to him. My eyes widened and I felt my mouth dry up so fast I already knew what was about to happen. He leaned down and I panicked and picked up my pizza making his face smash into it. His eyes popped open and I smiled nervously.  
"I'm sooo sorry" I said picking up a napkin and wiping his face off. "I'm nervous I said and you kind of caught me off guard I mean we just started dating".  
"Fair enough he said before standing, I'm going to go wash my face off I'll be back" he said. I nodded and turned in my seat slapping a hand to my head. Stupid I thought as I sighed, I waited for Marcus to return my leg shaking. I looked up when a shadow fell over me and saw a guy about five years or older than me.  
"Hey" he said sliding in to sit next to me. I looked behind me and pointed to me, "you talking to me" I asked.  
"Yeah he said I noticed you were sitting over here by yourself".  
"No my dates in the bathroom" I smiled.  
"Typically answer" he laughed, I laughed too but then stopped suddenly making him clear his throat.  
"Look I don't know how old you are but I'm 15 and you're like 30 so as my sister would say beat it bozo" I said flicking my wrist at him.  
"Oh come on don't be like that" he said grabbing my face a little too roughly. I gasped and tried pushing him away but he just pushed into me more. All of a sudden he was quickly pulled back and fell onto the floor.  
"Lost something" said Marcus as he cracked his knuckles. "Because I don't think you're going to find it anywhere near my girlfriend". The guy laughed and stood up, "your dating him…come on sweet heart you can do better". I stood and kick him in-between making him drop to the floor.  
"Your one to judge" I said, Marcus watched with a raised eyebrow. The guy stood up again and grabbed me making me flinch. Marcus quickly grabbed him by the shoulder and flipped him onto his back. I then kicked at him again and again and when I tried a third time Marcus picked me up and placed me over his shoulder making me laugh. He placed a ten dollar bill on the table and quickly exited the shop. I laughed till we were about two blocks away.  
"You can put me down now" I said. He slowly put me down and I looked up at him since he was like four inches taller than me. I couldn't help but look into his eyes and I felt my heart speed up. We just starred at each other for a few seconds before he smiled.  
"If I try to kiss you again you're not going to slam a fist into my face this time are you". I shook my head and he titled my chin before leaning down and placing his lips softly on mine. I felt like electricity was running through my blood stream. His lips were soft and I could have stayed like this forever. All of a sudden I opened my eyes and noticed a stream of colors around the both of us. I assumed it was just the sun reflecting off of the water and closed my eyes again enjoying my first kiss with my new boyfriend.

"So did you have a good time" he asked as he held my hand, "definitely" I said. I hadn't stopped smiling since the kiss, I knew my lips were a little bruised but I didn't care. "Good" he said as we stopped a block away from the house. "So" he said before quickly kissing me again making laugh, he chuckled and I kissed his cheek.  
"I'll call you later" he said as I begin to walk off.  
"Ok" I said before I practically skipped down the block. When I opened the door to the house Leo was sitting on the couch watching TV.  
"Hey" he said before looking at me weird. "I thought you went to the store you were gone for like three hours" he said.  
"Yeah well I couldn't decide on what I wanted" I lied "then I didn't have enough for what I wanted almost got into an fight with some creep and walked around to cool off".  
"Wow" he said "some trip to the store huh" he said believing every word…and I almost felt bad for lying…almost.

I ran upstairs after talking to Leo and looked in the mirror, I sighed to myself sitting down on my bed and looking down at the bracelet on my wrist. I felt a tear fall onto my hand not realizing I was crying. I was crying because I lied to Leo I was crying because I have to lie to Marcus and I was crying because I was lying to myself. I wished so hard I could stay but I knew at the end of this all I wouldn't be able to I knew what ever bought me here will send me back and I hated it. I hated whatever force sent me here and teased me with this happiness only for me to know it would be taking away. I jumped when my phone vibrated and took it out my pocket. I laughed reading the text before shaking my head and walking into my bathroom after responding.  
The text was from Marcus  
'You know the thing I like about you the most is your smile and I hope I always get to see you smile'.  
'Thank you that mean a lot to me'  
He replied back but I don't read it till later that night  
'You may not realize it but you mean a lot to me'  
I think my heart just all but broke.


	11. Chapter 11

Lab Rats: chapter 10

Christina POV

Monday...

I walked into the hall way of the school. I saw the talent show sign up was mostly filled up. I also saw that Evelyn signed up. I glared a bit and walked to my locker. Evelyn walked up.  
"Hey... I know you have a hard time trusting me but I swear I'm not going to hurt anyone." She said. I turned to her. She was at least 1 inch taller than me.  
"Look Evelyn I have a hard time trusting anyone." I said "And it's even worse you have the same name as her." I said her with such distaste in my voice.  
"Who?" She asked. I frowned  
"Never mind." I said walking away.  
Eveyln's POV  
I felt like I wanted to cry and it didn't help Leo ignored me for the rest of the weekend of this morning being going to school. I felt a tear come to my eye and quickly tried to hold it back as Bree walked up to me excited I sighed up for the talent show.  
"Hey she said you ok" she asked looking at me hard.  
"Yeah Bree why wouldn't I thanks to you I now have a boyfriend".  
"Oh my gosh she said you two are official" she asked, "yeah we made it official yesterday. Remember when I went to the store well Marcus went with me so we can be alone…"  
"and away from leo yeah go on" she said nodding.  
"Anyway I said laughing he asked me to be his girlfriend and i said yes."  
Me and her screamed as we joined hands and jumped up and down in excitement.  
"And I swear this bracelet keeps getting more and more gorgeous by the minute."  
We both looked at it as I held my hand up and I swear it shined in the light.  
"Talking about me ladies" I heard and turned to see Marcus, I quickly hugged him and Bree walked off towards where her brothers and Ethan was.  
"So he asked have you decided what you wanted to do for the talent show,"  
I nodded and pulled the electric guitar that Mr. Davenport let me borrow.  
"I'm going to play and sing a song". "That's great" he said just as Leo walked past us. He glared at both of us before he kept walking. I looked after him sadly before Marcus touched my face making me look at him. "Hey don't worry about him hell come around."  
The bell then ringed and he smiled before kissing me on the forehead making me smile too before he walked off to class.  
It was finally time for auditions for the talent show, I watched as Leo won over the audience with his awesome magic trick. I clapped really impressed,  
"And for my next trick…ill quit while I'm ahead" he said before walking off stage. Next Christina walked on stage. She had bought a keyboard with her and I smiled knowing she was really good."Ok. I'm just gonna wing this so... ya." She said taking a deep breath before she started to play a fast but sweet melody that had everyone practically in a trance. When she finished everyone clapped loudly some people even looked shocked at how good she was. As she got off the stage I said cCase kiss her cheek making Leos jaw drop. I laughed shaking my head before turning back to the front.  
After Christina I was next, I saw Leo sitting down and smiled at him but he crossed his arms and turned away from me. I smiled though when I saw Marcus in the back, he waved and I waved back before fixing the mike on the stage.  
"uhh I just want to say I know you all don't know much about other than I was adopted into the Davenport family and I hope that changes soon and get to know you all better through the year. Uhh this song is dedicated to my little brother who passed away a year ago and my new little brother a hyper crazy little boy who I hope loves me as much I love him". I smiled and strummed the guitar a little making sure it was tuned the way I wanted. Before I started a steady rhythm. It started off slow before picking up speed and rocking out.  
"Illuminating lights under my skin  
Radiation so intoxicating burning within  
Feel the heat slowly rising  
The beat that's hypnotizing  
A wonder can you feel it

Fire that's so contagious  
Its taking over me  
And you can't stop it

Oh, oh  
Turn the lights down so we can  
Glow, glow  
Watch us come alive  
Were gonna  
Show you something real  
Like a city on a hill  
Oh, oh  
Were gonna glow

They see us coming from miles away  
Theres no hiding, no denying,  
Cause were not ashamed  
With our hands up in the air  
Boys and girls they start to stare  
It's a wonder, can you feel it

We will not be silent  
Wont hide it  
The time is now  
And you can't stop it

Oh, oh, here we go  
Welcome to the show  
Lights shining, so blinding  
From our head to our toes  
When this room blacks out  
You know we will stand out  
So come on, oh  
Were gonna glow!

They see us coming from miles away  
Theres no hiding, no denying,  
Cause were not ashamed  
With our hands up in the air  
Boys and girls they start to stare  
It's a wonder, can you feel it

Oh, oh here we go  
Like a shooting star  
Well l-l-l-light up your heart

They see us coming from miles away  
Theres no hiding, no denying,  
Cause were not ashamed  
With our hands up in the air  
Boys and girls they start to stare  
It's a wonder, can you feel it."

When I finished the sing everyone was on their feet clapping, I smiled as I looked around. I can't believe I just pulled that off. I walked off stage and over to Leo, "you forgive me don't you" I asked. "How can I not after that performance my new sister is a rock star" he said before hugging me. I happily hugged him back before I walked over to Marcus who hugged me see. "You rocked the auditions and Leo forgave you". I nodded before shhing him seeing chase coming on stage next.  
"I am the smartest person to ever live" chase said excitedly "ask me how to spell any word… before he could get another word out everyone started to boo him and throw paper at him. Hey I said to those around me stop that. I looked up at chase seeing the nervous look on his face before he smiled. "Wait wait wait" he said "I have another talent…I can do magic"  
"Oh no you can't" said Leo as he sat up a little straighter in his chair. Chase then held out his hands making the paper balls on stage float in midair. Everyone ooed and ahhed before he shot the paper balls into the audience. Again everyone jumped to their feet as he finished,  
"Doodle your out and you're in" said Principle Perry  
"What" yelled Leo as he stood up.  
"But that's not fair chase totally stole my act." I walked over to Leo and placed a hand on his shoulder. Leo walked over to chase as everyone else cleared the room. ''Nice act Chase how about for your next trick you remove this KNIFE FROM MY BACK" said Leo before he walked off in anger. I shook my head at chase but smiled lightly  
"It was cool" I said "but you shouldn't had done that to Leo". Chase looked down in shame and I rubbed the top of his head before walking off.  
As the last act got off the stage Principle Perry walked over to our group,  
"So there's a problem there's only spot left in the talent show and either you or you have to give up your spots" she said pointing to me and Christina.  
"What" we both said, "no way" said Christina "not after all the hard work I put into my act".  
"I agree that's not fair."  
"Well deal with it," said Principle Perry "you two better figure something out by tomorrow or your both out." I groaned as I watched her walk off, just great I thought I forgot it's always one problem after the other when part of the Davenport family. I turned to Christina who glared at me, "this is all your fault", she exploded "if you would have never came here than none of this would be happening. You should go back to where you belong no one wants you here!" she said before storming down the hall. Chase called out to her but she kept walking,  
"She didn't mean that" said Bree. "Yeah she did" said Adam as he munched on a cupcake. I turned and ran out the school, my first thought was to go home but then I thought this wasn't my home they weren't really my family and Christina was right I shouldn't be here. I found myself walking down a different street looking for a certain blue house. When I spotted it I stood out in front for a few minutes before I decided to just go home when the front door opened.  
"Evelyn what are you doing here" I heard Marcus asked me. "Have you been crying" he asked stepping down to stand in front of me.  
"What happened" he asked "I just left the school everything was fine".  
"Principal Perry told Christina and me one of us had to drop out of the talent show and she exploded on me saying how I wasn't wanted here and I should go back where I came from". I felt myself tearing up again and he pulled me into a hug as I cried a little. "I don't know what to do, she hates me but I don't know why, and everything's just been so ** me and no one understands."  
"Come on" he said "let's go inside", I nodded and he lead me into his house. Now on the show they never showed any part of Marcus's house other than his father's lab so I was amazed by the great décor around the rest of the house. "Nice house" I whispered," thanks" he said  
"You can sit I'll go let my dad know you're here, make yourself at home" he said. I nodded and sat down watching as he walked into a back hallway. I looked around noticing the lack of pictures but saw a hoard of video games and other technical gadgets. Definitely related I said to myself thinking of Mr. Davenport and his brother. "Why hello there" I heard and turned to Douglas Davenport, I stood up and walked over to him. "Uhh nice to meet you" I said blanking on what to call him.  
"Call me Douglas" he said with a smile as Marcus came out the kitchen with a glass of water for me. "Thanks" I said as I took the glass from him.

"I was just telling my dad how good you were in the talent show".  
"Oh I said blushing I was ok I guess I'm probably going to drop out anyway" I said. "Why" asked Douglas, Marcus sighed and explained what I told him to his dad. "That's horrible, but I mean you and Christina are sisters now I'm sure shall come around…I know why don't you two share the spot and do something together".  
I shrugged "I don't know she seems to hate me, but ill suggest it."  
"Don't worry said Marcus as he pulled me into a side hug I'm sure once you go home tonight you'll find a way to fix things you always do."  
"Awe look at you two" said Douglas, "daddd" said Marcus as he blushed making me laugh. "What I still can't believe a girl as cute as she is going out with you". I laughed as Marcus rolled his eyes and glared at his father who also laughed before walking off.  
"Don't mind my dad he lives to embarrass me",  
"I see" I said. "But I'm glad you feel better though" he said rubbing my cheek with his thumb. "Yeah thanks" I said as I leaned into his touch. "You know" I said "I never thought I would ever like someone like you and I hope nothing happens that can ruin this anytime soon" I said knowing I was lying to myself. "Yeah me too" he said and I felt a pain through my chest because I knew he was lying too. I sighed and hugged him making him chuckle as he hugged me back.  
"You know Marcus threes no one in the world…no in this universe like you and I hope that as you go through you make the right decisions because I would like to see you do something good for this world." He looked at me with questioning eyes as if trying to make sense of what I was saying. He chuckled darkly..."why do I have a feeling you know more than you let on" he asked doing that thing with the eyebrow. I felt my heart speed up in fear.  
"I'm just saying I mean I care for you, you know". He smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders "I know" he said "I was just kidding." I knew he wasn't and if I wasn't careful he could find out I knew all about him and his dad and if that happen I really wouldn't know what to do because everything can and will change.  
Marcus walked me home and I opened the door to see Mr. Davenport pacing the living room while Tasha sat on the couch. "Oh thank god you're ok" he said…  
"Now I can kill you".  
"Donald" said Tasha as I all but ran behind her for safely. "What he means is we were worried about you sweetheart the others said you ran off and no one knew where you went".  
"Oh sorry guess I should have at least called someone".  
"You think" yelled Mr. Davenport.  
"Sorry" I said "I went to Marcus's house I was upset and I kind of just ended up at him front door. It was weird really", Tasha smiled but I could tell both her and Mr. Davenport was upset.  
"Look I'm sorry ok" I said feeling trapped. All day people have been getting mad at me and yelling at me and I was tired of it. I felt like my back was against a wall and since I couldn't run anymore all I can do was fight.  
"Sorry" yelled Mr. Davenport.  
"STOP YELLING AT ME" I screamed tears pouring down my face, just stop I said before running upstairs and locking my door. I kicked off my sneakers and curled up on my bed crying. Now he and Tasha probably hated me, Christina does hate me and I didn't know what I was going to do about Marcus and Leo. I covered my face with a pillow and screamed into it letting out all my feelings I had since first coming here. The emotion in this house was up and down and I didn't understand how they could deal with it practically every day. There were several knocks on my door but I ignored them all even Leo when he came claiming to have milk and cookies. A few hours later I heard a click and looked up to see Christina standing in my door way with a bobby pin in her hand. She closed the door locking it back and sighed as she walked over to my bed, "can I sit" she asked. I shrugged and she plopped down.  
"Look I'm sorry for blowing up at you today in school, do you know my entire back story?" she asked me. I shook my head. Why was she asking me this?  
"About 2 years ago my mom took me and my sister out for a drive. But she was drunk. We got into a car crash. My sister died on impact." she said. "And do you know my mom's name?" i shook my head again "Evelyn. Her name is Evelyn." I nodded understanding how weird it must have been for me to show up and have the same name.

"Ok I said fine I give you some leeway for my name being the same as the person who killed your sister but I'm nothing like your mother. I'm me I'm Evee, I mean you can't take out your anger on every person who reminds you even a little bit of your mother that's not fair to me at all I said feeling a little hurt I mean I've been trying so hard to be nice to you and honestly you didn't deserve it." She winced as my voice hardened in anger. "I've been bullied before and as much as I hated it I could always handle it because when I got home I was ok and safe but in this case I wasn't because the person that was mean to me lived with me." I sighed as I finished talking and ran a hand down my face.  
"I know she said it's just going to take some time to get use to"… "I understand that but at the same time you can't keep lashing out at me I honestly won't take it anymore". "Ok fair she said I'll try to be nicer, but you should really come out your room. Davendude calmed down hours ago and Tasha ripped into him pretty good after he made you cry…they're both kind of mad at me too". I nodded "ok I'll be down in a minute, oh that reminds me you can have the spot in the show if you want" I said. "Really you would do that for me" she asked. I nodded "yeah you were pretty good on your keyboard", "but you were also good with that song you sang". I laughed "thanks"…"I know how about we share the spot I can play the keyboard while you sing and play the guitar". "Sure I said I would have suggested that but I wasn't sure if you wanted and you can sing too I kind of heard you the other night". She blushed and shrugged, but nodded." Good I said before standing up now let's head downstairs".  
That night Christina and i had a long talk with Tasha and Mr. Davenport. The next day at school we were both excited for the talent show.  
Ok said Principal Perry for our next act is Evelyn and Christina…  
We ran on stage and quickly set up before we started to play.  
(The song we played is Gold by Victoria Justice)  
After we finished everyone clapped and I smiled at Christina before running over to say bye to Marcus who just stayed to watch us play before he had to go home.  
Next up was Chase and as much as I felt bad for what was about to happen it was also funny so I didn't bother to stop it.  
Chase walked up on stage with his top hat and cape "I begged him not to wear the hat." Christina mumbled wich I chuckled at. Leo was in the gym doorway on the far side near the stage. Chase had a chair with him.  
"Thank you, thank you ladies and gentlemen." Chase said "For my first trick I will move that chair with my mind." He finished. I looked to see Leo pushing a button on that device Eddy had given him. 'Here it comes' I thought to myself with a smirk.  
Chase held his hands out towards the chair and began try and move it with his bionics. Nothing happened.  
"Boring! Bring out that girl who looks early similar to a giraffe." Perry said said. I rolled my eyes.  
"I don't know what happened!" Chase said  
"I do, you stink now get off the stage before you incure the wrath of my rotton tomatos!" Perry said. Everyone began booing him.  
"No no please I can really do it, I can!" Chase said he tried once more to do it bt again it didn't work. Everyone began to laugh.  
"What's going on?" Christina whispered to me  
"I don't know." I lied. Chase put his hands to his hat. I guess his Cammando app activated because he ripped off his cape.  
"Hey!" He yelled in a deep voice making everyone shut up.  
"God. It's Spike." Christina mumbeled worried.  
"You want to see me move that chair withmy head!" Spike barked obviously mad.  
"I sure hope he's doing an impression because that voice sounds alot like Spike." Leo said.  
Spike picked up the chair and broke it with his head  
"Nope that's spike." Leo said  
"Wow!" Perry said as the crowd began to cheer.  
Than Spike began to flex his muscles.  
"Did you know about this?" Christina asked me. I shook my head no, lying of couarse!  
Later...

"Ok there's a fine ling between entertaining and disturbing, and I think we've crossed it so we're gonna take a breif intermisson." Perry said before the light came on and Leo dragged Spike off stage. Christina pulled me off to the side  
"Ok Evee I'm serious did you know this was going to happen?" She asked all serious like. I didn't want to tell her I did. I knew she would blow up at me... But I knew if I didn't tell her and she found out she would be even more mad and would never forgive me... What do I do!?

Leo POV

"Hi um Spike." I began to pull him off the stage "I was wondering if you could chill out and let weak little Chase pop back out. before Principal Perry-" I began but Spike cut me off  
"I don't want to chill out!" He said "I want to rip out someone's spine, and use it was a pogo stick." He said  
"Or." I began "We can picture a nice tranquil forest. Full of. LEaping Gazells. While you." I said lookig to the old lady who had a cup of tea in her hand pausing each time Spike growled and leaned forward a bit. I lunged towards the lady with the cup of tea taking the cup "Have a nice cup. Of sothing tea." I said holding it out to Spike. He took it and took a huge bite out of the cup and than spit it out.  
it back at me. Christina ran up as I looked at the cup. She turned me around  
"Leo what is going on?" She asked annoyed. Spike glanded at her and seamed to almost imediatly calm down.  
"Long story Christina." I said  
"Well you better start talking Doley." She said folding her arms across her chest.  
"Leo!" Chase said and I turned around to see him back to normal  
"Ummm..." I began but was saved when Christina got a text.  
"Shoot. I left something in the locker room. Either of you touch my keyboard and your dead." she said looking at me and Chase before running off.  
"Sweet girl you got there." I said Chase rolled his eyes  
"Leo what happened." He said  
"Well. I might have disabled your melecular I only did it ecause you cheated first. So there we're even. More tea?" I asked holding otu the cup.  
He pushe the cup away "Leo you made me nervious and triggered my cammando app. You turned me into Spike." He said raising his voice a bit  
"Ya well now you're back to good old nerdy Chase. So let this be a leason to you. No one steals from the magic man." I said hitting himin the chest with the cup a few times. Than I began to walk away  
"What did you say to me fruit fly!" Spike said and walked up next to me.  
"Oh hey everyeybody leo. Spikes back." I said nerviously.  
Later...  
Spike ran out of the gym. hitting a basketball out of one of the players hands. He looked around.  
"Goodie. I love when all the easy targets are gathered in one place." He said I ran up behind him  
"Oj I hope this signal interupter works on Spike two." I said and pressed t twice. Spike growled even louder walking up to a batton twirler an taking her batton twisting it and handing it back to her  
"Twirl that princess." He said. The girl walked off.  
"Come on you pice of junk." I said hitting the button 3 more times. Spike growned even louder. He looked to a Karatie guy with a bo staff. He began to fight him taking the bo staff and making it fly into the wall directly above me. I let out a small yelp. Spike ended up throwing the guy in the recycling bit.  
"It's like this thing is amplifing Spike's bionic insted of interupting it." I said hitting it 6 more times "Oh..." I said as I hit it the 7th time and stopped hitting the button. Spike growled as loud as he could than walked over and ripped the top of the fountain. And than he began to drink from the raising water. Everyone was stairing  
"Save a cup save the planet!" I said.  
Bree POV

After we showed Owen the popcorn Perry Chase ran out of the gym with the Basketball net and pined two players against the lockers. They grabbed onto the net glass  
"That's what I call a slam punk!" He said. But it wasn't him... It was Spike! Leo ran out of the gym and looked at Spike/Chase "Nice Spike! Good Spike!" It didn't work "Sit Spike, sit!" He said Spike let go of the hoop and growled before running off. Leo turned to us  
"Oh hey guys. Did I mention Spike's back?" He asked my jaw dropped. Perry walked out of the gum as Leo ran away. She stopped and gasped  
"Ooo I smell butter." She said. She turned to looked at us and frowned when she saw the popcorn statue she began to walk over and said "Who is responcibul for this?"  
"I am." Owen said. The unexpected came next  
"I love it!" Perry said "Talent show is over we have a winner!" She said  
"No!" Owen said. Spike ran over and ran into the stature landing in the now pile of popcorn Perry.  
"No! How dare you destroy the Mona Lisa that was my popcorn bust!" Perry said. Spike stood up.  
"What are you gonna do about it." He said and whiped the popcorn off her shoulders mockingly saying "Shoulder pads." We all oooed.  
"Ease it there Butch. You're mouth is wrighting a check that you just can't cash." Perry said  
"Oh ya?! Well Santa called he want's to know if you'll be making toys this year." Spike said  
"Why bother making a dolly when I have my own right here." Perry said mockingly.  
"Oh that's a funny joke. Where's you get if from? Your cat's litter box?" Spike asked. Imediatly I knew he was going to regret it.  
"Nobody talks about my cats." Perry said. "Your going down!" She said Spike got in a fighting stand "Back when I was in the (Who know's what the heck she said?) Leauge they called me La Rosa Bonita(I think that's what she said... Ya.)

Evee POV

I picked up a handful of popcorn and stood between Bree and Adam as I watched this all go down. I looked around me not seeing Christina and shrugged before turning back to the comically show that was about to take place. I've seen it all plenty of times on TV but something about seeing it in person made it ten times as funny. I watched as Perry pulled out a mask from..like…nowhere and put it on her head before growling at Chase/spike. I watched as they began to throw eachother around. Perry fliped over Spike but he was able to use that to flip Perry over and stand up. Spike took a swing at Perry but she got him from behind and tossed him around a bit. Spike went to take another swing at Perry but she tossed him into the air and he landed fliping back to his feet. Spike ran at Perry again but she fliped him over and he got back to his feet grabbed Perry's wrist and began to spin her around and made her crash into a wall. Perry picked him up and threw him down. He stayed down as she climbed up onto the dingo logo bench in the middle of the room. Everyone began to clap and cheer. Spike looked at Perry as she jumped at him he screamed. Christina walked in.  
"What the hack! All I did was go to the locker room!" she said looking at Perry and Chase. Perry got up and landed on Chase a few times.  
"Why am I being smothered by a femail mexican wreseler in a pants suit!?" Chase asked  
"Long story. I'll catch' ya up later." Leo said. as Perry got up Christina ran over and helped up Chase  
"Ok Doley start talking." She said "All I did was go to the locker room to get my notebook and I come back to find the main hall covered in popcorn, and my boyfriend being squashed by a femail mexican wresteler in a pants suit." She than said. "Ok Dooley start talking." She said "All I did was go to the locker room to get my notebook and I come back to find the main hall covered in popcorn, and my boyfriend being squashed by a female Mexican wrestler in a pants suit." She than said. Christina glanced at me with a hard glare and I laughed nervously before looking down at the non existent watch on my wrist. "Would you look at the time Bree and I have that project to do."  
"What Projaaaah!" She started but screamed out as I pulled her out of the school building. Leo watched with a raised eyebrow,  
"you think Evee knew this was going to happen" he asked turning to Christina.  
"Yes, yes I do." she said and "I wonder what else she knows is supposed to happen in the next few weeks."  
"Well" said Leo as he shrugged "good luck getting it out of her."  
The next day at school Chase and Leo was sitting in the cafeteria when two guys walked by imitating the other day's events that involved chase being beat up by Principle Perry.  
"Well Chase you finally got what you wanted. You are no longer invisible at this school. You will be forever known as the kid who got pinned by Principal Perry."  
"Thank you Leo chase said sarcastically as he looked at Leo"  
"Pined, like the butterfly on the science teachers wall."  
"Gotcha Leo."  
"You know if being pinned was a talent, you would have won"  
Chase Growls/yells like Spike pounding his hands on the table.  
Leo jumps up scared and runs out the lunch room saying "Ah! Spike, Spike!" I walk into the lunch watching as Leo ran past me and down the hall. Shaking my head I sat down next to Chase.  
"Spike huh" I asked, he simply laughed making me laugh as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Lab Rats: chapter 11

Christina POV

We all walked down the stairs of Mission creek high.  
"Chase there's no way you can beat Adam in arm wrestling." Leo said "It's like a chicken fighting an Alligator. All we hear is a cacadoddle crunch." Leo said so in turn I hit him on the back of the head.  
"He's right bro your spaghetti arms are no match for these meatballs." Adam said and began to kiss each of his muscles. I rolled my eyes  
"Hey when you're done kissing your girlfriends, Let's do this." Chase said. They both hopped up on the Logo bench.  
"Better back up guys, you're in the splatter zone." Bree said. Leo nodded  
"Back off Bree." I said  
"You're just like that because you're dating him. And that is still something I don't get." Leo said. Chase and I rolled our eyes at the same time "Anyways I want a clean match. No whining, screaming, crying or tap outs. I'm looking at you Chase." He than said "3...2...1 go." He said. Before they could connect hands Chase licked his hand grossing out Adam and the others and was able to beat Adam. They both jumped off the logo bench  
"No fair he licked his hand!" Adam said whipping it off on Bree's sleeve.  
"Grosse!" Bree said  
"Hey I thought Leo said no whining." I said. Adam glared and I glared back  
"I beat him because clever beat's strong any day." Chase said. Leo raised Chase's hand.  
"Ok Chase wins. Wait which had you lick?" Leo asked  
"That one." Chase said pointing to the hand Leo had raised.  
"Ew." Leo said whipping it off on Chase's shirt than raising his other hand "Chase wins." He repeated. Evee was laughing. I looked to her.

Evee's POV  
"Oh right well we will be seeing you guys later", I said as I picked up my bag.  
"Where are you two going" asked Leo as he walked over to us.  
"We are going to this really cool store called Hot Topic" I said smiling, "Bree already declined so it's just gonna be me and Christina".  
"Together, alone?!" Asked Adam "you sure that's safe" he asked Bree  
"Really Adam" I said as I looked at him before turning back to Leo  
"Cool" he said "bring me back shirt" he stated with a nod.  
"Well I'm going to need twenty bucks at least little man". I held out my hand and he rolled his eyes and pulled out a bill placing it in my hands.  
"Nice oh and if you see Marcus tell him I'm going to beat his face in, I haven't seen him in two days" I said before Christina quickly pecked Chase's lips then she and I walked out of the school.  
Christina and I had emptied out book bags at school, what the others didn't know was that I kind of bribed Mr. Davenport into giving me a credit card. It had a spending limit of 10,000 dollars. Plus I asked Tasha to convince him to give me about 500 hundred dollars. Hey don't judge me my adopted parents are rolling in the dough they can afford it. Anyway we made our way to the bus stop and got to the store in half an hour. When we got there, there were only a few people in the store not counting the workers. We grabbed a bunch of clothes we liked and headed into the dressing rooms in the back. There were a few dresses and skirts I picked out, while Christina picked out some shirts and jeans.  
"Chris you should totally wear this dress chase wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of you" I said teasing her.  
"Oh ha-ha is that why you wear at least one short skirt a week so Marcus follows you around like a lost puppy." I laughed throwing my head back…  
"so it's been working them." I said with my evil smile on my face. We both started laughing hysterically. "No really he follows me around like a lost puppy?" I asked.  
"Yeah this week when you work your outfit of the week,( I rolled my eyes at her statement) and these two guys were totally checking you out I swear he all but killed them with his eyes."  
"Ohhhh" I said "so that's why he walked me to all my classes this Tuesday" I said with a finger on my chin.  
"Yeah you should stop though one day he's going to end up killing someone…that boy really likes you." she said as we went through racks of shirts.  
"Noted I said ill turn the dial down a bit, but really I don't dress that indecent."  
"No" she said "but you got legs for days and trust me them shorts, dresses and, skirts aren't helping."  
"Well you could have guys…or chase stare at you like that too just wear the right clothes. And they don't have to be shorts, dresses or skirts. Here try these pair of skinny jeans with this strapless shirt and match it with a pair of heels or wedges and BAM! You got yourself an outfit." I said holding out the skinny jeans and shirt  
"How about we do some cute flats, Chase isn't that tall."  
"Yeah I took that into consideration. You just got to wear the heels to your first class and during lunch. The rest of the day you can change into flats." she nodded before I pushed her into the dressing room and then ran to find her more awesome clothing. When we spend all but a hundred and fifty dollars we headed to a makeup store to buy some new massacre and eyeliner but ended up buying about six new color pallets in eye shadow and even some cute lip gloss and lipstick. When we finally finished we had too many bags to carry to the bus so we called the house but no one would answer, on the last time we called eddy picked up and so nicely gave us a number to a cab. And when I said nicely I mean he refused and when I say gave I mean threatened to beat his face with a metal pipe. When we finally got to the house we noticed Tasha walking up to the house. Hey we said as we stepped out the cab, she grabbed some bags from us and ranted about how she had to ride the bus and she was somehow sent to Fresno. As we listened quietly while trying not to laugh we walked into the lab seeing Davenport going crazy.  
A few moments before we walk in…  
"Ok this is out last possible fix." said Chase.  
"If this doesn't work. I don't even want to say it." Donald said.  
"Say it, Say it!" Eddy said.  
"Ok Fingers crossed this brings Tasha back." Donald said taping a few button on the control panel. "In. 3...2..." The light went on but nothing came back "Why isn't it working?!" Donald exclaimed.  
"Because I'm right here." Tasha said from  
"Ewwwww She's hideously deformed. Look away, Look away!" Eddy said.  
"Oh!" Tasha said making Eddy disappear with the control panel.  
Donald walked over with the others and hugged Tasha  
"Don't hug her to hard or her guts might come squishing' out." Bree said. Donald pulled away from the hug  
"What happened, where were you?" He asked Tasha.  
"200 miles away in Fresno. Thankfully Adam was smart enough to call my cell phone and tell me you guys accidentally teleplanted me." Tasha said  
"Well its teleported." Davenport said "Oh tella someone who cares." Tasha said shutting him up. Christina and I chuckled making him glance at us.  
"What's in the bags girls" he asked through gritted teeth.  
"Noootttthhhiinngggg we both said as I kicked one bag behind me.  
"I'm just glad he called me before my cell phone died. Since obviously no one else thought of that." Tasha said motioning to the others besides Adam and getting Mr. Davenport's attention again. Then all looked to him as he smiled  
"I figured if Tasha didn't return threw the teleported she couldn't end up back here in a big steaming pile of mom." He said walking over. "So I called. Told her to take the bus home." Adam finished  
"Witch I did. And it was weird. The guy sitting next to me was wearing a tank top." Tasha said  
Christina's POV  
Everyone stared at her wondering what was so bad about that.  
"Just a tank top" she said making me cringe at the thought.  
"Told ya I had a simple solution." Adam said. Simple solution? Adam? I must be going crazy!  
"Adam." Chase began as he and DavenDude switched sides with Bree. "We may have said some things earlier."  
"Duh we say things everyday could you narrow it down?" Adam asked. Ok that's the Adam we all know and sometimes laugh at.  
"What he's trying to say is we owe you an apology." DavenDude said.  
"I'm sorry a what?" Adam said acting like he didn't hear it. Making me roll my eyes.  
roll my eyes.  
"An apology." Chase repeated for DavenDude. "So I guess I'll start with saying. I. Am." Chase began but Leo ran in  
"I'm back!" He said  
"Oh thank you!" Chase said as he and DavenDude sighed in relief.  
Than Leo began ranting on and saying he had proof of something, he tripped and his phone flew out of his hands and into the teleporter. "Where my phone just go?" he asked looking at where his phone should have simple fallen. DavenDude looked at some screen and typed something.  
"Honolulu (I think that's how it's spelled) but I can bring it back." He typed in something and pressed a button and Leo's phone re appeared but it looked as though it went through a shredding machine. "ah!" he yelled. "No no no no.."  
"Yeah…bus was a good call." said DavenDude. I quickly gathered as many bags as I could motioning for Evee to do the same before we snuck out and ran upstairs to put away our new things. I couldn't help but laugh as I set bags on my bed. I had gotten 4 inch heels which kinda scared me but they were the only ones in my size... And now I'm gonna be 1 inch taller than Chase when I wear them... Oh Yay... Whatever!


	13. Chapter 13

Lab Rats: chapter 12

Later that week Christina and I were running a little late so we were rushing, we had to convince the rest of the group to leave without us because I wanted it to be a surprise for when Chase saw Christina today. I convinced her to put on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a purple top, and dark purple heels. We washed and blow dried her hair before curling it. I simple wore a checkered skirt with a white button up and black stockings and sneakers. On our way to the school we were crossing the street; since I had on sneakers I was moving a lot faster than Christina. As I crossed one street I turned to wait for her to cross behind me. As I waited I texted Marcus who hasn't been returning any one of my calls or text and Bree told me she didn't see him yet in school. I sighed and looked up seeing Chris halfway across the street when a car came barreling from around the corner jumping the curb. Christina stopped and looked getting stuck as the car came towards her. I looked from her to the car and back again. My words were stuck in my throat I couldn't even scream. Just when the car was inches from her body both her and my bodies unfroze and I threw my hand out as if to stop the car. Christina dove head first trying to get out of the way of the car even though it was still going to hit her. A quick flash of light erupted and shot from my hand to the car quickly surrounding it. As she jumped the small space separating her and the car didn't increase but it didn't decrease either it just stayed the same. As I looked closer I could see an almost invisible bubble that sparked random colors surrounded the car. I looked down at my hand as Chris rolled over to my feet. Just as I looked up the light vanished and the car speed off down the block not slowing at all. I helped Christina to stand and she looked up at me with wide eyes and fear.  
"What the hell was that?" she whispered in a hoarse voice.  
"I don't know I said both of us shaking. But if we don't go were really going to be late for school". But she said…"I know I know I'll mention it to the guys after school come on" I said pulling her with me.  
When we got to the school we were calm, Christina quickly found Chase and ran over to him throwing her arms around him and kissing him.  
"Whoa he said what was that for not that I didn't mind".  
"Just because" she said, he smiled before he noticed what she was wearing. "Uhh not that I don't like it but why are you wearing that" he asked.  
"Because someone thinks I need you to stare at me from afar with more passion" she said. I rolled my eyes before Leo walked over to me asking to talk to me. I nodded and we walked to an almost empty hallway.  
"What up little dude" I asked as I smiled at him.  
"I have to tell you what happened with Marcus".  
"Ok I said go ahead".  
"He threw a trashcan at my head" he said throwing his arms in the air yelling. My eyes widened, I had forgotten that Marcus actually confronts Leo and almost takes his head off with a trash bin.  
"What why would he do that" I asked,  
"Because he's evil…and…I can't tell you the rest but he doesn't really like you he's only using you he even told me himself" said Leo. Now that hurt and I knew Leo will never make that up but I had to put my foot in my mouth. "Leo as much as I love you like a little brother I can't believe you just said that".  
I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm, "and I love you like a sister and I wouldn't lie to you about that just to hurt you and if you don't believe me then I guess you're not who I thought you were" he said sadly before walking off.  
All day I couldn't stop thinking about what Leo just said to me and it was eating me up inside, finally I decided I was going to go talk to Marcus after school  
After I got home I called Marcus but he wouldn't pick up the phone. I sighed before covered my face with my hands. I stood picking up my jacket and heading towards the door, "hey where you going" I heard and turned to see Tasha.  
"I'm going to see Marcus he hasn't been at school or answering my calls so I figured he must be sick".  
"Oh ok honey just be careful".  
And I knew she didn't just mean be careful going there. I nodded and ran out the house heading towards his house, when I got there I knocked on the door. I probably waited out there for twenty minutes before I got feed up and started pounding on the door. "I know someone's home i yelled and I'm not going anywhere until I talk to Marcus". Just as I started banging on the door again it flung open.  
"Well speak of the devil" I said as I folded my arms over my chest. He smiled and went to hug me but I pushed his forehead with my hand before letting myself in.  
"Mind explaining to me why you haven't been at school or been returning my calls and text".  
"I lost my phone" he said as he shrugged, "really that's the excuse you want to go with…well try again I said would you like to spin the wheel of lies again or go spring for the get free card and tell me the truth". He rolled his eyes and I simple stared at him. "Well" I asked,  
"Listen I've had family things to deal with that why I haven't been coming to school and I knew you would act like this".  
"Was that before or after you didn't return my calls" I asked.  
"Come on Evee don't be like that" he said lightly touching my shoulder. I moved away from his grip and turned away from him.  
"Look I said, Leo told me you tried to hurt him and that…that you said you were just using me. Is this true" I asked turning back to look at him. His eyes widened, "no that's not true" he laughed "why would Leo say that".  
"STOP LIEING" I yelled, he stared at me in shock as I titled my chin up stopping the flow of tears that wanted so badly to fall.  
"Well maybe you should stop lying to yourself and me as well" he stated. "I know something's not right about you".  
"So you were using me" I asked, he didn't say anything and I nodded. I quickly took off the bracelet he gave me and threw it on the floor. "Then I guess were over" I said before walking towards the door. "Oh and I've always know something wasn't right about you but I never let that stop me from caring about you or wanting to be with you".  
"I really thought we could be together…but I guess not" I said before I quickly walked out the house. I ran all the way home, when I got to the house I opened the door slamming it behind me. I looked up through my tears wiping at my eyes. "You were right Leo" I said seeing him in the living room with the other and Mr. Davenport. I chocked on a sob, "he was just using me". I then ran upstairs to me room locking the door.  
Christina POV  
As Evee ran up the stairs, I looked at Leo.  
"What did she mean by use her?" I asked. Evee and I had become close friends over the last couple of days.  
"Nothing, just nothing." Leo said running to his room.  
"I think we just need to give her time to cool down." DavenDude said. I leaned on the counter. I felt a bit tired from what happened this morning. I still hadn't told the others. My legs were a bit weak. I think I might have bruised them. I was in my flats now.  
Evee's Pov  
I can't seem to wrap my head around what just happened in the last hour, my head and chest hurts and my eyes are red and swollen from crying so hard. I heard someone come upstairs behind me but I paid it no mind. I laid on my bed with my hands over my face when I felt my phone vibrate. I sighed and turned over before looking at the screen seeing a missed call from Marcus. Why would he be calling I thought when my phone vibrated again alerting me I had a new voicemail. I quickly typed in my password which I would need to change and listened to what was said on the voicemail.  
'I knew from the beginning you were different from the others, I'm sure you know I know about a lot that goes on in the house. I won't bother to ask questions or look too deep into this. When things come out they will be addressed, yes I did say that to Leo but I didn't mean it and I didn't know how to explain that to your face without looking stupid. The bracelet is yours I bought it for you so please keep it. …my dad is coming I got to go. Look I hope we can still be civil at school, if we can't be more then friends I want to at least be friends…oh and before I go look under your pillow.' The line went dead and I clicked off my phone before sitting up and picking up my pillow. I gasped half surprised and half shocked, sitting there was the bracelet he bought me. We both new how it got there but I didn't even think about that. I picked it up and placed it in my bedside draw.  
I then made my way to my bathroom and looked into the mirror. It then hit me like a freight train. The incident that happened earlier today. I quickly through my hair into a ponytail and wiped at my eyes. I then raced downstairs only to stop myself at the bottom when I saw a bunch of men in black suits throwing and breaking things. Uhh what's going on I asked just before it registered in my brain. The painting episode, I made an o face and quickly smiled when the head guy looked at me.  
"Uhh Christina where are the others...and Leo" I asked.  
"Leo is upstairs and the others went to go find the real painting". I nodded and she pulled me to the side.  
"Hey are you ok you seemed really upset".  
I nodded "we can be all girly and talk about my feelings after help prevent Mr. Davenport from going to jail."  
"Right she said, and by the way Leo seemed really upset about something that had to do with you and Marcus you should talk to him, I'll deal with what's going on down here".  
I nodded before I headed upstairs passing by a few more black suited people. I knocked on Leos door and waited a few seconds before I heard him say its open. I opened the door and made my way inside. His room had a very welcoming feel to it, you could tell a 15 year old boy slept In here. I smiled lightly as I looked around before sitting on the bed next to him,  
"So I said...you were right about Marcus and so we broke up" I said as I licked my lips. "I'm sorry he said it's all my fault if I didn't say anything"…"no! I said it's not its really my fault. Everything you said about Marcus is right and I told you that already but I still let myself fall for him when I knew it couldn't work because of who he is but I guess I just hoped I could change him help him even but I guess that's not going to happen".  
He still looked upset and like he was blaming himself for my misery so I quickly pulled him into a hug. "Leo I laughed stop it you're going to make me cry" I said as poked him cheek making him chuckle. "So don't worry about it this is between me and Marcus you have nothing to do with it. And you don't have to worry about any drama at school we will both be civil." Chase POV

I was looking through the dumpster with Bree and Adam when Bree began to whine  
"Ah sticky!" Bree said "Ah Squishy!" She than said. "Ah it's moving!" She said and quickly moved over so I was where she was before and she was where I was  
"Adam where is that painting." I said  
"I don't know it should be in here I just threw it out this morning." Adam said  
"This is so disgusting! Can't we just let Davenport go to jail for a little while." Bree said. I rolled my eyes as Perry walked over with some trash.  
"What are you three doing here? Schools over and I can only take so much of your annoyance." She said.  
"Principal Perry what are you doing here?" I asked  
"Throwing away expired cafeteria meat. If you ask me it's still good. Meats always expired, its dead." She said tossing it in next to Bree.  
"Ah I can't be here, I don't want to be here, get me out!" Bree said  
"Oh man up Marry, the maggots don't set in till the noon sun hits." Perry said tossing in the other bag making Bree squeal from digestedness. Perry leaned on the dumpster "So. You guys are dumpster divers like me huh?" She asked  
"Nope. But thanks for that little glimpse into your life." I said sarcastically.  
"You twerps are going to have to dive elsewhere. I've already hauled out all the good stuff. Finally found the perfect painting to finish up my golf course." She said  
"Painting?" Bree asked  
"Painting?" I asked  
"Golf course?" Adam asked.  
Inside...  
We looked at the horrid mess in the main hall of the school that was, Perry's golf course. I was leaning on a golf club  
"So this is why you pick threw the trash?" Bree asked.  
'I know this may come as a shock, but being a principal isn't as glamorous as I make it look." Perry said. "So I created form myself, a fancy little country club." She said walking over to the other side of the 3 of us.  
"With trash?" I asked "That is glamorous." I than said sarcastically.  
"You just lost yourself a catty job, tiny wits." She said taking the club from me. She explained how the entire thing worked all the way down to the painting. This was going to be hard to get... She began to stretch and we all looked away disgusted.  
"Guys getting the painting back is going to be even more harder than I thought." I said  
"Why don't we just get it and run?" Adam asked.  
"The woman is holding a metal club. And I don't think she's afraid to use it." I said. "Ok I'm more muscle than accuracy so. Hide anything you don't want a golf ball to smash." I said. We all hid. She took a swing and it was going well till she smashed the 105 door class.  
Christina POV

A woman took down the picture revealing the 'doorbell' as I call it or the 'Lab Bell' as Leo calls it. I cringed up a bit but not enough for anyone to notice.  
"What's that?" The head dude said walking over to it.  
"That... That is... Christina you tell him what that is." DavenDude said.  
"It's a... Doorbell!" I said "A doorbell." I repeated calmly. "I like to play pranks on the pizza man. I asked DavenDude to install it." I said. The guy pressed the button and I cringed enough that people could tell. The wall appeared. I hate when that happens. It always freaks me out dudes!  
"You have a secret elevator?" The head guy asked DavenDude.  
"Yes... I mean who dosen't?" Davendude asked "Right Chris?" He asked looking at me.  
"Oh ya he's ritch so he's gotta blow his money on something!" I said walking over to DavenDude.  
"What are you hiding Davenport?" The head guy asked  
"Nothing!" We said at the same time.  
"We're not hiding anything. Right Chris?" DavenDude asked  
"Right!" I said  
"Than I guess you wouldn't mid if we took a look." The head guy said  
"No, we don't mind at all right Chris?" DavenDude asked  
"Would you stop saying that!" I said. Davendude laughed nervously. They all piled into the elevator making DavenDude and I come with them.  
Elevator ride Terror!...  
"Twinke, twinkel little star." The music played. I tried to block it out but just couldn't! I thought this elevator was fast not slow! Speed up already!  
"Can't we go any faster?" I asked Davndude. He shook his head.  
"I wish I would have brought headphones." I said and the agents all nodded in agreement.  
In the Lab...  
"So you don't forage art but you have a room full of copied paintings?" The head cop asked.  
"No. These are all originals." DavenDude said  
"I can believe that. If you ask me, these paintings should hang themselves." The head dude said. I nodded. DavenDude glared at me. I shrugged. They kept looking around. "We have to get them out of here before they can find the Lab." I whispered to DavenDude  
"Where are the others?" Davendude whispered.  
"I don't know. I texted Adam and he said their playing Put, put with Perry." I Whispered back  
"What does that mean?"  
"I don't want to know." I said  
"Well Mr. Davenport looks like there's nothing wrong in this room." The cop said. "Now, onto the last room."  
"Last room? There's no last room." I said quickly  
"Yes there is." He said  
"No there isn't. Right Chris." DavenDude said  
"I am not going to jail with you." I hissed. He looked a bit surprised  
"That what's with that unlabeled button in the Elevator?" The cop asked.  
"Ummm." DavenDude began but didn't get to finish because the others came it (Thank god.) With the painting.  
"We got the painting!" Chase said. I ran up and hugged him. He smelled like the school dumpster though. But I didn't care and hugged him.  
"Yes! Told you I'm free!" DavenDude exclaimed.  
"I'll be the judge of that." The cop said taking out his tiny tiny scanner. He scanned it and a different beep that the first one sounded. "Ok. It checks out." He said. "Sorry for the confusion Mr. Davenport. We'll be leaving." He said. They left and I was still hugging Chase.  
"Guys let go of each other." Bree said. I rolled my eyes and let go of Chase and he let go of me.  
We headed upstairs to see the last of the black suite guys leaving; Bree raced upstairs and came back down with Leo and Evelyn. I looked at Evee and motioned with my head towards Davenport.

Evelyn's pov  
"Uh Mr. Davenport Chris and I have something to tell you".  
"What happened now don't tell me you two set something on fire".  
"No" I said shaking my head, "umm today when we were heading to school Chris was almost hit by a car".  
"Oh my God Chris are you ok" he asked as chase quickly pulled her into a hug,  
"Yes I'm fine that's what we wanted to mention…Evelyn saved my life". Everyone looked at me, thanking me with their eyes because none of them knew really what to say.  
"But" I added "how I saved her life is what we really want to talk about".  
"What do you mean?" Mr. Davenport asked  
"Well ever since I came here I kept seeing these random colors at first I thought it was just me seeing things then I thought it was the thing that bought me here just making itself know but today when I saw that car about to hit Chris I stuck my hand out like this…"  
I quickly lifted my hand and Mr. Davenports painting started to vibrate almost before flying across the room. I snapped my hand back to my side and everyone looked at me. "That was actually the opposites of what happened but yeah you get the picture" I said with a weak smile…


	14. Chapter 14

**Fun little skit before the story! Hoe you like!**

* * *

**ILCD: OMG misaai that Fan fiction was awesome!  
Misaai: I know right!  
ILCD: Who was the Wrighter again?  
Misaai: lab rat lover! She's awesome! I love her story!  
ILCD: Me two! Everyone should totally read it!**

* * *

**Kay hope you liked that skit and yes lab rats lover has a story like this one and you should so totally go over to her page and read it! She is one of the commenters so go to her comment click her name and read her story! Enjoy this long chapter dudes!**

* * *

Lab Rats: Chapter 13

That next Monday when I woke up my whole body felt tired and heavy, with the thoughts of seeing Marcus in school or the gossip that will commence once someone realizes we weren't together made me dread waking up this morning. I guess everyone else could tell how I was feeling because about a half an hour after my alarm woke me up I was still lying in my bed a few tears coming down my face when there was a knock at the door. Both Bree and Chris walked in with small smiles on their faces, hey said Bree we came to see if you were coming to school today. Yeah I said as I sat up wiping at my face. I stood and made my way to the bathroom to start getting ready. I noticed that the girls started to go through my closet picking an outfit out for me. I ended up wearing a pair of grey and blacked pair of jeans with a red undershirt and a pink off the shoulder sweater and Pink heels with grey leg warmers. I brushed out my hair and put it in a side ponytail leaving out my bangs. I didn't bother outing on makeup fearing I would be doing a lot of crying today even though I did my fair share of crying over the weekend.  
Flashback  
After we told the others what happened earlier that morning and about my strange power Mr. Davenport worked with me to learn to control it and bend it to my will instead of having it just pop up when it felt like it. He worked with me most of the day Saturday and I'm not one to sugar coat things that really bother me so I made it quite clear when going through the phases of a breakup to not mention the person's name unless you want to deal with a break down or a beat down. Chase made that mistake one time and I all but broke down in the lab. Bree smacked him upside the head while Christina glared at him and Adam and Leo shook their heads. When I wasn't in the lab I was in my room listening to sappy break up songs and crying.  
Bree's pov  
We all stood outside Evees door, if you tried hard enough you could hear her sobs over the loud music. It was the exact opposite of how she was acting a few weeks ago when her and Marcus started to date.  
Flashback inside of a flashback lol  
It was the Monday when everyone at school found out that Marcus and Evelyn was dating. Evelyn had dressed particularly nice wearing a jean collared dress with a gold belt hanging around her waist and gold flats that tie up her legs like ballet shoes. She had her hair straighten and down and her makeup was done in a light and flirty way.  
"Hey Eves who you looking for" asked Adam as he looked down at her.  
"Marcus" she yelled before waving excitedly,  
"what!" Yelled Leo as everyone else's jaw dropped as they watched Marcus quicken his pace and step past them to Evee.  
"Hey" he said before quickly kissing her on the lips making her blush and smile softly up at him.

Evelyn's pov  
"I repeat WHAT!" yelled Leo again.  
Bree squealed and jumped up and down clapping "I knew you two would get together I mean you guys are like so perfect for each other"  
"Thanks Bree" I said as Marcus quickly grabbed my hand and looked over at Leo with his eyebrow raised. Conversation started back up again everything seemed really well.  
Adam's Pov  
When we got home today Evelyn was in her own little world, while she made us all our usual after school snack she was dancing around the kitchen with the radio playing singing every love song that played. Chase and I laughed and made fun of her though she didn't notice while Chris and Bree smiled shaking their heads at her and trying to bring her back to earth but it wasn't working. It was funny watching her but I was also glad she was happy with Marcus he was a cool dude, but if he hurt her I promised myself I would crush him…hope that doesn't hurt our friendship.  
Back to the present  
Bree's POV  
"Guys what should we do she's really upset" I said as I looked at everyone  
"it's hard to say" said chase "with things like this you don't know if you should talk to the person or just give them space" everyone nodded knowing he was right.  
"Well maybe we should take her out the house like do something to get her mind off of it" said Christina  
"And we tried, Chris and I got her to come out her room and we went to the mall and did a little shopping but she stilled seemed a little out of it. Then Mr. Davenport dropped the ultimate bomb on us that Sunday afternoon though he found by accident."  
Flash Back  
We watched as Evelyn sat in the middle of the room, Chase had taught her that Zen thing so she can focus her energy and channel her powers. Nothing was happening and we could see Evelyn getting frustrated by the minute. Finally Mr. Davenport told her to take a break and she stood and walked to the other side of the room. Leo followed after her and they started to talk about what she could do to control her powers.  
Evelyn's pov  
"I know Leo I've tried but all the times my powers showed themselves it was by accident, I spaced out remembering the colorful lights when Marcus and I was kissing."  
"Maybe if you stepped inside of Bree's capsule it will help you consecrate" he suggested. No one else was paying attention so I quickly made my way over to the capsule and popped it open before stepping inside. As I closed the door I jumped hearing an alarm go off. Mr. Davenport looked up startled seeing me in the capsule. His eyes widened in shock and horror before he started to type something and files started to pop up but one that caught his attention was a restricted file he couldn't access. He mumbled something under his breath but no one could make out what it was not even chase.  
"Evelyn" he said as he sighed, "I think I know why you're having trouble accessing your powers on your own".  
"Why" I asked stepping out of the capsule.  
"Because you not only just discovered your first ability but apparently coming to this world (it looked like he wanted to say more but stopped himself) it's as if you were born here or meant to be here and whatever chain of events happened in the life you would have lived here has somehow gotten you a bionic chip."  
"WHAT!" We all yelled at the same time,  
"I… I can't be bionic I mean how it that possible"  
"Yeah Mr. Davenport how is that possible" asked chase  
"I don't know" he said shaking his head "but once I access this file I might be able to help you more, also just like when Adam Bree and Chase first started training you're going to need to eat these power pellets to give your abilities a jump-start".  
I took the cup he gave me and begin to slowly munch on the little brown pellets. Bree walked over to me and placed an around my shoulder.  
"Wow" said Adam "so now I have another bionic sister awesome" he yelled I chuckled lightly before placing the cup down having ate half of it.  
"Ok" said Davenport try again, try to make this toy car stop before it falls off the edge of the table he said. I nodded and sighed, he let the car go and I watched as it started to slowly move, I waited until it got to the middle of the table before bringing my hand up. Concentrating as much as I could I thought about what I wanted to happen, for the car to stop. And it did, as a small beam of light formed in my hand and latched onto the small car making it stop, or at least slow down. If you looked close enough you could tell the car was still moving but it was going slower than time itself.  
"So that's your power" said Leo, "you can control the space around an object make speed up or slow down. That's so cool" he said, I smiled lightly and moaned in pain as I felt my heart-throb. "I can't hold it anymore" I said before I dropped my hand and collapsed to the floor.  
"Whoa" said Adam as he bent down next to me. "You're bleeding" he said touching his nose. I lightly touched my nose and looked seeing a spot of blood.  
"Here" said Mr. Davenport handing me tissue. "Ok so we really have some training to do and my guess is once you get the concept of your new abilities you'll be able to do more than stop or slow down time."  
"Yeah" said Leo "you could learn to bend the space around Like making my toy robot come to life...not that I have one" he quickly spoke making me chuckle.  
Mr. Davenport worked out a new diet for me and I had to train every day, twice a day on the weekends. I felt bad because he had to work extra building me a capsule as well a training suit for me and teaching me everything the others had already learned over the course of years.  
So that was how most of my weekend was spent…  
End of first flashback  
When we got to school many people looked over at me, some with sad expressions and I knew they all knew what happened. Others like some guys looked at me with interest but Ignored then and it helped a lot when Adam would glare at them and scare them off. Speaking of my siblings they all practically circled me as we walked through the hall. I felt an overwhelming sense of warmth and love knowing they were trying to help and protect me. The day went on pretty ok, until the two classes I had with Marcus rolled around. I was standing in the hall in front of my locker waiting for the bell to ring. I was reading my poem book when I notice my siblings get kind of quiet. I looked up and saw Leo glaring down the hall while Adam and Chase looked at me in worry. I didn't understand what was going on until I looked where Leo was looking and almost dropped my book. Coming up the hall was Brittany the head cheerleader, but beside her was Marcus. She was talking and flipping her hair as she shamelessly flirted with him. And the worst part was he looked interested in her. Now I'm not saying she's not pretty and all but I mean this is Marcus were talking about and Brittany is the annoying over bearing don't know when to stop talking kind of girl guys really only date to up their status. I looked down at my book feeling my face turning hot from me holding my breath as I tried not to cry.  
"Breath Evee" whispered Chris as she placed a hand on my shoulder. I felt that dreadful feeling take over my body again and if I didn't leave this hall soon I was going to throw up. Just when I thought I couldn't take any more the bell ringed and I picked up my bag before quickly rushing past those around me. As I turned to head to the stairs Brittany purposely stuck her foot out tripping me. As my things went flying through the air I quickly caught my balance only tripping over my feet a few times.  
"Watch where you're going klutz" she sneered before wrapping an arm around Marcus, "no wonder Marcus dumped you" she said. Her and a few other people in the halls laughed. I felt tears come to my eyes but I refused to let them fall.  
"Hey" said Bree "that wasn't nice",  
"oh please" Brittany murmured rolling her eyes.  
"You know Brittny." Christina said for once swalowing her fear and stepping up. She was only a foot or two away Brittany. "You don't need to be a royal bitch." She said folding her arms across her chest making people all around the room gasp. I knew it took everything in Christina to say that. I smiled a bit at her confidence  
"Wow Jackson. Must of taken alot of courage to say that. espeshaly when your sister would have shamed you for saying that." Brittany said. Now she's gone way, way to far. I could tell Christina was staying strong. I saw he tears that dared to slip  
"Go to hell Brittany." Christina said  
"Oh ok and when I'm there I'll say hi to your drunken mom. Asuming she's sober enough to remember you." Brittany said. Christina looked closer to breaking  
"Go away Brittny. No one wants you here." She said simpaly. She stayed strong threw he entire thing.  
"Whatever Jackson." Brittny said. She walked away. Chase pulled Christina in a hug and I saw the tears finaly slip. I knew that her sister(And her mom) was the hardest topic she could talk about. I bent down to pick up my things, all of a sudden a pair of feet stopped in front of me and bent down picking up the last of my books and paper.  
"Here" I heard and looked up into the eyes of Marcus. "Thanks" I whispered before stuffing my things into my bag.  
"Hey are you ok" he asked, "yeah Marcus I mean I only just broke up with the boy I thought I lov"….i stopped mid-sentence biting my lip hard as I realized what I was about to say.  
" I got to go" I quickly said as he went to say something and ran up the stairs. When I was sure I was far enough away I leaned against the wall catching my breath and letting my heart slow down.  
The last two classes were torcher, Marcus would try to talk to me but I would ignore him, at lunch that day I ate in the science lab, Leo and Chris was nice enough to stay with me. Bree texted me saying Marcus was looking for me but I told her to tell him I was busy. I also told her to tell Adam and Chase not to treat him different that they shouldn't let our relationship ruin their friendship. Of course with those two they didn't need to be told twice and though they were sad for me they were happy they were able to still be friends with their only other friend.  
The days after were all but the same except by Wednesday Marcus had told Brittany off especially when she started spreading rumors about me and went as far as to say that my other family never wanted me that's why I had to be adopted.  
"Whatever" he told her had her scared to even look at him after that.  
"Serves her right" said Chase on Thursday at lunch "I mean she had it coming". Today was the first day I ate in the cafeteria I actually was feeling a lot better, my emotions weren't as crazy as before and I can stand to be in the same with Marcus for at least two hours without wanted to cry or jump out a window.  
"Oh Evee here comes Marcus" said Chris, I looked at her and back down at my plate of food.  
"Hey guys how's it going" said Marcus.  
"Good what sup with you" said Adam. I tuned them out truing up the music on Adams E-pod that he let me borrow. I begin my English homework and was actually getting into it when I felt something touch my hand. I looked down and up at who touched me and my eyes dropped seeing it was Marcus.  
"Ye"' I asked void of all emotion as I took out my ear plugs.  
"I wanted to ask if you were going to the spring fling with anyone".  
"No why" I asked throwing in some attitude. I know he wasn't about to ask me.  
"I…can we talk please alone" he sighed. I was about to say no when someone elbowed me in the side. I turned expecting it to be one of the girls but it was Leo.  
"Just talk to him you both obviously still like each other and I'm tired of you eating all my ice cream" he said making me blush.  
"But" I started,  
"just go" he said.  
Marcus stood up and I followed fixing my shirt, "look" he said as he ran a hand through his hair,"I know I'm asking a lot of you by asking you this but will you go with me to the dance?"  
"Marcus we just broke up why would I go to the dance with someone who said they were just using me?".  
"You know I didn't mean that" he said his face quickly dropping; "I was just trying to get back at Leo".  
"For what" I asked, he gave me a look and I rolled my eyes.  
"Were not going to say the obvious out loud are we" I asked.  
"No" he said "because then it will be too real and then I'm afraid were really going to have to accept the fact we can't really be together". I sighed and looked down at my feet,  
"I really don't know what to say Marcus… Ok fine" I said "after a while we can go as friends just friends, though that doesn't seem to be working out so well." He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Just…think about it" he said "please" he said walking closer to me his hand folded together in front of me.  
"Fine, but I can't promise you anything Marcus...i...i tried that before and look where it got me. A broken heart and an empty freezer and wet pillow case". He chuckled lightly and pulled slightly on my ponytail like he use to always do.  
"I'm sorry I really am and I wish things could be different."

* * *

O**M**_F_G! **I TOTALY WANT TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING ABOUT TO HAPPEN BUT i CAN'T BECAUSE IF I DID misaai WOULD KILL ME! gah! to much fu-king pressure!**


	15. Chapter 15

Lab Rats: Chapter 14

With Evelyn...  
Eveylns POV  
After the talk with Marcus I wasn't as hungry anymore, I texted Bree and asked her to bring my things to the girls bathroom.  
"Hey" she said as she walked in with Chris "what happened" she asked handing me my bag.  
" He asked me to the dance".  
"What?" said Chris "you guys just broke up" she said folding her arms over her chest.  
"I know" I said "that but for some reason he insists we try to work things out and try to be friends".  
"I don't think he realizes how much this is hurting me" I whispered, but Bree and Chris heard.  
"Its going to be ok" said Bree. I looked up and smiled at them just as the bells ringed.  
"Come on" said Chris "we have to get to class". I nodded and made my way out the bathroom with both my sisters on either side of me.  
When I got home I was emotionally drained so I headed up to my room to take a nap. As soon as I reached my bed I threw off my shoes and got under my sheets setting my alarm to wake me in two hours. I then lay down and was knocked out in an instant.  
Dream…  
I was running through a house, it was an apartment with big windows and was painted a light green. I laughed as I chased after someone. By the sounds of the giggling it was another little girl, all of a sudden I was standing in the middle of the room but as myself but I could still see the mini me running around.  
"Can't get me Evee" the little girl laughed, every time I tried to look at her I swear she was on the other side of the room. Just then the front door opened and I heard footsteps…  
"Daddy!" the two girls yelled before the scene changed and I was thrown onto the floor. As I looked up I noticed I was in a hospital. Just as I stood up a few nurses and a doctor came speeding by.  
"Shes flat lining doctor she won't make it at this rate half of her body is either ripped to shreds or broken." I followed the nurses and doctor but was stopped when I collapsed from chest pain.  
End of dream  
I sat up in bed holding my chest, it felt like my heart was being squeezed inside my chest cavity. Just as quick as the pain came it was gone, I sat there in my bed breathing deeply before I decided I napped enough and got up grabbing my bag and heading downstairs to do my homework.

With Christina...  
Christina POV  
I couldn't stop thinking about Evelyn and Marcus' relationship. I felt a bit mad at Marcus hurting her. I also felt worried. I felt like my relationship with Chase could end badly like their relationship did... I don't want that to happen. I love Chase alot. I have since I first met him. I never admited it to anyone. even when Bree would catch me stairing at him. God!  
I was saposed to be doing my homework but insted I was drawing like I always do. Well more like doddeling. Or Scetching... It was a heart. Inside was Chase's name. I keep thinking something bad is going to happen. I kept having flashbacks from my childhood. My sister and I always joking around. My dad having to leave... My mum getting us into a car acsident. I tried to fill the bad memories with newer one's... This was hard. I don't want to ever break up with Chase. He was the sweetest guy I've ever met. Yes at times he can be really annoying. But I mean when is anyone not annoying?  
I finished the picture and sighed. One day, I knew something was going to happen. And it was going to be something, terribul. I ran a hand threw my hair like I always did but stopped and fixed my hair. I pined the picture to my wall and began to draw something else. It was a dead flower. I always draw dying flowers. Chase and mine's reltionship slipped back into my mind. my pencil's led snapped and I messed up. I clenched my fists before throwing the paper in the trash. I clenched my fists around my hair and let go. O decided to go downstairs and get something to eat. Just to calm my nerves...  
With Evelyn..  
Evelyn POV  
When I got downstairs I saw Bree Chase and Leo sitting on the couch Christina was in the kitchen with a sandwhich half way to her mouth.  
"Wheres Adam" I asked as I sat on the couch next to Leo eating some of his popcorn.  
"Hey." he said,  
"Hey yourself handsome."  
"Okay…you got me" he said before passing me his bowl of popcorn with a cheesy grin. I laughed and pinched his cheeks making him swat away at my hand.  
"That's who we're waiting for" said Bree, "remember Adam has his driving test to take today, Mr. Davenport went with him."  
"Oh right" I said as I pulled out one of my books looking at what pages I had to do.  
"Hey chase can you help me with my math homework?" I asked  
"Sure" he said, "but you never needed help before" he said confused.  
I rolled my eyes, "yeah I did Marcus use to help me" I said "we are in the same math class" I said with a shrug.  
"Oh sorry" he said,  
"Ah it's cool but seriously I'm like lost so we should get started as soon as possible." Everyone laughed at my lost expression as I looked through the textbook.  
"It's not funny people if I fail you will feel my wrath" I said pointing to them. Christina shrugged.  
"I've been thrown in the air by Adam onto Chase. I've had pain." She said. Chase rolled his eyes as Christina got a text and checked her phone.  
"Damn it." She mumbeled. She growled a bit  
"Who you texting?" I asked. She looked up  
"Caitlin." She said I raised an eyebrow  
"Why? I thought you two weren't friends." I said.  
"We were. Now we're not." She said leaning on the counter.  
"Why not?" I asked. She frowned.  
"She had a 'Crush' on Chase. When she found out that I liked him she woulnd't talk to me. Now she won't stop texting me on how it's unfair how I got Chase and when she liked him he kept running away from her." She said putting air quotes around the word 'Crush'. I almost forgot that Adam got her to have a crush on Chase.  
"Oh. Sorry." I said as Chase sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.  
"I just want her to stop! She's so annoying." Christina said copying Chase with the hand threw her hair. The door opened.  
"Adam's home." Leo sad standing up. But it was Tasha. "Oh it's you." Leo said. Tasha frowned  
"Nice to see you two." She said. I rolled my eyes along with Christina who ran her hand threw her hair again.  
"Leo what's with you and Adam getting his licence?" Christina asked. Leo turned to him  
"I need him to take me to a party." Leo said Bree sat up  
"Wait. You got invited to Caroline Davis's Party and I didn't?" Bree asked.  
"Who cares about a party?" Christina asked. Bree gasped  
"Caroline is one of the populars." She said standing up  
"So what? I'd rather smell Cheese that go to a popular party." Christina said. Bree gasped again  
"Cheese?" I asked. Chase nodded  
"She loves to eat cheese but she hate's the smell." He said. I nodded. Weird... Than the door opened again and we all stood up  
"Adam!" We said as Davenport stood in the doorway. Christina ran over to us hopping on Chase's back to see since she was one of the shortest in the room. I rolled my eyes and so did Chase.  
"Everyone please welcom Mission Creeks now fully licensed driver." Davenport said. No one came in. "Adam that's you." Davenport said to the side  
"Oh right." We heard Adam say. He walked in  
"I passed!" He said. We all clapped except Chase who was keeping Christina from falling but she clapped for both of them.  
"And get this. Davenport said if I passed he would buy me a car!" Adam said excitedly.  
"Really?" Tasha asked worried. Davenport nodded.  
"And in my defence I never thought he would pass." Davenport mumbeled to her. We all shrugged. and Christina hopped off Chase's back. I rolled my eyes.  
"Don't you even remember what happened when you bought him a bike?" Christina asked putting her hands into her pockets. Davenport thought  
"Well he's much more responcibul now." Davenport argued looking at Adam who nodded.  
"Ok." Christina said with a slight shrug  
A few days later at school I was in the girl bathroom re- applying my make up when Brittany and a bunch of her followers walked in. I rolled my eyes and put my things away before starting to head to the door. One of the girls knocked my makeup bag out my hand causing the others to laugh.  
"Really?" I said "Can't come up with anything better". She scuffed and I picked up my bag before flipping my hair and walking out. I've been on this side of bullying before so I knew how to handle these type of situations. As I walked into the lunch room I saw Tasha and smiled before I frowned wondering why Leo was under the table Bree and Chase looking under as they chuckled.  
"Hey Tasha" I said "what you doing here?" I asked playing as if I didn't already know.  
"I'm running for PTA president" she said with a smile,  
"that's great" I said with a forced smile on my face. I loved Tasha like a mother but to have in school all the time will be the death of not just me but Leo and even though Bree and Chase found it funny now they will soon see why Leo was so embarrassed.  
Christina's pov  
Later on in the day I was walking towards Chase and Bree who were at their lockers when Tasha walked over stating how wondering it was going to be to see them at school all the time. As she walked away Evee walked over shaking her head. All of a sudden the girl next to Bree closed her locker and turned.  
"Ahh! Leo." I said, he had on a black wig I looked at Evee as she cracked up laughed pointing at leo holding her stomach.  
"Oh god" she said through her tears, "this is priceless I can't wait till later today" she mumbled but I heard.  
"Leo what's with the outfit?" I asked folding my arms across my chest. He frowned  
"My mom. She's running for PTA president!" He yelped.  
"So?" I asked putting my hands on my hips  
"Do you know my mom!?" He said taking his wig off  
"Hey. Be glad you have a mom. because some of us don't." I said. He looked to his wig.  
"We still have to stop her!" He quickly said looking at Chase and Bree  
"What's in it for us?" Bree asked.  
"Come on! I'm desperate!" Leo said flinging around his wig I rolled my eyes.  
"Hey Evee wanna go get some Froyo or something?" I asked. She shrugged  
"Why not." She said.  
"Ya. I wanna get major brain freeze." I said making her laugh. "See you guys later." I said to the others. I kissed Chase's cheek and Evee and I walked away.  
"I still don't understand you and her dating." I heard Leo mumble and rolled my eyes. Evee and I began to walk to the new Froyo shop.  
"Christina?" Evee asked.  
"Yeah?" I asked looking up from my shoes  
"What was yout sister like?" She asked. It was sorta a complicated subject.  
"She was a great kid. She was a student who got A's or B's. She looks more like my dad. my dad's like Leo and Tasha. He's dark skined. And my sister was lighter skined but still her skin was dark skined. We're furturnal twins. It's was kinda strange to have black and white twins. But Ya. My sister loved to have fun, play music and she tried to cut my hair off a few times. Other that the hair problem she was great." I said. I pulled out my headphones signaling I didn't really want to talk about it and she nodded. I put in one headphone and began the song. It was Boulevard of Breoken Dreams by Green day. I love this song. It goes like this

_'I walk a lonely road_  
_The only one that I have ever known_  
_Don't know where it goes_  
_But its home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
_When the city sleeps_  
_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk a_

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,_  
_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I'm walkin down the line_  
_That divides me somewhere in my mind_  
_On the border line_  
_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_  
_What's f****d up and everything's alright_  
_Check my vital signs_  
_And know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk a_

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah_  
_Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk a_

_I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
_When the city sleeps_  
_And I'm the only one and I walk a_

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_Till then I walk alone'_

When we finaly got to the Froyo place I felt a cold breeze come from inside. I opened the door and we both walked in. There were few people inside. I'm guesing because school just let out. We walked up to the counter.  
"Hello my name is Jessica how may I help you?" The girl behind the counter asked."Can I havve Strawberry?" Evee and I said at the same time. we both giggled.  
"Ok so 2 Strawberry. Anything else?" She asked  
"Can I get a Coke?" I asked. she nodded  
"Same." Evee said.  
"Ok so the order is 2 Strawberry's and 2 Cokes?" She asked. Evee and I nodded  
"Total will be 9.52." She said. I puleld out my wallet and handed he and a 1. She gave me 48 cents and we waited a few moments before she came back with the Froyo and the soda.  
"Thank you." We both said and we left.  
"Wow. Same thing. We might as well be sisters." I said. She shrugged. I held out a bent arm and we intertwined arms putting out soda's in our bags and walked away from the Froyo shop.  
Evee's POV  
Later that day we were home waiting for Adam to come back with his brand new car. Chris, Bree and I were excited since he could drive us to the mall and movies. We were all sitting in the living room talking.  
"What's taking Adam so long he should be home by now" stated Bree  
"Maybe he got lost again" said Leo  
"No three times in one week what's the odds" laughed Mr. Davenport  
We all looked at each other  
"You guys get the stapler, I'll go get the lost Adam fliers" said chase. We groaned and stood up just as we heard Adam yell from outside  
"He's back!" yelled Leo as we all ran towards the door slightly pushing each other.  
As I exited the house my jaw dropped, on the front lawn was a huge monster truck and Adam was hanging out the window.  
"Freaking cool!" I yelled making Davenport glance at me before looking at Tasha.  
Later that week it was the night of the PTA presidential thing. Chris and I had planned another night together, we were probably going to check out the new diner downtown. We wished the others good luck in getting rid of Tasha before leaving to go home then head out. When we returned home the others filled us in on the crazy night that ended with driving though the gym wall with Adam's monster truck.  
Christina and I simply looked at each other, thinking the same thing  
'glad I wasn't there'

* * *

**Ok guys so there will be no bionic 500 just a heads up the next chapter will be bionic showdown.**


	16. Chapter 16

Lab Rats:

Part 15

Bionic Showdown secrets reveled part 1  
Evee POV  
"Honey I'm home" I yelled as I stepped into the house  
"Me too" said Christina as she stepped in behind me.  
We laughed and walked inside the house  
Over the past weekend Tasha had to cover a story out-of-state so we begged her to let us go with her.  
"I wonder if Leo got his perfect locker" asked Christina as she placed her bag on the couch.  
I shrugged as Tasha walked in,  
"Where is everyone" she asked looking around.  
"Probably in the lab" I said with a shrug. Chris and I then ran off and downstairs where we found everyone.  
"Chris" said Chase happily before running up to her and hugging her. I smiled lightly before I felt another wave of pain in my chest and stumbled slightly holding onto Davenport's Cyber Desk.  
"Evelyn are you ok" Mr. Davenport asked rushing to my side.  
"Yes I just…its nothing just got dizzy that's all".  
"Then why were you holding your chest" asked Bree, "because my heart was pounding out of my chest I mean I almost slammed my head into a desk people."  
They all bought it and went back to whatever but I could feel Leo's and Mr. Davenport's eyes on me.  
"So" I asked "did you ever get to figuring out how to send me home?"  
"Honestly he said no my machine works fine but when I thought about i realized it wasn't my machine that bought you here it was some other force and my machine was used as a gate way. So in other words"...  
"I'm stuck here…"  
Everyone watched me closely wondering how I would react to the news, it felt like my legs were slowly becoming jelly and I guess I stumbled slightly because Mr. Davenport helped me to a seat.  
"Breath Evelyn you're not breathing" he said, I took in a big gasp of air and that's when the waterworks started. I would have reacted shock to the fact that he hugged me willingly but I was too busy crying my eyes out. I would never be able to go back home.  
That night we all gathered in the living room to watch a movie, I sat between Bree and Adam with Leo at my feet. I hadn't really spoken much since earlier but I was feeling a little better. I laid my head on Adams arm and closed my eyes before abruptly falling asleep. When I woke up I was inside my capsule. I looked to the right of me since my capsule was at the end now instead of Bree's. The others were also in their capsule asleep.  
Christina's POV  
The next day Adam Bree and Chase had a mission, Evee had yet to finish her training so she wasn't allowed to go on mission yet but she told me how she was glad because all the fun happened around Leo. I totally agree I thought, When the others got back Mr. Davenport was upset because they didn't follow his directions exactly as he told them.  
Evelyn POV  
Christina, Leo, Davenport and I all waited in the Lab for Chase, Adam and Bree to return from their mission. Christina and I were talking about different flavors of Ice-cream we liked. Turns out we both like the same flavors.  
Chase, Adam and Bree ran in cheering. Christina and I hopped off the counter and Leo walked over from his mission specialist desk.  
"Guys that was amazing. You just prevented the largest oil spill in history!" Leo exclaimed. I got ready for the pun Chase was about to say  
"Pretty Slick huh?" Chase asked. We all looked at him weird  
"If only we could have prevented that disaster of a pun." Leo than said. Christina and I rolled our eyes.  
"So, Mr. Davenport." Bree said as the team walked over to him and Leo sat back down at his desk "Anything you want to say to us? It rhymes with Good Job." Bree said making Christina and I roll our eyes again.  
"The answer is in the clue." Adam idiotically whispered to Davenport  
"What were you guys thinking?" Davenport said  
"Nope not even close two more guesses." Adam said stupidly. I laughed quietly to myself  
"You completely ignored my mission plan, improvised everything and nearly jeopardized the entire mission." Walking to the other side of the Lab the team following him  
"Mr. Davenport we bust our butts all the time and all you ever do is sit around the Lab making lists of what we did wrong." Chase said  
"I do not!" Davenport said hiding the list he made on his Epad.  
"It's true. He also practises karatie in his tidy whites." Leo said before gagging  
"They are not Tidy whites! They are breathabul exersize breifs." Davenport said as Eddy apiared  
"Well whatever they are, keep your swinging high kicks away from my screen!" Eddie yelped.  
That night I was awoken from the pain in my chest again, I stumbled out of my Capsule careful not to wake anyone and stumbled upstairs to my old room. I laid down in the bed groaning in pain.  
"Hey you okayyyyy" I heard I looked up seeing Eddy on the panel in the room.  
"Yeah I'm sure I'll feel better in the morning" I said smiling  
The next morning came and I was actually worse, the pain in my chest was actually ten times worst and I couldn't move without crying out in pain. Tasha was the one to find me the next morning when everyone else couldn't. I was then told to stay in bed while the others went to school. Mr. Davenport couldn't figure out the reason why I was in so much pain, he had me moved to the lab and gave me some pain killers before I fell asleep in my capsule once more.  
I was awoken by the sound of knocking on the glass of my Capsule, I blinked my eyes open and they widened seeing Marcus standing in front of it. I opened my Capsule and stepped out. We stood there for a minute staring at each other before I realized my chest wasn't hurting me anymore. Before I could comment he grabbed me by my waist and threw me over his shoulder as Douglas dragged Mr. Davenport away.  
"Wait no stop "I cried struggling,  
"Don't make this any harder Evelyn" he said before setting me down and tying my hands and feet together.  
"You don't have to this" I said to him, "you can change you can still be good…remember the kiss we shared at the dance" I said.  
Flashback  
A few days ago was the Dance, the girls were excited as ever and the boys… not so much since they didn't have dates. Well Leo and Adam didn't, Chase had Christina of course.  
Bree's POV  
I was happy Evee seemed to be getting along fine without Marcus but I was nervous how this night might end for them. We all were excited and dressed up to dance so to say. I wore a Yellow floral shirt with white shorts and ballet shoes, my hair was up in a tight bun and I had on some light makeup. Christina had on a purple V-neck dress that was A-line and fell slightly down to her knees with a pink shirt under with low heels, her hair was lightly curled and pinned back. Lastly Evee wore a Green baby doll dress that went just below her thighs but she wore black shorts under that covered just above her knees. The sleeves went to her elbow and the back was cut into a heart shape and covered in sheer fabric. She wore green and black dance sneakers. Her hair was wet and wavy and she wore a black head band on her head. Her makeup was done nicely with the smoky eye and cat tail.  
Mr. Davenport all but locked us in the house calming Leo was right and were grounded till we were married. Tasha told him to stop over reacting and that we were young ladies who knew how to be responsible and all had karate backgrounds so if any boy tried anything we could break their noses in a fraction of a second. He felt much better after that.  
"Evee the door" yelled Tasha  
I watched her walk from the kitchen to the living room when Marcus was standing, he wore what all the guys had on, a pair of jeans with a button up shirt but his was green. Marcus handed her a white rose and she took it before setting it in a vase in the living room.  
"Ready to go" he asked her, "sure" she said. That was the cue for all of us to head out to the car.  
Evelyn's pov  
Once we got to the dance I felt a lot better, not as nervous as I was when sitting next to Marcus in the car. The music was loud, it felt like the bass was pumping through my blood.  
"Ok maggots, in order for you to win Dance king or queen…you have to dance". "The best dancers will be crowned at midnight" said principle Perry before walking off stage. Everyone clapped and a new song came on. It was a nighcored version of Katy Perry's E.T.  
"ok I don't know about you guys but that dance floor is calling my name" I said before smiling and skipping off. I pushed my way to the middle where the crowd was watching none other the Brittany do some ballet moves. I clapped along with the crowd begin that she was actually pretty good. When she was done some people cheered and she bowed, I looked over at the Dj's booth and saw Leo give me the thumbs up. I smiled and walked into the middle of the floor. "I Evelyn Davenport Challenge anyone who dares to a dance off". Brittany stepped up and everyone ooheed.  
"Hit it" I yelled and the song Play hard started up. Everyone backed up and I saw Leo Adam and Chase rush to the floor along with Bree Chris and Marcus. As the beat started I did a few possess before doing a few pirouettes. I then stopped and did some hip hop moves and then a back flip before dropping it low and popping back up. Everyone clapped and I pointed to Brittany who glared before she did a few moves herself. I interrupted her and started doing some complicated ballet moves that put hers to shame before the music ended. As everyone crowded around me she stomped off in anger.  
"Wow" said Chris "I didn't know you could dance", "yeah well I don't like to brag or show off but this is a dance so"…  
Marcus walked up to me and asked me to dance when a slow song came on. I shrugged "sure why not I was in a good mood". As we danced a few other couples followed our lead, my head stayed down as we slowly moved from side to side.  
"Would you at least look at me" he asked, I looked up at him and bit my lip as our eyes met. Every time I looked into his eyes I couldn't help but melt on the inside. He smirked slightly and I scuffed.  
"Your blushing" he stated as I rolled my eyes. When I didn't say anything he frowned before grabbing my wrist and pulling me out into the hall. The last of the students walked in as we walked out.  
"Where are you taking me" I asked trying to get him to let go. "I don't want to just be friends" he stated making me stop my struggling,  
"What are you saying?" I asked as I looked up at him. He ran a hand through his hair and looked down before he quickly pinned me to the lockers, next thing I knew his lips were against mine. I gasped giving him instant access, I felt myself shudder as his tongue danced along the roof of my mouth. My legs all but gave out and he had to hold me up as he continued his assault. When he pulled away my eyes were half closed as I tried to catch my breath.  
"Can you at least think about it?… please" he asked. I nodded not able to say anything. He smiled and lightly kissed my lips before leading me back into the dance. The night only got better from there, I didn't win queen but it was funny seeing Brittany get punch spilled all over her during her dance with the king.  
End of flashback  
His eyes glazed over for a second before he looked into my eyes  
"Sorry" he whispered, and before I knew it everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

Bionic Showdown secrets reveled part 2  
Christina POV

I walked into the Lab texting my friend Gale about diffrent smells. She says her favorite is bleach... She's lonney! When I looked up I saw Chase, Adam and Bree. It was 4:30  
"Hey guys. Where's Davendude and Evee. Weren't you guys saposed to start training half an hour ago?" I asked putting my phone away. They nodded their heads  
"He's never late for training. And Evee was here when we left. I should check around the house." Bree said. She ran away as Leo walked into the Lab. Bree returned in lightning speed making Leo spin a few times  
"You mind keeping it under 55!" Leo snapped making me roll my eyes.  
"Guys I couldn't find Evee or Davenport anywhere." Bree said  
"Well maybe he was outsized by a family sized cam of tamatos." I said making Bree and Chase roll their eyes  
"Or a box of Brownies." Leo said. I shrugged.  
"Let's ask Eddy." Chase said. We walked over to the desk wehre Adam was sitting but Marcus appiared on the screan  
"Don't bother. I deactivated him hours ago." He said. My heart beat speed up fast.  
"Marcus?" We all asked  
"He's got his own Tv show? What channel is this?" Adam asked. I hit him on the back of the head "Ow!" He said  
"What do you want Marcus?" Leo asked.  
"Oh nothing. I'm just checking up on my favorite bionic friends." He said witch made my heart speed up just a bit... No A LOT faster.  
"He know's we're bionic?" cHase asked looking at the rest of us  
"I don't... I mean that is... Woooooow." Leo said nerviously.  
"I heard you were looking for your sister and your daddy. Their right here." Marcus said moving to the side showing Davendude and Evelyn stuck behind blue beams.  
"Mr. Davenport, Evelyn!" I said.  
"Oh. and if you ever want them back." Marcus said raising an eyebrow evily "You better come get them." He that said. Than the scream faded out in a blue of random pixels.  
"Whoa." Chase said  
"I know." Adam said  
"I can't beleive this." said Bree  
"I know." Adam said  
"Adam that is so annoying." I said  
"I know!" Adam said and I smacked him on the back of the head again"Ow!" He said  
"See I told you Marcus was evil!" Leo exclaimed as Adam stood up. "leo hes a nice guy, leo give the guy a break, wool, eyes, pulled over"  
"Leo we're sorry. We should have trusted you." I said  
"No crap!" He said making me grab him by the front of ths shirt  
"Snapp at me one more time Dolley and I snapp you." I said He nodded and I let go folding my arms across my chest  
"Guys we have to go get Davenport." Chase said. The three nodded before heading to run out  
"Wait!" Leo said they stopped lookign at Leo. "I should mention. He has all your bionics... Combined." Leo said making my heart burst!  
"What!" I finaly yelled. Everyone looked at me worried "Sorry couldn't hold it in." I said and they all looked to Leo  
"Leo why didn't you tell us?" Bree asked  
"Because... Marcus said he would expose your bionics to the FBI if I exposed his bionics." Leo said  
"We get it. You were just trying to protect us." Chase said calmly  
"Ok. Now we have to fin a way to stop Marcus." Adam said. Leo's eyes lit up  
"I got it! Mr. Davenport was gonna suprise you guys with new, even better mission suits!" Leo said walking over to the laptop on the desk.  
"Seriously when dose this man find the time to sew!?" Adam asked. We all rolled our eyes and walked over to Leo.  
"These new suts were made to withstand just about anything." Leo said as a line scetch picture of all 3 suits came up on screen. "Enimy fire, Scorching heat... Mustard stains. That one's for you Adam." Leo said and we all looked to Adam  
"Come on guys. Let's go suit up." Chase said. They all went to their tubes and got in. Leo pressed a button and a light went up the tubes than back down. they came out in new, impressive mission suits.  
"Finaly something that doesn't make me look like I'm apart of a french curicus." Bree said. I rolled my eyes "Guys how are we going to do this?" She that asked. "We've never had to fight aainst Bionic's before. We're not trained for this." Bree said.  
"I guess we do need Mr. Davenport." Chase said.  
"I got it." Leo said walking over with the com setts. "I've been in that house before. Once you find a way inside I can help you travel via com sett." Leo said handed them each a com set than handing one to me.  
"Why one for me?" I asked raising an eyebrow  
"Because I know you. And you're smarter than me." Leo said. I shrugged and nodded.  
"Good luck guys." I said. I hugged Chase.  
"Hey why don't I get a hug?" Whined Adam. I rolled my eyes and hugged him also.  
"Ok guys let's go get our dad back!" Chase said and the three ran out.  
Chase POV  
When we got to house it seamed normal  
"Where's the entrance? It should be right here." I said  
"Guys you have to look for a way in." Leo said into the com set "Once you're in I can tell you where to go." He that said  
"Than I can laugh when Adam bumpes into a wall." Christina said into her com sett Adam Shrugged "Ow Leo don't pinch me!" I heard Chistina say. I rolled my eyes  
"I got this." Adam said. He walked up to the wall "Open sessimie!" He said. I rolled my eyes  
"Adam that wo-" I began but that the wall morphed "Never mind." I said. Marcus walked out and we all got in a fighting stands. Next thing I knew Adam was on the ground(To lazy to explain what happened and my Ipod's almost dead... Yeah)  
"You wanna give it a shot?" Marcus asked me.  
"Thought you'd never ask." I said getting into my fighting stands  
"Whoho go Chase!" Christina said into her comset witch made a smile tugg at my lips but I hid it. Marcus coppied me mockingly than got into his own stands. I kicked off the grounf using my new abbility. Marcus looked up at me a bit weirded out as I, still in the air kicked him in the chest making him fall down. and I finaly landed on the ground.  
"Whoa I didn't know you could do that!" Adam said as Bree helped him stand up  
"Me neiter. I was just in the shower one day and there it was." I said  
"Awww all I get in the shower is prunney fingers." Adam said.  
"Come on guys let's go." Bree said and we all ran into the lair. We saw Mr. Davenport, Evee and some other dude  
"Mr. Davenport, Evee!" Bree exclaimed  
"Oh goddie." Said the other guy "Everybody's here! Party time!" He said. Marcus ran in and we all took a step away from him  
"The area's secure. They're ours now." He said.  
"Mr. Davenport." we said passing the other guy quickly "What is going on? Who is this guy?" I asked.  
"Who is this guy?" The man asked offencivly "Donnie you never told them about me?" He asked. "I am deeply offened." He looked to us and pointed to each of us saying out names. "Adam. Bree. Chase" He said and we all looekd at him "I'm your father." He said. I felt my head pounding. this could NOT be happening. We all looked to Mr. Davenport  
"What do you mean you're our father?" I asked.  
"Yeah he's our father." Bree said pointing to mr. Davenport  
"Mo. That's what he's been telling you." The man said grabbing something.  
"Look I don't know who you are but you're going down." Adam said. He ran to attack the man but he shot something at us and sudinly we were inside the cage next to Evee and Davenport.  
"What just happened." I said  
Christina POV  
Leo and I staired blankly at the computer screen at the man who just told Chase, Adam and Bree he's their father. Eddy was there also. And I wanted to kill him.  
"I don't get it!" Eddy said I looked to his screen  
"You're the computer!" I yelled "How do you not understand this!" than yelled  
"Ok so Marcus is bionic." Eddy said  
Yes!" Said Leo  
"ANd Douglas is Marcus' father." Eddy than said  
"Yes!" I said  
"And now he says he's Adam Bree and Chase's father"  
"Yes!" Leo and I both said  
"And he's also Donald's beother."  
"YES!" Leo and I both yelled  
"So there's another Davenport and he's evil? Ask him if he's hiering."  
Evee's POV  
When I came to my vision was a bit blurry, I wanted to rub my eyes so I tried to move my hand but found that I couldn't. When I finally came too completely I realized that I was still tied up and lying in the middle of the floor. Evelyn you're ok I heard and turned onto my other side seeing Mr. Davenport along with Adam, Bree, and chase inside some dome thing. I groaned feeling my chest hurting me once more just as Douglas and Marcus walked into the room. My chest stopped hurting almost instantly, Marcus walked over to me and helped me sit up. I glared at him before gasping in pain, "Make it stop!" I yelled as the pain doubled and Marcus caught me before I could bash my head onto the concrete.  
"Marcus place her in your capsule" said Douglas. Marcus looked up at his father confused before doing as he was told. "Dad how is this going to help her "he asked as he watched Evee squirm in pain biting her lip as she tried to suppress the screams.  
"Douglas said Donald in a pleading tone, don't hurt her please he said, she's already been through enough".  
"Yeah don't touch my little sister you freak" said Bree as she glared at him.  
"Hurt her why would I want to hurt her? I'm trying to save her, stop her heart from imploding". They gasped and looked seeing Douglas start to type something into the computer. All of a sudden Marcus capsule lit up turning green and started to spin in a circular motion faster and faster. Evees eyes snapped open and her hair turned black before slowly turning back to her normal brown. The spinning soon slowed to a stop and Evee lay on the floor unmoving. Marcus ran over using his super speed and opened the capsule slowly pulling her out. "Evee he said can you hear me?" he asked before laying his head on his chest, her heart was still beating so then why wasn't she responding.  
Evee's pov  
I felt like my chest was full of water, my body was cool to the touch but then I felt something warm on my face and then my chest, when it left I groaned wanting it back. I sighed in content when it did and I could feel the warmth on my face again. I slowly opened my eyes and stared into the hazel eyes of Marcus.  
"You're ok?" he said relieved,  
"Of course I am I said why wouldn't I be?"  
"Mind explaining to me how you knew what was wrong what Evelyn?" asked davenport.  
"Funny how she retained her name from here to the other world I sent her and somehow got her mother's as well" said Douglas.  
"What are you talking about?" said asked chase.  
"Well you're the smart one you tell me…son"  
Chase glared at him before turning to Mr. Davenport  
"Does this mean Evee was actually born here?"  
"If would appear that way but tell me how you know her and how did you send her away".  
"Easy said Douglas, when I saw poor little Evee in the hospital dyeing I felt bad and since I had an extra chip in my possession I figured why not, so I stole her body replacing it with a fake and took her. I placed her chip inside of her saving her life but then came the hard part. You see her body was pretty messed up from the car crash so I had to nurse her back to health which took about a year and half, and with Marcus around she couldn't help but follow him where ever he went".  
"Wait said Marcus you're telling me Evee and I knew each other when we were younger"  
"Yes my boy you and Evee were inseparable almost like brother and sister but I wanted more for you two then just a sibling relationship so I sent Evee away".  
"You send me to another universe instead of just another state so when I came back Marcus and I will fall for each other".  
"Hey it sounded like a good idea at the time, only thing was I wouldn't be able to bring you back for some time. When I was finally able to track down your chip it was several years later and I quickly activated the home app, somehow you ended up with my brother instead of me. But it all worked out" he said with a smirk.  
"For a diabolical genius…you're an idiot I stated" making Marcus chuckle, "now untie me" I yelled.  
"Sorry cant said Douglas… "You're coming with us too" he added with a smirk.  
Two hours later  
Marcus was in his Capsule recharging, I still was tied up sitting on the floor.  
Just then the computer screen showed Leo and Christina standing outside the secret entrance.  
"Oh look who came to be a hero" said Douglas  
"Leave them alone" I said struggling more  
"Yeah they're just kids"  
"Don't worry I won't touch Christina, she'll be coming too I mean she and chase are thing right"  
"Marcus go take care of Leo and bring Christina to me" he said as Marcus stepped out of his Capsule  
"Marcus no" I yelled but he ignored me and walked upstairs.  
"Really your just gonna leave your creator hanging like that!" he yelled but Marcus was already gone  
Christina POV  
I kept hitting the wall as hard as I could as Leo tried to serch avoisding my fist witch sometimes nearly hit him in the head  
"There has to be a way in!" I said as I kept pounding on the wall. I finaly gave up and stepped back begnt over breathing hard because I had used up all of my energy trying to find the pathway. I kicked the wall and nothing happened for a moment. I looked down. when I looked up a pathway was open and Marcus was standing right there  
"Marcus!" Leo and I said jumping back. I got a gun from the black bag we brought.  
"Oh you don't want to do that." Marcus said. He flung his hand and the gun went flying from my hand off into the distance somewhere.  
"Well we still have all of these." Leo said motioning to his waggon with the bag. Marcus shot a green lazer at it through his eyes and it disintigrated.  
"Oh shit." I said.  
"Now to take care of Leo. For good." He said. He collected a green energy in his hand and shot it at leo  
"No Leo! You bastard!" I yelled at Marcus. Leo was my fist real friend at Mission Creek.  
"Oh you're coming with me." Marcus said. He moved quickly and was alle to get me over his shoulder  
"Put me down you little shit!" I yelled kicking. I hit him once in the face but he was unfazed as he walked me into the house and down to thie evil lair. "I said put me down you little shit!" I repeated still kicking.  
"Ok." He said . He threw me to the ground so I was laying next to Evee. I held my stomach hurt  
"Holy shit that hurt." I said. A rush of wind passed by and my hands and feet were tied up  
"You bitch!" Chase yelled at Marcus. They had to hold him back so he wouldn't try to run through the lasers. I sat up and looked around  
"Holy crap. This place is even more creepy on the inside." I said.  
I looked over at Evee to see her with tears in her eyes, Marcus glanced at her and she looked away glaring at the floor.  
Eddy POV(LOL!)  
"Leo!" I said as I looked at the lifeless tiny body "Why!" I cried "Why!" I said again "Why didn't you leave me at home!" I than cried. Leo sat up coughing in a instant after I said that "Ah it's a zombie!" I yelled  
"I'm not a zombie." Leo said  
"Ah he doesn't know he's a zombie!" I than yelled. Zombie Leo stood up  
"Big D's protective vest saved me." He sad lifting up his hirt showing one of Donnies protective vests. Ok so it's not a Zombie... He put his shirt back down "We have to save them. There's only one thing left to do." He than said. He began to walk away  
"Give up and walk away?" I asked exsitedly "Good plan!" I said He through me back away to the bushes. "Ow! Alright you walk around the block and cool off I'll wait here!" I said sadly.  
Evelyns POV  
I couldn't believe Marcus would still go through with hurting Leo, I knew he would live but still that means I really have no effect on Marcus at all and neither does the feelings we have for each other.  
"Not Leo" said Bree "he was only trying to help"  
"You won't get away with this" said Chase as he glared at Douglas  
"Already have" laughed Douglas  
I struggled trying to break the binds, my wrists were starting to turn red and itch and swell.  
I wasn't paying attention but I looked up when I heard Mr. Davenport yell out  
"Ha! I put a block on your trident app a long time ago, good luck trying to control them now"  
I smirked knowing that because of Mr. Davenports smart thinking a while ago this is what would give them the time to escape. As I thought if this my heart jumped into my throat because I knew pretty soon they would start to fight and I didn't want any of them to get hurt.  
As Marcus and his father walked out the room I quickly went back to trying to untie my hands,  
"Here Evee let me help" said Christina as she turned towards me. She untied me then I untied her just as Bree used a self-made mirror to deflect the rays and get them out of their cage.  
"And that's how you do it boys. YOLO." Bree said  
Adam came over and helped me up while chase helped Christina off the floor, "come on guys let's get out of here" said Chase. Just as we went to run, Marcus and Douglas appeared before us.  
"I don't think so" said Douglas just as the computer alerted him letting him know that the block was now destroyed.  
Just as he went to press the button Mr. Davenport high kicked it from his hands and that's when all hell broke loose. I grabbed Christina and pulled her away from all the fighting,  
"Ok now's the time to confess Evee did you know Marcus was going to kill Leo" she yelled at me.  
"Yes ok I knew this was going to happen but looks can be deceiving just stay out of the line of fire and everything will turn out ok"  
"Oh no" I said as Chase was flipped over the rail,  
"Marcus!" I yelled as he knocked one of chases hands off.  
"Stop it" I said before running up the stairs to where he and Bree were fighting. As he kicked Bree in the stomach making her fall I swept under his foot but he jumped.  
"I don't want to fight you Evee" he said  
"Too late Marcus you hurt my family now you have to deal with me"  
Just as I went to punch him chase slipped from the rail and fell towards the meat grinder under him.  
"Got it" yelled Adam just as the grinder closed and Chase hit the floor. Adam stood and ran over to Chase helping him up.  
I gasped as Marcus grabbed me and used his speed to run us down the stairs and to the middle of the lab.  
Bree came running right behind him  
"You may be strong but let's see you take on all of us." Adam said. They began to circle around Marcus  
"Go ahead creep take your best shot." Chase said. They were in a triangle around him  
"Gladly." Marcus said  
He pushed me behind him before throwing his hands up a green light zapped from hand to hand creating a thin barrier. Before I knew it Adam, Bree and Chase were thrown to the ground.  
"NO!" I said trying to get to them but Marcus held me back  
"Let me go you big meanie" I said as trying to get out of his grip  
"It's too late" whispered Marcus before I turned and seen Douglas with the remote in his hand  
Just as he went to press the button there was a giant crash making him jump and drop the remote. I smiled seeing Leo in the exoskeleton  
"EXOSKELTON IN THE HOUSE!" he yelled before looking to Marcus  
"I sent you to do one thing" said Douglas as he looked at Marcus  
"How do you like me now?"  
"Still not a fan." Says Marcus, before he runs at Leo with super speed and knocks Leo down.  
"This thing can break through walls and shoot lasers but it can't get up!"  
"Well it's a Prototype." Said Mr. Davenport  
"Leo, your alive said Chase happily  
"no no no not for long" said Marcus as his knuckles turned to moving blades.  
Leo screamed and tried to get up but still couldn't  
"Get away from him!" said Adam as he glared at Marcus slightly shaking. The lights around him started to flicker and you could feel this energy in the air.  
"What's happening" asked Bree  
"I don't know but I think we should get behind him" said chase as he and Bree jumped behind Adam I jumped behind a desk just as he released some type of energy. It hit Marcus making him stumble and fall onto his back.  
I cried out as I fought with myself. I wanted to run to his aid but I knew he would be alright for now.  
"Whoa all that from one granola bar" said Adam as Christina helped me up. Adam then helped Leo up and we turned as the house shook.  
"Come on let's get out of here" said Christina  
"Your…not going anywhere said Marcus as he stood. He started to form an energy ball of his own when the ceiling around started to fall  
"Marcus look out" yelled chase  
"No" I screamed before running forward escaping the hands of Chase and Christina. I hugged Marcus around the waist making him stumble slightly just as the ceiling fell around us. The last thing I heard was my name being called then…nothing


	18. Chapter 18

Bionic Showdown secrets reveled part 3

Evelyn POV  
There was this popping in my ears and I slowly opened my eyes expecting to be crashed buy instead I saw the colorful bright lights surrounding both Marcus and I.  
"You saved me?" He asked "why"  
"because silly...I love you!" I said all of a sudden the lights quickly vanished and then I felt myself falling as well as things falling around us…  
Evelyn...Evelyn, open your eyes I heard someone say to me  
I peeked one eye open and looked around before craning my head to look up at Marcus  
I gasped, "Marcus your still alive" I said happily, "if I wasn't already hugging you i'd hug you" I said making him look at me weirdly.  
"Yeah thanks to you I guess" he said as tried to move his head  
"Good" I laughed "...remind when we get out of here to beat the shit out of you" I said glaring at him  
"Ummm ok…" he said as he raised one eyebrow at me  
"Don't give me the eyebrow mister I'm going to smack the mess out of you I swear."  
He rolled his eyes and I looked around us, "I can't move much" he said "I think I'm snagged on something"  
I tried moving myself but found I couldn't either,  
"Well how long have we been under hear?" I asked  
"Two hours" he said with a sigh  
"Well shouldn't they had got us out by now?" I asked worriedly  
He shrugged...well tried to but of course his movements were limited  
"Ok then" I said "I guess I'm going to have to get us out of here"  
"And how do you plan to that?" he asked as I started to move around  
"I don't know but I traveled through universes so I'm pretty sure I can figure it out." I started to move around more and Marcus wiggled a little himself before he was able to get his hand free. He glanced at his arm and his eyes widened to the size of plates. The skin that once covered his hand was completely ripped off and all you could see was metal and wires.  
"What is this?" he asked looking as though he was about to freak out  
I cringed and turned his face so he look at me,  
"calm down" I said  
"Calm down?! look at my hand!" he all but yelled  
"Listen Marcus there's something your father didn't tell you, he mentioned it to the rest of us but asked us not to tell you but since you just found out I guess I should tell you." I took in a bit breath "You're...an Android..."  
Christina's pov  
I looked up from working and screamed. A robotic hand popped out of the rubbeled and I scardly jumped into Chase's arms.  
"What the hell is that!" I yelled. I held onto Chase tightly.  
"Guys. I think that's Marcus!" Adam said. Chase set me down  
"What the hell!? What do you mean that's Marcus it's a robotic hand!" I said making Chase cringe because I was so close to his ear "Sorry." I said and sweetly kissed his ear making him blush  
"Christina Marcus is an Android." Bree said making my eyes widen "And now we're gonna dig him out." She said before they began to dig up the rubble  
Evee's POV  
Marcus and I could hear the rocks above us being moved, "Marcus" I said since he had been quiet since I told him the truth. "Please talk to me" I said  
He chuckled darkly and I got a little scared  
"You knew" he said, "you knew what I was and you still…I don't understand" he said looking at me  
"There's nothing to understand" I said "I like you and there's nothing that can change that and I mean it". He went to say something but light started to pour in from above us.  
Marcus was then grabbed and pulled away from my grasp before I felt arms around me as well.  
When the person lifted me I cried out, I felt blinding pain in my neck head and my left foot.  
"Adam place her down quick" I heard Mr. Davenport say  
I was the placed back on the ground,  
"Evelyn...can you tell me what hurts" he asked…"god she bleeding"  
I am I thought when did I start bleeding and from where.  
All of a sudden I heard struggling  
"Stop moving Marcus, its over" I heard chase say. I tried to sit up but Mr. Davenport held me down  
Don't move he said you might have neck and back injuries he said.  
"Marcus" I gasped out through the pain…"don't. Please" I said.  
Bree's POV  
I couldn't tell if she was asking Marcus to not struggle or asking us to not hurt him, I loved my sister but I couldn't understand how she could still like him so much after what he did…or tried to do. If she wasn't hurt right now I might have walked over there and shook her. Chase had Marcus in an arm hold against one the walls. The place has already started to fall apart and I could tell we didn't have much longer till it completely fell in.  
"Mr. Davenport we need to get out of here now" said chase struggling with Marcus as he tried to get free...finally he opened his mouth to say something  
"Is she ok" he asked trying to turn to look at Evelyn…"she didn't seem hurt before" he said.  
"That's because she hadn't been moved yet" said Mr. Davenport. "ok Christina Bree" get over here he said, we bent down next to her as Chase walked Marcus out and Adam pushed Leo out who was still in the exoskeleton. We picked her up and carried her outside and quickly down the street back to the house. When we got to the lab she was barely coherent. I could tell she was on the verge of passing out. Christina hadn't said much since finding out this was actually her sister who she thought had died all those years ago. I didn't know how she felt knowing that Douglas was the reason her sister lived but at the same time tried to pull the only family she had left apart. She starred at the table Evee was laying on while Mr. Davenport started on trying to help Evee. He said she might have a neck or back injury, I hoped it wasn't that bad, we learned that as bionic teenagers we weren't as invincible as we thought we was and I didn't want to lose Evee or have Chris go through losing her sister again.  
Chase's Pov  
I had bought Marcus down to the lab behind everyone else; I then placed him in my capsule quickly having Adam lock it. I was surprised when he didn't try to get out but simply stared at Evelyn. I couldn't even mad at him because I was so worried about Evee… wait I said yes I can. This was his entire fault him and Douglas. If they weren't trying to tear our family apart Evee would be ok not lying on the table possibly dyeing…again.  
Christina POV  
I sat in one of the swivel chairs and nearly broke down crying. I had just gotten my sister, my veary best friend back and now I was gonna lose her once again. I glared at Marcus who was in Chase's capsule. He and his father had taken the last of my family, saved her life, kepted her away from me and sent her away. I wanted to rip the damn Androids head off and kick it into the sun. I wouldn't mind doing that with Douglas as well.  
"This is the maddest I have ever been. Well since my mom had hit me. I hit her back and said if she ever hit me again I would kill her. After that scean she never hit me again. And when she would go to attack Evelyn I would all but kill her. I watched as Davenport began to help her. I slippped out of the room and sat on the floor hugging my knees. Than I began to cry into my knees and fell asleep right there. Drowning in my tears.  
Evelyn's POV  
I could feel my shirt being removed before I was injected with something that was easing my pain as well as putting me to sleep but I didn't want to go to sleep…I was scared that when I woke up Marcus would be gone.  
Marcus watched from inside Chase's capsule as Mr. Davenport quickly worked to save Evelyn, he could see where she was bleeding from now. No wonder he couldn't tell before, the back of her head was split open just enough to allow about a litter or two of blood to seep through. He wonders why no blood had pooled around them when they were stuck under the debris or why she didn't seem to be in pain then either though that would explain why she had passed out after they hit the floor. He groaned in frustration from not being to prevent this from happening, from not being able to help or even touch her. And from the looks Chase kept giving him every few seconds. It was starting to irritate him to no end so then he would stare out to where her body lay before going through the whole process again.  
Finally after several hours Mr. Davenport had saved Evelyn's life, she had to get stitches in the back of her head, her left foot was fractured and her back was greatly bruised. Her neck was also bruised but not too bad. As Mr. Davenport looked up he caught site of Marcus starring at where Evelyn was laying before they caught each other's eyes and he watched Marcus's facial expression changed to a hard glare.  
What to do with Marcus he thought as he looked around the lab, he ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the girl before him and then back up at Marcus another thought hitting him hard. There was a possibility she still had feelings for him and maybe even he had some for her but he couldn't stay here. The others were already on edge and he knew once he left the lab to tell them about their sister they would want to do something about Marcus, regardless of knowing how upset Evee would be once she woke up.  
Again he looked over at Marcus noticing the peeling skin and metal underneath, he hoped his brother had been joking when he said he was an android. But this was the least of his worries, he knew something had to be done soon and so he acted on behalf of his gut and not his brain and walked over to the cyber desk before unlocking the capsule Marcus was locked inside of.  
Marcus looked up surprised before he quickly rushed over to Evees side,  
"How is she?" he asked not taking his eyes off of her.  
"She's stable" said Mr. Davenport "she should wake up in a few days."  
Marcus nodded and used his telekinesis to pull a chair under him and sit down.  
"Stay here and don't wonder please I don't want a fight to break out". Marcus ignored him and waited till he was out of site before violently standing up tossing the chair behind him and watching it break against the back wall. He wanted to do that for some time now he thought as he leaned over Evelyn and looked down at her face. Her dark mocha skin had paled considerably, her and her sister may have been twins but they looked almost nothing alike. While Christina had gotten their moms brown hair and white ivory skin Evee had gotten their fathers dark skin but her mother's brown hair as well. You could mistake it for black but if you were lucky enough to be as close to her as he was you would be able to tell that it was a dark brown.  
He ran his hands through her hair, some of it had to be cut off for Mr. Davenport to get to the cut in the back of her hair. He knew she would comment on that first when she woke up., laughing at the thought he pulled up another chair and sat down waiting.  
A few hours later…  
Marcus was lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice when Leo came downstairs and watched him for a few seconds.  
"Has she moved at all?" he asked breaking Marcus out of his trance  
Marcus simply shook his head and Leo slowly made his way closer,  
"Well I'm sure she will be awake soon Mr. Davenport says she's a fighter so it's only a matter of time before she wakes up".  
"Is there something you want?" Markus asked harshly  
Leo glared and took a few more steps closer,  
"She's my sister you know, I can be worried about her too. I swear I don't know what she sees in you. All you know how to do is act like a jerk". Marcus scuffed lightly to himself as he held her hand looking at the chip nail polish on her fingernails.  
After a short silence he opened his mouth to speak.  
"Her color has returned so you're right she should be waking up soon".  
Leo finally walked the last few steps to the other side of Evee's body and looked down at her. Marcus watched as Leo's eyes would tear up but he would then quickly wipe them away.  
"Do you know how much you hurt her that day?" Leo said suddenly, making Marcus look up at him. "She came home crying and for the whole weekend she was locked in her room, only coming out to train".  
"I know" said Marcus, "we were watching you remember?" he added.  
"So you saw when she cried in the lab?" asked Leo  
Marcus nodded, how could he forget that day, when Chase mentioned his name and she broke down. He use to watch it to punish himself for making her feel like that and every time he thought about it he wanted to punch himself in the face.  
Flashback  
Adam's POV  
It was Sunday, we were all in the lab watching Evelyn as she tried to control her bionics, Mr. Davenport was being extra strict because if she was to go back to school tomorrow she needed to learn to control it a.s.a.p.  
Evee finally got a break and we all gathered around her to tell her how good she was doing. Chase and I started to bicker over something and before he could stop himself he mentioned Marcus. It got quite so fast you would think someone suddenly hit the mute button. I looked down at Evee to see her eyes wide as plates before I heard an"ow" and looked up. Christina had smacked Chase upside the head. Evee stood and walked around the cyber desk leaning against it her head down. Her body was shaking slightly and you could tell she was trying her best not to cry in front of us. All of a sudden she slammed her hands down on the desk making us jump as she broke down crying, I think it was more out of anger then sadness but it still was all pain. She started crying harder and harder and finally gasping for breath held her hand to her chest. Christina ran over to her and pulled her into a hug before they sunk to the floor. She cried for a good ten minutes before falling asleep in Christina's arms.  
End of flashback  
"So" asked Leo after a while, "Chase is bent on recycling you and no one is really fighting that idea so you better come up with a good enough excuse to not be made into a can of dog food".  
"How about Evee would hate all of you if you did that, plus it would defeat the purpose of her saving me and ending up in this state".  
Leo nodded and after another hour he headed back upstairs…  
About three days had gone by and Evelyn's vitals had increased greatly but she still had yet to wake or even move. Everyone has gotten use to the idea of Marcus being around but they haven't gotten over the fact he lied to them and made them think he was their friend, but mainly the fact he and his father was the cause of their sister being hurt. Christina couldn't look at him without a hard glare that sent chills down his spine because her glare was just like Evelyns. He and chase were always at each other's throats and today it was no different.  
It started off with chase making some comment on how they should let him starve and not feed him when he was invited to eat upstairs with them. Tasha apparently didn't care. She said "what's the difference between bionic super humans and a bionic android". Chase coughed and made a snide remark along the lines of "the human part". This set Marcus off and they began to argue, it was so loud and distracting that no one heard the sound of the elevator open and the soft footsteps until the person turned the corner to the kitchen.  
"Did Tasha make baked mac and cheese?"…  
**YOLO People! Hope you liked this chapter! And I ahve something to say. I'm only aloud on the computer during the weekends(Friday sauterday and sunday) and days I have off of school. Than during the other dayd I have of school(Besides Friday) I have to focus on school work so YOLO! HAve fun at school peeps! #YOLOCRAZE!**


	19. Chapter 19

Bionic Showdown secrets reveled part 4  
The arguing instantly stopped as everyone heads snapped in the direction the voice came from. Standing there was Evelyn rubbing her eye sleepily, she had on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt with a sweater zipped up her feet were bare and her hair was a wild mess on top of her head.  
She shuffled over to the table and pulled Marcus's plate in front of her and begin to quickly eat, no one said anything or acted until she suddenly stopped and ran to the sink to throw up what she just ate. Mr. Davenport made a face before walking over to her pulling her hair back.  
"Evelyn you been out of it for four days...your body can't handle solid foods for at least twenty four hours".  
"Well you couldn't have said that five seconds ago?" she asked as Tasha walked over and helped her to clean herself up.  
"How do you feel?" she asked her  
"Like I was buried under a pile of bricks" she said making the other smile slightly glad she hadn't lost her sense of humor.  
Tasha then started to make her some soup while Mr. Davenport helped her to sit at the table  
"Mr. Davenport how is it that she can stand and walk?" asked Bree  
"My dad mentioned to me that another one of her Bionic powers is super healing" said Marcus making everyone turn to him. "We all heal faster than normal but Evee's is super-fast."  
Marcus hadn't taken his eyes off of her but she hadn't looked up at him,  
"Evelyn you ok?" asked Mr. Davenport as he rubbed her back  
"Yeah just a bit tired" she said "and hungry"  
She finally looked up and her eyes widened…  
"Your still here?" She asked confused  
Marcus raised an eyebrow  
"Why were you expecting me to be gone?"  
"Well yeah I thought the others would have made you scrap metal by now or sent you away."  
"Believe me" said chase "we wanted to"  
Marcus and Evelyn turned and glared at him, before Marcus stood and walked around the table to get to Evee before pulling her into a hug. She gladly hugged him back and smiled slightly closing her eyes. She was still pretty cold and the warmth coming from him was greatly appreciated. They stayed like that for ten minutes before Tasha placed a bowl of soup in front of her along with some bread. She thanked her before turning to the table and picking up a spoon to begin eating.  
Later that same night...  
Christina was in her room. It was just after dinner. She was sitting at her drawing desk again. She picked up the picture of her dad and staired at it. It was a while before she could see a face in it  
"Hey." Said a girls voice. Christina jumped from her seat getting the person in an arm lock "Whoa calm down!" Evelyn said as she tried to get out of Christina's arm lock. Christina quickly let go and Evelyn turnd around to look at her.  
"Sorry." CHristina said picking up the picture she had dropped. She looked at the picture  
"Is that dad?" Evelyn asked. Christina nodded still looking at the picture.  
"Yeah. This was taken just before he went off to war." Christina said. It sparked in Evelyns mind that she sould probably tell her that he was dead and not coming home. Christina set the picture down next to one that was of herself, Evelyn, her mom and her dad. It was when they were 6 or 7. Evelyn walked over to the picture picking it up and glancing at it.  
"Its weird" she said "…we look so much alike but we don't that's probably why we couldn't tell we were sisters right away."  
"True" Christina said walking next to her. Christina glanced down and smiled sadly. "I wonder when dad is going to come home" She whispered

Evelyn's pov  
I couldn't stand it anymore, watching Christina have this hope of dad coming back when I knew he wasn't. I knew it was now or never.  
"Chris there's something I need to tell you" I said turning to my sister  
"What" she asked scrunching up her face in confusion  
"It's about our father… Chris…he's dead" I said finally  
She stared at me for a moment,  
"What" she said softly not believing what I just said.  
"Dad died in the way a few years ago…Mr. Davenport didn't want to tell you because he knew you would have a break down but I couldn't see you keep your hopes up for nothing and im here now so"…I trailed off waiting for her reaction.  
"I don't believe you" she said glaring at me, "how could you say that about dad" she said grabbing my arm.  
I looked down at her hand on my wrist before I snatched my arm away.  
"I'm not lying I can prove it" I said before walking out of the room.  
She followed behind me as I walked down the hall and into Mr. Davenport's room. I started going through draws looking for the one thing I knew would help my convince Christina. As I was about to give up after going through almost every draw I spotted a thin silver box sitting on the wall unit in the room. I picked it up and opened it before gasping  
"I found it" I said before taking out what I was looking for. "Here" I said taking my sisters hand and opening it placing our father's dog tags in her open palm.  
She looked down at her hand and her mouth fell open but no words came out only what sounded like a chocked gasp. "These are"…she trailed off and looked up at me

"What are you girls doing in here" we heard and our heads snapped up turning to see Tasha standing in the door way.  
She looked at Christina'ss hand and frowned sadly  
"Chris we can explain" she started but I cut her off standing in front of Christina as she tried to move towards her.  
"No offense Tasha but I really think what she needs right now is to let everything sink in before you or Mr. Davenport try to 'explain' things". She nodded and I stumbled as Christina pushed past me running out the room.  
"Chris" I said as I started after her, I could hear her head downstairs so I quickly followed after her. I stopped in my tracks when I saw her sitting in chases lap. I couldn't tell if she was crying her face was buried in his shirt but I didn't hear any sobs.  
"What's wrong" asked chase as he looked down at her.  
"What happened" asked Bree as Marcus came up behind me placing his hands on my hips. I sighed and leaned slightly into Marcus.  
"I just told her that our father is dead",  
"What" said chase "but I thought he was in the war when did he die?"  
"Some years ago Davenport didn't want to tell her she lost the only family she thought she had left but I had to tell her".  
"Chase maybe you should take her to her room" I said, he nodded and stood up holding Chris and carried her up stairs. When they were out of sight I quickly sat down feeling drained.  
Christina POV  
I couldn't beleave this. I didn't want to beleave this. He promissed me he would come back home. I had run down stairs and sat in Chase's lap curring up and barring my face in his shirt without a word. They all seamed suprised.  
On the couch was Chase, Leo and Bree and Adam was in the kitchen making something out of cookies.  
I was mad. Mad at Davenport for not telling me! I was mad, sad and emotonaly drained. I didn't cry all I did was sit there in Chase's lap. I decided to drown out all the conversations around me and than I felt Chase moving until he picked me up and walked me upstairs my face still barried in his shirt.  
"Everything will be ok Christina." He whispered into my ear as he opened the door to my room and walked me inside. He sat me on my bed and I finaly opened my eyes looking up at him. "I'm sorry." He said and kissed my fourhead softly before leaving.  
Evelyn POV  
"you ok" asked Leo as he watched me closely  
"No I'm tired in pain and hungry as well as emotionally drained", I then pulled Leo in for a hug before licking the side of his face.  
"EW!" He yelled jumping up "that's just nasty" he yelled pointing to me before heading down to the lab. Bree laughed before squealing seeing a text from Owen and raced off somewhere. Adam was in the kitchen building a mountain of food out of cookies. I quickly opened my arms and Marcus sat next to me pulling me into his lap. I snuggled into him my face in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around me.  
"I'm sorry" he said making me look at him  
"For what" I asked confused  
"For everything the pain I put you through, for hurting your family. I don't regret my actions but I do regret the fact I couldn't prevent your pain".  
"Oh" I said "…well you're forgivin on one condition" I said.  
"What" he asked,  
"try to make nice with the others for everyone's sake?"  
He nodded, "I guess but chase is just so annoying" he added  
"Your no ball of sunshine yourself M-dog" I heard and looked up seeing Chase coming from downstairs. He looked at us with this look on his face.  
"How could you still like him after everything he's done it's because of him and his father that you were hurt".  
"I know that chase but at the same time I knew what I was getting into from the moment I met Marcus. I can't help but like him I have no control over it ok".  
"So you're going to choose him over us?"  
I stood up getting mad now  
"I'm not choosing anyone over the other, I love this family this is my family and Marcus is my boyfriend no matter what and I'm sorry you two don't like each other but you're going to have to get over your differences because he's not leaving."  
"That's up to Mr. Davenport to decided" he said before he went to walk off  
I ran over to him grabbing his arm,  
"You would go as far as to have him sent away despite me liking him, you saw how I was when we broke up how could you want to put me through that kind of pain again imagine being away from Christina Chase!".  
"Yes but neither I nor Christina have tried to kidnap the others family".  
He went to walk away again and I screamed out his name  
"CHASE!" He kept walking though making me stomp my foot in anger before turning to Marcus.  
"I don't care what they say they aren't breaking us up. promise me they won't break us up". He looked down at me before pulling me into a hug.  
"I promise" he said, I felt relieved and closed my eyes wishing we could stay like this forever. All of a sudden there was an explosion and Marcus and I looked to see Adam covered in cookie pieces,  
"that wasn't sugar" he said laughing. Marcus rolled his eyes while I shook my head…  
That night Marcus had to sleep in my Capsule being that he didn't exactly have one. Since he was an android he needed to stay charged, so I was told to sleep in my room upstairs.  
knowing my boyfriend was just a floor or two beneath me I couldn't sleep, i practically tossed and turned all night thinking things like 'what if chase tried to kill him or worse put him on the microwave'. Yeah being deprived of sleep wasn't helping my thought process. Finally about two in the morning I decided to head to the lab, as I stepped off the elevator I quickly made my way to my capsule where Marcus was sleeping. I opened it and stepped inside pushing myself into his arms. His eyes instantly opened and he looked down at me.  
"What are you doing?" he asked  
"I couldn't sleep" I said smiling up at him, he sighed  
"You're trying to get me in trouble" he said but wrapped his arms around me anyway. I laughed softly before leaning my head on his chest both of us closing our eyes and falling asleep.  
Needless to say Mr. Davenport wasn't happy to find us that way in the morning.  
I rolled my eyes as he lectured us, well tried to. It was an awkward lecture stuck between "The Talk" and "personal space". We promised to sleep separate from now on not wanting to go through that horrible conversation ever again.  
My training had begun again the very next day. Apparently I unlocked a hidden ability when I rushed in to save Marcus. The others told me how when I jumped in to save Marcus these neon colored lights formed together to make what looked like ropes and attached onto the falling rocks around us stopping them for about two seconds before finally falling on us. Since I couldn't control it I had to train extra, extra hard now.  
Marcus and I stayed home for the next week while the others went to school. it was decided Marcus couldn't go because no one would be there to stop him and Chase from killing each other I couldn't go because I had too much training to catch up on. During the course of the week I concentrated hard or improving, there was something I promised myself I would do if I had the power to do it and since I did…I was going to make sure I did it.  
It was a Saturday night and Marcus and I was sitting on the couch watching a movie and eating popcorn, everyone else was asleep though so this was the perfect time for me to try out my plan.  
"Hey Marcus" I said pausing the movie,  
"Yeah" he asked looking down at me since my head was in his lap.  
"Since finding out you're a robot have you wondered if there was a way to make you human".  
He shrugged, "not really why?" he asked. I sat up and took a deep breath.  
"I think I can make that happen". I said looking him right in the eyes  
"What…? How?" he asked looking at me weird.  
"Well I don't know exactly how but my powers revolve around time and space and dealing with molecules and stuff. I think I can change your genetic makeup or lack thereof and change your metal stickered to well… a human one.  
He was quiet for a while and seemed to be thinking…  
"are you sure?" he asked  
I nodded smiling happily...  
"Ok so when would yo"…  
He didn't get to finish because I placed my hands on his head and the colorful neon lights I've grown use to slowly begin to wrap around him. His eyes were wide and I could see them rapidly changing colors. All of a sudden the house shook violently almost knocking me out of my concentration. I heard footsteps coming but ignored them,  
"What are you doing?" someone yelled and I knew it was Chase but I didn't stop.  
The lights slowly seeped into Marcus's skin and I gasped as a multicolored shell covered him from head to toe. The house shook again and I was thrown back onto the floor with a loud thud. Adam and Bree ran over to me helping me as I looked at the shell of Marcus.  
Suddenly it exploded the pieces of the colorful shell vanishing as they were thrown across the room. Almost melting in midair, Marcus was passed out on the couch and I quickly ran over to him.  
"Marcus can you hear me?" I asked as Mr. Davenport and Tasha came from upstairs as well as Leo and Christina.  
"What in the world is going on" asked Mr. Davenport  
No one answered him and I softly shook Marcus before putting my ear to his chest. All of a sudden he sat up quickly taking in a breath of air as he held his hand to his chest. I sat up startled and watch as he took deep breaths in and out.  
"What the hell was that?" he asked, again I didn't answer and instead ran to the kitchen to get a knife  
"Ahh!" yelled Leo "she's gone crazy"  
I rolled my eyes ignoring him and took Marcus's hand, "this may hurt" I said before quickly cutting open the palm of his hand. He hissed in pain and I watched blood seep out of the cut. I then pressed a finger to the cut.  
"NO METAL!" I said excitedly…"I did it I turned him human" I said  
"YOU WHAT?!" everyone yelled at the same time  
"I uhh turned him human?" I asked/said…  
All of a sudden the room spun and I felt a dizzy spell take over me…"wow...guys I don't feel so well" I said. Before I knew it everything was dark…again!


	20. Chapter 20

Marcus' POV  
I stared down at my now passed out girlfriend before bending down to pick her up placing her on the sofa  
"Marcus look your hand" said Leo pointing to where Evelyn had cut. It was now healed which baffled everyone standing in the living room, especially myself  
"Ok someone better explain to me what just happened" said Chase,  
"She did it" Bree said .. "she turned Marcus human, but how"  
"That's what we all would like to know but for now let's head back to bed" said Davenport. "Marcus back to the lab" he said as Tasha placed a blanket over Evee, I still hadn't said anything I mean it was just that Something tells me my dad has something to do with this, he may act immature but he was a brilliant I think his idea about Evee and I go deeper then he let on the other dayAs we all headed back to bed I found I was more tired than I first realized and stumbled as I made my way to the Lab  
"Looks like someone is feeling the effect of being human sooner then he thought" said Chase  
I didn't even have the energy to glare at him and simply slammed the capsule door closed before falling asleep almost instantly.  
Christina POV  
I walked to my room before collapsing to my knees. I held the sides of my head as momeries flooded into my brain  
Flashback...  
"But daddy!" Evelyn and I whined. He just smiled  
"I'm sorry sweethearts." He said kneeling down in front of us. We both hugged him tightly  
"We don't want you to go." Evelyn said.  
"Yeah. We don't want you to die." I said. Dad let us go and looked at the both of us  
"Christina, Evelyn I promiss I won't die. Plus I forgot." He said pulling out two boxes and handed them to us. We each opened them. They were necklaces. One had my name and the other had Evelyns. We both hugged him  
"Thank you daddy." We said.  
End of Flashback...  
I had tears falling as I pulled the necklace out from underneath my night shirt. It was a bit rusted now. All I wanted was my dad to come back home. Now he can't. I picked up the dogtags off my desk and put them on. I held them tightly, holding onto the last pice of my father, that I had left  
Evelyn POV  
The next morning I woke up still on the couch and looked around wondering where everyone was, I quickly stood and made my way upstairs to take a shower. As I brushed my wet hair I made my way down to the lab wearing pajama shorts and a sweatshirta What I wasn't expecting was to be jumped on by Leo  
"AHH! Leo what the heck" I said as I struggled to hold him Marcus quickly walked over and lifted Leo with one hand placing him back on his feet  
"Thanks babe" I said before quickly realizing what I just said, acting as if I didn't notice I walked over to my capsule and stepped inside. Instantly the blow-dryer setting in my capsule came on making my hair stand on my head before the capsule froze and un-froze and i stepped out my hair curled to perfection and wearing knee high boots laced to the top with red stockings a black skirt with chains and a red shirt with a pink skull surrounded by black fire and a black leather I placed my brush on the table and fixed my bangs to how I like  
I ignored the stares Marcus was giving me and walked over to the desk he was sitting  
"So" I asked looking at him "how does it feel to be human?"  
"Well I don't really feel any different except I am hungrier then usual."  
"Yeah well we still hate you"  
"Chase" I said getting annoyed with his attitude  
"Sorry, sorry" he said holding up his hands with a smirk on his face, I knew that smirk  
"What did you do" I yelled walking over to him holding up my brush about to whack him over the head  
Christina who was sitting in a chair quickly rushed over grabbing the brush from my hand.  
I looked at her flipping my hair with a head sweep to the side as I turned to look at my sister  
"Don't get me wrong sister I love you but if you don't hand that brush over this is going to get pretty ugly in here"  
"And we know how fast that could happen," said chase making me and Christina gasp,  
"Take that back!" we both said at the same time sounding kinda the same  
Marcus walked over and pulled me away from Chase, "if we work together we can take him" he said making me smirk  
Chase screamed like a little girl making Leo laugh  
"MR. DAVENPORT!" said Chase as he ran out the lab  
Marcus and I laughed as we watched him run away, "Awe I knew I liked you for a reason" I said as I leaned into him  
"Ew I think I just threw up in my mouth" said Adam making me roll my eyes and ruin my moment with Marcus  
Just then Davenport came in Chase right beside him  
"What's this I hear about Marcus and Evelyn trying to kill Chase" asked Davenport  
"Oh he is over reacting" I said folding my arms over my chest, "we weren't trying to kill him, just greatly injury and or paralyze him" I said with a smirk making my sister glare at me but with a smile.  
"Oh I vote greatly injure" said Adam raising his hand and Christina hit him on the back of the head  
"Adam whose side are you on" said Chase as he stepped closer  
"After that scream"… he said letting it trail off before christina hit him again "Ow!" He finaly yelled  
Chase glared before turning to Davenport and then looked back at me with that smirk  
"There it is again I swear Chase if you don't tell me what you did I will end you!"  
"Ok, ok relax" said Davenport" I do have some news to share with you all"  
Marcus pulled me into his arms and I glared at chase  
"Marcus will be going to one of my facilities. I've decided that chase is right. He can't stay here"  
"WHAT!" I yelled "you can't do that that's not fair" I said "I love him!" I think I shocked myself with that sentence but I didn't care at the moment "This is why you're grinning from ear to ear like the Grinch on Christmas eve, this is what you wanted right" I said yelling at Chase  
"Whoa" said Christina push me back "Relax Evee I'm sure Chase has a good excuse" "Right honey" she said turning to him  
"Nope I just want him gone" he laughed  
All I saw was red and screamed as I jumped over Chris and onto Chase taking us both to the floor  
"I HATE YOU" I said as I grabbed the front of his shirt, "if I can get over the fact he used to be evil why can't you!"  
"Because" said chase as he pinned me to the floor "im not blinded by my feelings"  
I pushed and pinned him to the ground again, "well thanks a lot brother you ruined my life, I had to lose everything twice and I didn't have any control over it…" Adam and Bree helped break us apart both of us standing, "…and now you happily volunteer to tear something else away from ..thanks a lot Chase" I said before running out of the lab I quickly raced to the front door and slammed it shut before walking off to the park near our house  
I sat on the swings and slowly begin to rock back and forth as I begin to softly sing  
"High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again  
'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?  
"Singing about me?" I heard and my head snapped up to see Marcus walking towards I sighed as he pulled me up sitting down and pulling me back into his lap  
"I'm sure you didn't mean what you said about hating Chase. "  
"Oh god now you're sticking up for him, he's trying to separate us"  
"No Evee he's trying to protect his family and that includes you, I know you know I've changed I mean you are the only one who bothers to really get to know me but the others need Just simply dumping me on them isn't going to They say you should just peel the bandage off but sometimes you end up opening the scar"  
I rolled my eyes but knew he was right, "who are you and what have you done with me sweet but evil boyfriend?"  
He shrugged standing up and taking my hand, "I guess I am changing and it's all thanks to you" he said before kissing me I smiled and sighed,  
"Oh and I still have a little evil left in me found it after Chase mentioned I would be leaving tomorrow"  
My jaw fell open but closed when Marcus pulled out a set of keys, "I still have a credit card from my dad and his old car" he said doing that cute eyebrow thing I loved so damn much  
"EEK! I knew I loved you for more than just your good looks!" We both then ran off towards his old house and jumped into his dad's car before driving  
I guess you can say I felt a bit like Bonnie and Clyde and as I glanced off at Marcus I realized for once I didn't know what the future held for us and…I liked it that way  
Christina POV  
I had left the lab angerly with Chase fallowing me.  
"Christina come on." He said as he caught up to me and grabbed my wrist I turned around and came almost so close to slaping him in the face but he grabbed my other wrist witch was almost an inch from his face. "What the heck was that gonna be for?" He asked dropping my wrist witch fell to my side  
"This is you're fault!" I snapped making him jump a bit  
"How the hell is this my fault!?" He asked and I walked up so I was right in front of him  
"You're the reason Marcus is leaveing witch is breaking my sister's heart!" I snapped.  
"I tought you wanted Marcus gone!" He yelled back at me  
"I did but I knew it would break Evelyn's heart! She's the only family I have left and I didn't want to hurt her!" I yelled as a few tears slipped. Chase's eyes soffened as he pulled me into a hug and I cried into his shirt "I don't want to lose her again." I said  
"I know." He said hugging me tightly. I cried softly "I'm sorry Christina." He said softly into my ear. He pulled away from the hug and kissed me softly than pulled away "I don't want you hurt. And I know if you lose your sister you'll be hurt. And I don't want that. I'm sorry." He said. I smiled a bit  
"You know I can't stay mad at you forever." I said softly than hugged him around the waist and he wrapped his arms around me. And I know he cares about me. Because I know he'd do anything for me. and this is what I love about him. He understands me. And just the thought of that made me smile.

I can't live without you  
So won't you stay for another night  
I can't live without you  
So let me hold you and make light  
Marcus and I drove all the way to Miami; both of our cells phones had over a hundred miss calls text and angry and worriedI simply sent a text to Bree saying we were alright and then we turned off the phones and tossed in the back of the car  
The fire in your eyes  
Tonight it lit my skies  
I can't live without you  
That Friday night we checked into a hotel before going shopping for some outfits After that we made our way back to the hotel to shower and dressed He wore a black pants suit with a red tie I wore a gold dress, it had the back out and went just above my knees in a cute flare almost like petals. It shimmered under the moonlight as we walked out into the street People turned to look at us but we didn't notice…  
I'm so alone I'm breaking down  
I'm begging you to stay around  
I'm crying out for love, crying out for you  
'Cause I want you in my arms tonight  
Does it leave you cold that I'm on my knees?  
I'm begging you to make things right  
We went to a fancy party easily sneaking in with our bionics and stole the show as we danced across the ball room No one knew who we were but we didn't care…

I can't live without you  
So won't you stay for another night  
I can't live without you  
So let me hold you and make light

The fire in your eyes  
Tonight it lit my skies  
I can't live without you  
Saturday we spent at the beach taking pictures and chasing each other with water guns, we even made some friends who invited us to a bon-fire where we laughed and messed around dancing and climbing trees As Saturday turned to Sunday I felt a knot grow in my stomach knowing this weekend would be over soon…  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To spend the night alone with you  
You've given up on love, given up on me  
Given up on everything, baby  
Does it leave you cold that I'm on my knees?  
I'm begging you to stay with me  
Sunday we simply walked around site seeing…  
"You know" I said turning to look at him as we strolled down the street, "this doesn't have to end we can stay away longer" I said as I held his hand He chuckled,  
"you have to go back home Evee" he said  
"No I don't besides that's not my home without you" I said placing his hand on the side of my face  
I can't live without you  
So won't you stay for another night  
I can't live without you  
So let me hold you and make light

The fire in your eyes  
Tonight it lit my skies  
I can't live without you

That Night…  
"Hello Davenport…yes I know I know but I just called to tell you I'm bringing Evelyn home We should be at your front door in about four hours Ok bye"  
Marcus hung up the phone and looked over at Evee who was beyond He drugged her drink just a few moments ago and placed her in the  
Leaning over he kissed her forehead before starting the car and driving

Evelyns Pov  
I jerked awake and looked around me, my eyes quickly adjusting to the dark around me  
"Marcus" I called out but I got no answer  
"How long was I asleep?" I asked myself sitting up  
I then noticed that I was in my room back at the house  
I jumped up and ran to the door throwing it open before racing down the stairs  
Everyone was gathered in the living room and looked up when I came stumbling down the stairs  
"Where's Marcus?" I asked after seeing he wasn't in the room, "where's Marcus?" I asked again when no one answered  
"Sweet heart he's gone" said Tasha as she stopped Davenport and Chase from speaking  
"No..no he wouldn't leave, not without saying goodbye first" I said feeling the tears already slipping down my I didn't know what else to say, my throat became as dry as the Sahara dessert, I slowly slid down to the floor landing on my butt. I felt like my world was slowly coming undone like everything around wasn't real and I was going to wake up and Marcus and I would be back in Miami laying on the sand of the beach. I think I was having an out of body experience because I couldn't react, I could hear muffled talking and then feel myself being picked up but after that…I don't remember I zoned out but when I did come to a few hours later I didn't feel the same…and I don't think I ever will ..not without Marcus  
…Marcus

* * *

**The end... Or is it?**


End file.
